


Complementary Opposites

by ShirayukiSayaka



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Cosmic references, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, Uses the Summer Triangle, Walks In The Park, shy!seongwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 79,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirayukiSayaka/pseuds/ShirayukiSayaka
Summary: 20-year-old Ong Seongwoo has long since aspired to be the singer that could move and inspire people with his music. Anyone would think that with those kinds of dreams, he would most definitely be a vocal or performing arts major. Unfortunately, the young lad ended up in a business major. A course way off of his preferences. Of course, Seongwoo himself was disappointed but he can’t blame it on anyone else but himself.Alternatively,College AU in which Daniel becomes Seongwoo's best friend to help achieve his dreams.Thanks for 280 Kudos and 7000 Hits <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with a complete opposite to my first work, 이 자리에 (Always). This one is more focused on the fluffy Ongniel~ Already have several chapters but I have yet to edit them. Each chapter is at least 2.5k words 
> 
> Just posting this to add to the Ongniel tag.

Poetry is one way of conveying emotions.

 

It serves as a creative expression or release of feelings through the use of language and aesthetics with some containing rhyming patterns. When combined with the most compatible melodies and sound, the emotions could resonate and touch even the toughest of hearts. It’s no wonder why some individuals aspire to devote their lives in the field of music. Along these aspirants is a boy who is currently in his freshman year in college with what would most probably be the rarest name in Korea.

 

20-year-old Ong Seongwoo has long since aspired to be the singer that could move and inspire people with his music. Anyone would think that with those kinds of dreams, he would most definitely be a vocal or performing arts major. Unfortunately, the young lad ended up in a business major. A course way off of his preferences. Of course, Seongwoo himself was disappointed but he can’t blame it on anyone else but himself.

 

Seongwoo wrote down Vocals as his first choice along with a minor in dance in hopes of achieving his dreams. Like any other course under the performing arts, he had to undergo a talent test to prove that they are indeed worthy of the limited slots offered in the course. Seongwoo has wanted to sing in front of an audience for as long as he can remember…

 

…. But there was a teeny tiny problem.

 

Seongwoo was an extremely shy person that would be reduced to a stuttering mess whenever he meets new people. To top it all off, he has never sung in front of a crowd besides his family. When faced with a big crowd, it’s as if someone would shove down things in his throat that would prevent his voice from coming out. The talent test was one of the most humiliating events that he has ever experienced.

 

It’s natural for the students to feel completely jittery and nervous when they have to face the scrutinizing eyes of the panel of vocal experts. At first, Seongwoo thought it was only the anxious feeling of performing in front of a crowd that made his palms all sweaty. But the moment he stepped on stage and faced the crowd, his mind went completely black and his body became paralyzed. The nerves were greater than he thought that he could barely finish his introduction without stuttering.

 

As if embarrassing himself wasn’t enough, the remaining confidence within him immediately fled and left him facing the crowd on his own. His legs felt like jelly and his hands trembled with the intense feeling of anxiety overcoming his brain. Seongwoo managed to open his mouth, but the efforts were in vain when no sound came out. Not a single note or sound was made and Seongwoo felt helpless at the invisible force that kept his voice at bay. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t push it away. No one had to think why failed the talent test when it was plainly obvious.

 

It was an entirely different matter when he took up his audition for the dance minor he chose to take. If Seongwoo wanted a chance to audition for an entertainment agency then no doubt he had to know a bit of dance to make himself a top pick among the others. In contrast to his vocal audition, his expressions and attention to details were spot on that he was practically radiating confidence. It was no surprise that he passed the audition for a minor in dance. Sadly, he had to take up dance along with his parent’s choice which was a business major.

 

And so that was how Seongwoo ended up being a Business major with a minor in dance. Although it was disappointing, he chose to look at the brighter side of things and was glad he at least got the minor in dance. Maybe he can slowly start building his confidence there.

  


Ong Seongwoo was now halfway through his freshman year and he could proudly proclaim that he was doing great. He negotiated with his parents to let him keep his minor in dance if he could keep his grades associated with his business degree high. Although his parent’s loved it when he sings for them, they didn’t think it would be good to pursue a career in the field of music let alone dance. In the end of the first term, he became a dean’s lister which effectively shut his parent’s comments on his minor in dance for good.

 

During the day, Seongwoo would be preoccupied with his business-related classes while he diligently attends his dance classes in the late afternoon. By the end of the day, it leaves him exhausted but nonetheless, he enjoys his dance classes more than his business ones. Though if he wanted to keep the dance classes, he had to put some effort into business. Which is why he was now under the light of his desk lamp typing away his homework on his laptop with the sound of the silver ring on his index finger tapping on the table when he’s trying to think.

 

Not too long after that, his roommate entered and spotted him working on his homework.His roommate Hwang Minhyun was a vocal major with a minor in business which made some of their classes match. Other than Minhyun, Seongwoo doesn’t really have anyone else since he usually finds Minhyun's company enough.

 

The newcomer looks over Seongwoo’s shoulder to peer on to his roommate’s work. “Are you already doing our homework for Business Ethics?” Seongwoo glanced to his side and readjusted his glasses to make sure it was indeed his roommate. “Yes, I am.” Minhyun only blinked in reply, “Isn’t that due in two weeks?” The younger male just shrugged and gave the other a sheepish smile, “Might as well finish it now before the other profs drop all the workload in the last minute.” The older raven-haired male hummed in acknowledgment before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower while Seongwoo went back to typing.

 

Not long after, Minhyun came out of the bathroom. Hair all wet and dripping with a towel on his head to dry it off. “Oh, I almost forgot to mention--” Seongwoo looked back at him with a raised eyebrow, “The performing arts students are going to throw a party tomorrow in Jaehwan’s house, you coming?” Seongwoo blinked, “I’m not a performing art student though?”

 

Minhyun raised an eyebrow, “Said the kid with a minor in dance”

 

“Oh, does that count?”

 

“Of course it does, so are you coming or not?”

 

Seongwoo glanced at the word files scattered all over his desktop, “... Well, I have another paper to do tomo-”

 

“Then it’s settled, you’re coming with me tomorrow”

 

“Wait what? I didn’t--”

“You need a break once in awhile and this is it. I can even introduce you to my other friends”

 

“I have my own friends.”

 

“I’m technically you’re only friend”

 

“I’m happy with one companion thank you very much. But fine, I’ll go with you if it means you’ll stop bugging me about having no friends”

 

Minhyun chuckled at his small victory and patted Seongwoo’s head in a teasing manner.

 

“See you tomorrow night then” Seongwoo only groaned at the hand before swatting it away in which Minhyun responded with a laugh before retreating to his room. “Don’t stay up too late.” Seongwoo only waved him off, “Yeah, I know. Just one more and I’ll call it a day.”

 

Unfortunately, that's not what happened at all. Seongwoo got immersed into finishing the paper that he almost forgot he started at around 11 pm and now it almost four in the morning and he still had an 8 am class later on. The raven-haired male groaned and ended up making a mess of his hair out of frustration. He couldn’t care less so he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before going straight to bed and dozing off to dreamland.

  
~ .oOo. ~

 

Seongwoo woke up the next morning when a ray of light was directed at his face but he only groaned and covered himself with his blanket.

 

_Wait, sunlight?_

 

The 20-year-old freshman quickly sat up and wore his glasses before checking the time.

 

_7:51am_

 

“Shit!” He quickly muttered to himself and pushed the blankets off of him to jump out of bed. He only had 9 minutes to catch up to his 8 am finances class and unfortunately, food had to wait until the end of his morning schedule.

 

“Finally up I see,” Minhyun said as if it was the most casual thing ever that Seongwoo’s eyes twitched in annoyance. “I can’t believe you didn’t even wake me up when you know I have an 8 am class!” Minhyun scoffed, “Last time I did that, I got smacked in the face and had to nurse a small bruise for three days.” The younger of the two groaned when he couldn’t retort with a comeback, it was true anyway.

 

“I hate you.” He replied with the blankest expression ever before he ran to the bathroom while Minhyun chuckled at his roommate’s antics. After what would most probably his fastest shower yet, Seongwoo hurriedly dried his hair and combed it down to the typical coconut-like hairstyle he usually sports. Thank god he wasn’t like those people who styled their hair every morning. After giving himself a once over, he quickly brushed his teeth, wore his usual silver ring on his index finger, and bolted out of the dorms.

 

Gauging the distance from his dorm, it should take him at least five minutes to get there. Luckily, dancing has done his endurance some good and now he was only a few blocks away. “Just another turn and― ow!”

 

Suddenly he collided with what he would have thought was a wall if he didn’t hear it groan in pain. Although he was the one who fell to the floor, his instant reaction was to release a stuttering mess of apologies at the pink blob. Meanwhile, his hands were frantically sweeping the floor in search for his glasses that probably flew off when he fell.

 

“Here,” said a voice to his right and he felt relieved when the pink blob handed him his glasses. Seongwoo stuttered out a quick thanks and another apology before he wore his glasses and got back on his feet. Unfortunately, he was too embarrassed to raise his head while doing a few more bows with another stream of apologies before he was back to running for his class. Seongwoo was greatly relieved when he saw his professor was just about to enter the lecture hall, at least now he was sure he didn’t miss anything.

  
~ .oOo. ~

 

The business major was now in a cafe across the campus after his morning schedules where he sat in his usual place by the window in the corner. While he was in the middle of organizing his planner to insert the new assignments, his phone rang and he swiped on accept without a second thought.

 

“Hello?”

 

“This is your ever-so-loyal friend Minhyun, just dropping a reminder that you agreed to go with me to Jaehwan’s party later on in case you forgot.” Seongwoo blinked and stared at the vacant evening on his planner. “Oh damn, I suddenly saw in my planner that I actually planned on doing a paper this evening. Maybe ne―”

 

“Don’t even try, I can see you staring at your empty planner outside”

 

True enough, when Seongwoo looked outside the huge glass pane, Minhyun was right there with his phone to his ear and waving at him. Seongwoo sighed and rolled his eyes while Minhyun smirked in victory before entering the cafe to occupy the vacant seat in front of his friend. “Knew you might try to bail out of this one.” Seongwoo let out an exasperated sigh, “Why do I even have to tag along when they’re YOUR friends?”

 

“Which is why I’m going to introduce you to them” Minhyun stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “But why..” Seongwoo whined and for a second, Minhyun thought he was talking to a middle schooler. “Oh c’mon, even you know connections will eventually be necessary for the future.” Seongwoo sighed, “Yeah, I know but―”

 

“No buts” Minhyun cut him off before he could come up with another excuse like ‘they’re performing arts majors and I’m not’. “But Minhyun... My verbal abilities are close to none! It took me 3 months to fix my speech patterns around you and you even thought I might have liked you that way!” Minhyun chuckled at the ridiculous memory, “Don’t worry about it, my friends already know about your speech problem. I’m sure they’ll be considerate about it”

 

Seongwoo gave it a thought and saw the determination in Minhyun’s eyes and sighed. He knew that look and it was definitely an I’m-not-giving-up-so-you-should-stop-trying kind of expression and so he had no choice in this at all. “Okay fine! If this doesn’t work out then you owe me.” Minhyun leaned back with a smile as if he just facilitated the biggest business deal of all time. “No worries, I wouldn’t let you meet them if they weren’t going to make you comfortable.”

 

The next thing they knew it was already nearing 2 pm and Seongwoo still had his late afternoon dance classes to attend. Minhyun made him promise to go back straight to the dorm when his class finished so they could prepare for the party together and Seongwoo just nodded and bid him a quick ‘see you’ before heading back to the campus for his dance class.

  
~ .oOo. ~

 

When he got back to the dorm that night, Minhyun was just about to take a shower in preparation for the party and Seongwoo made no rush to prepare. If anything, he was probably trying to delay time as much as he can but Minhyun wasn’t having any of that. By the time Seongwoo finished showering, Minhyun already picked out his clothes for him and the younger male had no choice but to comply. “Come on you slowpoke, wouldn’t want to be late.”

 

“How the heck did you even pick this out? It’s way too... Minhyun.” The older male laughed at the comment. The clothes he picked out was basically a dress shirt he found in Seongwoo’s closet and a pair of black jeans. “You were already delaying on purpose so I had to find ways to make sure you didn’t waste time.”

 

A comfortable silence filled the air before Minhyun noticed the usual thin frames sitting on the bridge of Seongwoo’s nose as well as his usual coconut hairstyle. “Did you really not make an effort on purpose? It’s like I just made you change clothes.” Seongwoo rolled his eyes in reply. “Oh please, it’s what I always look like. Not like I had to style myself for a party or anything.” Minhyun hummed in acknowledgment. In contrast to Seongwoo’s opinion, Minhyun had his hair in a comma style since Seongwoo procrastinating to the max had given him so much time. “Suit yourself.”

 

Minutes later, Minhyun finally parked in front of a house with loud music blaring through the speakers from the backyard. Just as Seongwoo expected, it was the typical college party with plenty of drinks and drunken interactions that he couldn’t wait to go home.

 

Just as he was already thinking of excuses to escape, Minhyun’s friends came over and greeted Minhyun. “Took you a while, I was on the verge of driving to your dorm to force you out.” Said the man who looks about the same age with slightly feminine features. “Chill Minki. I already promised I would come.” Seongwoo looked over the composition of the group, a boy with diva-like vibes, one that looks ready to kill (Seongwoo unconsciously gulped), and one who could pass for a Pokemon look-a-like if he tried.

 

Minhyun glanced to the bespectacled coconut head who was unconsciously hiding behind him, obviously suffering from his extreme lack of experience in human interaction. Minhyun gently held his hand and gently pulled him towards his side to make his presence known.

 

“By the way, this is my roommate Ong Seongwoo. He’s the one I usually mention to you guys.” Minhyun has always mentioned how Seongwoo would struggle with speaking whenever he planned on introducing him to his friends and this is the first time they finally met face-to-face.

 

The Pokemon was the first one to reach out a hand, “Hey, I’m Jonghyun but some people call me JR. Nice to meet you!” He said with a kind smile that no one could possibly doubt. Seongwoo hesitantly reached out and shook Jonghyun’s hand “S-Seongwoo… Ong Seongwoo.” The bespectacled male replied with a voice barely passing a whisper. Minki was quick to follow Jonghyun’s introduction “Choi Minki, as you heard Minhyun mention earlier.”

 

When it came to the most intimidating looking friend, Seongwoo practically froze that it took them a while until Seongwoo finally shook Dongho’s hand after being coaxed like a child to do so... And retreating to Minhyun’s back afterward. Minhyun only shook his head, it’s a cute sight after all. He would prefer a shy Seongwoo over the sarcastic side he has discovered in the past months.

 

Minhyun’s friends finally went on their way after their introductions and Seongwoo let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when the tension in his body finally disappeared. Minhyun could only chuckle at the sight. “That was most definitely the most exhausting thing you made me do, you owe me!” The older male raised an eyebrow, “I only introduced you to my friends, what’s so hard about that?” Seongwoo looked back at his friend with a glare, “You know damn well why.”

 

Minhyun only chuckled with obvious amusement in his tone, I’ll just go fetch us a drink then. “Minhyun you know I don’t dr―” When Seongwoo looked to his right, Minhyun was no longer there and he instantly felt a surge of panic rising. _After inviting me all the way here how dare he just leave me! I can’t believe this!”_ Seongwoo tried to keep his distance from the other party goers. Luckily, his appearance doesn’t attract too much attention as he navigated through the crowd until he reached a more ‘peaceful’ corner of the house.

 

Seongwoo was debating whether he should ditch Minhyun and go home when a tap on his shoulder suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts. “Hi,” said the man with pink hair and broad shoulders that make Seongwoo feel small. “U-Um... Hi..?” _Why is he here? Why is he talking to me? I don’t even look that interesting, so why?? Dammit, Minhyun this is all your fault―_

 

“Sorry b-but..” Seongwoo couldn’t retain eye contact at all, bit by bit he was becoming a stuttering mess again at the presence of a new stranger. “U-um.. who are y-you?”  The pink-haired male with a sheepish smile while he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.  “Ah, sorry. I guess you don’t remember me then?” Although a bit inaudible, Seongwoo succeeded in getting words out “Well the.. T-the p-..pink hair kinda... Looks familiar..?” The slightly taller boy smiled. _Seriously, who smiles this much anyway?_

 

“Yeah well... You did drop your glasses that time so I guess you didn’t see me clearly.”

 

It took a while before the statement finally processed in Seongwoo’s brain.

 

“Ah!” The bespectacled male immediately became flustered when he remembered bumping into a ‘pink blob’ earlier that day. His instant reaction was to, of course, bow repeatedly alongside an endless string of apologies mixed with stuttering here and there.

 

“I-I..sorry... I’m so sorry! I d-didn’t bump to me- I mean I didn’t mean to bump you! It’s just- Minhyun and finances and-“ The much larger male held his shoulders to make him stop bowing and Seongwoo’s eyes widened at the sudden gesture. “Hey it’s alright, I’m not hurt or anything,” The pink-haired male said with the most calming smile.

 

Seongwoo sighed to calm down his thoughts and looked back only to avert his eyes. “Sorry..” The other guy smiled and let go of his shoulders. “Alright, so let’s do this properly. I’m Daniel. Kang Daniel and I major in dance.” He stated with the most blinding smile with an outstretched hand. Seongwoo visibly hesitated at the hand but the other guy was just way too nice to be ignored so Seongwoo slowly reached out and loosely held the other’s outstretched hand. “S-Seongwoo. Ong Seongwoo... Business major... freshman” He muttered but it was audible enough to be understood.

 

“Oh! So you’re a freshman too? I kinda thought you might have been older, sorry” Daniel replied with another smile. Before Seongwoo could reply, Minhyun suddenly came into view. “There you are! I thought you might have ditched on me by now. Although I wouldn’t be surprised if you did, I’m actually more surprised you’re still here” Seongwoo felt greatly relieved now that his only friend was here but Minhyun didn’t seem to sense his relief when he spotted his companion.

 

“Oh Daniel, I see you’ve met my roommate.” The said male widened his eyes by a fraction as the realization sank in. “Ahh, so you’re that Seongwoo... I guess that explains your stuttering. I thought you were just really nervous” Seongwoo glared at Minhyun with a ‘Do-you-tell-everyone-about-this’ kind of expression but the so-called friend only smiled as if he has done nothing wrong at all.

 

“It’s getting late s-so... I’ll um.. Go on ahead. Still staying?” Minhyun thought about it and shrugged, “Yeah I guess I’ll be here for a while” The younger of the two nodded and looked over at Daniel “So yeah... I’ll just uhh.. go. Yeah. Bye” Daniel made a small wave with his usual smile and Seongwoo made a quick wave before he finally left to go back to the dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they unexpectedly find a new friend to smuggle into the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second installment to this attempt at fluff~  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated (っ◔◡◔)っ ❤
> 
> ((there may be inconsistencies due to the lack of proofreading))

Seongwoo woke up the next day feeling more refreshed after an exhausting night filled with too much ‘human interaction’. Although he appreciates Minhyun’s efforts to help him meet more people, it was still a huge struggle for him to talk properly. When he went out of his room, only then did he realize that he was all alone. The door to the bedroom adjacent to his was left ajar and only one pair of shoes was left by the doorway. _Minhyun must have left for his morning class_.

 

After going through his planner lying around on his bedside table, Seongwoo decided he might as well get started on his small choreography project for his dance class. He still had at least three hours before he had to get ready for his afternoon classes. He spent the next 5 minutes lazing around before he finally got up to wash up and changed into his black hoodie and black basketball shorts with black and white sneakers. He selected a random playlist to at least have some background noise while he was thinking of what to do with his choreography.

 

In the end, he spent at least half of his time singing along with his playlist. The walls of the dorms were thick enough that the people outside wouldn’t be able to hear him and that was probably the best part about the dorm. Whenever he was alone, he would sing as much as he can since no one else would be there to scrutinize him. Seongwoo may have lost his shot at getting a slot for a vocal major, but that doesn’t stop him from dreaming on pursuing singing.

 

It was one of those times when he would let himself get lost in the flow of music that for a moment, he would forget about time and his surroundings. Music has always been his coping mechanism. With its wide range of genres, there will always be one song that corresponds to his mood.

 

Seongwoo was jerked out of his own little world when another soft voice harmonized with his own. And lo and behold, there in the doorframe stood Minhyun with takeout boxes in tow. “Thought you might have been hungry by the time I get back.” The raven-haired male just nodded and settled for humming along with the tunes while he helped Minhyun set the table and the food.

 

“You know you can sing when I’m around, no one else is going to judge you." Minhyun started with a gentle yet encouraging tone. "Heck, I like your voice so I wouldn’t judge you either.” Seongwoo responded with a small smile, “I know, but.. maybe I can some time soon” Minhyun patted his back in a comforting manner, “You’ll get there, no worries. Then you can show this university how foolish they were for turning down talent like you.”

 

Seongwoo chuckled at his friend’s words, “Maybe someday... Thanks, Minhyun” Said male smiled back and proceeded to eat their lunch. After putting away all the tableware and trash away, Seongwoo took a shower and changed into a more comfortable set of clothes for his afternoon dance classes. Although his class usually starts at around 3 pm, Seongwoo goes to one of the dance studios that are usually vacant by 2 pm to get some alone time and evaluate what he usually has to work on. In the middle of his routine, the door to the dance room suddenly opens and Seongwoo’s eyes widened when he spots the all too familiar pink hair with earphones on both ears.

 

It took Daniel a while to realize that he wasn’t alone but the pink-haired male broke out into a wide smile at the sight of a familiar face. “Oh hey! You dance too?” Suddenly, Seongwoo was once again struggling with words. “Y-Yeah.. um... It’s... I also took up a m-minor in dance..”

 

Seongwoo thought Daniel’s expression can’t possibly get any brighter, and yet Daniel himself looks like the happiest kid in the world. “Business and dance, huh? That’s pretty tough yet amazing!” Seongwoo looked back at the mirror to cover his probably reddening face and muttered a quick thanks while pushing up his glasses.

 

Daniel tilted his head at the action and Seongwoo could have sworn he saw a puppy in that gesture. “Don’t you find it hard?” Seongwoo raised an eyebrow to portray his confusion. “The what..?” Daniel only pointed to the bridge of his nose. “The glasses, doesn’t it fall off or get hit?” The bespectacled male looked at the mirror and pushed his glasses back up his nose bridge, “Well almost.. but.. I c-can’t.. See much w-without it..”

 

Daniel hummed in acknowledgment and shrugged, “Well it depends on you anyway, so what were you working on?” Seongwoo fidgeted with his fingers at the sudden attention he was not used to receiving, even the instructors thought he was doing fine on his own that he didn’t need help. The routine was practically a collaboration between their specialties and only now was Seongwoo relieved to know at least basic footwork in b-boying.

 

Class during that afternoon just flew by in a blink of an eye that Seongwoo barely noticed if it weren’t for Daniel who would roam around the room and help the other students. After changing out of his sweaty clothes, Seongwoo went straight out of the building while texting Minhyun that he was already on the way home.

 

“Wait up!” Came a voice behind him and Seongwoo looked back only to see Daniel running towards him. “Hey... Thought we could hang out a bit more you know?” Seongwoo somehow felt a little tense, probably because he hasn’t adjusted to Daniel’s company yet. Daniel was quick enough to notice. Luckily, he was aware of how shy Seongwoo was based on Minhyun’s stories and boy he was most definitely not lying when he said he was extremely shy around new people. But Daniel wasn’t in a rush, he wouldn’t want to pressure Seongwoo into a friendship.

 

Seongwoo didn’t know if he should be happy or not to actually have another person to talk to. Although it will take a while, Daniel seemed patient enough until he could fix his speech patterns and stuttering around him. Minhyun telling Daniel about his speech problems was probably the only good Minhyun has done when it came to telling people about him.

 

Soon enough, both have already reached the entrance to the dorms and was about to go on their separate ways when Daniel’s eyes suddenly widened. “Woah, that’s amazing!” Seongwoo was pretty sure Daniel was staring at his direction but it wasn’t really clear why. “What..?” Suddenly, Daniel was a lot closer with his expression still filled with childlike wonder.

 

“Your moles!”

 

“... what?”

 

“You’re probably tired of hearing people say this but your moles look amazing! It looks like a constellation up close!” Seongwoo remained silent not knowing how to react to the comment. Soon enough, Daniel noticed his weirded out expression and immediately backed away. “Sorry sorry... It’s just... It looks really amazing to me. Well I also have a line of moles here on my face but they're too far from each other but yours looks really unique!” Seongwoo blinked and averted his gaze, just like what he usually does when he gets shy. “T-Thanks..”

 

Daniel smiled at him for the last time before bidding him farewell and going into the opposite direction towards his dorm room. Meanwhile, Seongwoo was left dumbfounded in the hallway at what just happened. He brought his hand to the three moles on his cheek and absentmindedly traced along the so-called constellation.

 

No one has ever complimented his moles before.

  
~ .oOo. ~  


At least a month has passed since Daniel started approaching the business major. Seongwoo has made no complaints. Instead, he’s rather happy that he now has another person he can actually approach besides Minhyun. For their past meetings, Seongwoo has been making an effort to fix his talking around Daniel. The dance major doesn’t miss the effort and instead patiently waits for Seongwoo to finish talking without making any comments towards his speech patterns.

 

Daniel, of course, would show how he appreciates Seongwoo’s efforts by offering him encouraging smiles when Seongwoo would voice out his thoughts and opinion on whatever they were discussing (Then again, Daniel is always smiling either way). When Seongwoo would finish a whole sentence with barely any stuttering, Daniel would sometimes point it out to let the other know that he’s gradually improving while Seongwoo would avert his gaze to hide his embarrassment at the compliments.

 

It’s been at least two months since they first met and Seongwoo has been doing a better job of handling his speech problems. It won’t be long ‘til he can finally talk to Daniel with ease. It was now around late November where the winter season was fast approaching that no student now leaves without their hoodies or coats to protect themselves from the cold.

 

Daniel just finished his morning classes and was now on his way to the fast food joint just outside the campus to meet up with Minhyun and the others. The dance major just left the building with earphones plugged in his ears when his phone suddenly went off because of an incoming call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“You just finished class, right?” Came Jonghyun’s voice from the other end

 

“Yeah, I just did. I’m already on the way actually” Daniel replied as he continues to walk through the campus.

 

“Minhyun said he also invited Seongwoo to come over but he might ditch it if no one checks on him” Jonghyun continues to talk through the phone when a black hunched figure caught his attention.

 

“Hyung, you mentioned something about Seongwoo, right?” Daniel asked without looking away from the hunched figure up ahead.

 

“Yeah, I was just about to-“

 

“Would you mind checking our dorm room? He might just be occupying himself with another paper that's probably due in two weeks” Minhyun suddenly said cutting Jonghyun off from whatever he intended to say.

 

“I think that won’t be necessary. Promise we’ll both be there though so I’ll see you later.” Without waiting for a reply, Daniel ended the call and approached the hunched figure. Just as Daniel thought, the black hunched figure was actually Seongwoo in a black hoodie, white beanie on his head with his usual thin-framed round glasses and coconut hairstyle.

 

“Seongwoo!” Daniel called out with a wave when the said man looked over to his direction as Daniel continued to walk over to his side. “What are you doing down there?” Seongwoo glanced back to his arms and back at Daniel. “Well.. you see..” Seongwoo slowly stood up while keeping his gaze on his arms before he finally faced Daniel. “I dropped my ring somewhere in the grass so I was just looking around hoping I can find it but then..”

 

Daniel’s eyes widened at the sight. Resting in Seongwoo’s arms was none other than a snowy white kitten sleeping comfortably while Seongwoo strokes behind its ears. If Daniel were to be completely honest, nothing could possibly be fluffier than the scene of Seongwoo in a large hoodie and beanie cradling a kitten in his arms.

 

For a moment, Daniel was distracted before his attention finally went back to the problem at hand. Seongwoo was looking at him with his head tilted to the side to express his confusion and Daniel only blinked in response. “What?" Seongwoo chuckled at the reaction, “I said I don’t want to leave him here. He was freezing by the time I found him so I’ve been warming him up ‘til he fell asleep” The raven-haired male said as he fondly stared at the cat while he continued to stroke its ears.

 

Daniel was torn. Should he react to the lost cat Seongwoo spontaneously decided to save for the sake of his love for cats? or should he be happy that Seongwoo actually managed to say something to him without stuttering? Although the bespectacled male didn’t seem to notice so he went for the white furball. “What do you plan on doing with him though? From what I know, pets are not allowed in the dorm” Seongwoo’s shoulders slumped at the reminder but he couldn’t let go of the small feline. “I know.. I was planning on smuggling him in but I wouldn’t want to risk my dean’s list status for it..”

 

Daniel was practically beaming by the time he was sure Seongwoo has finally adjusted to him. His speech pattern was clear evidence of that. Although for the love of cats, Daniel didn’t want to leave the poor feline either.

 

“I’ll smuggle him in.”

 

Daniel blurted out the first thing that came to him but he doesn’t regret it. He also wanted to save it anyway. Seongwoo practically shone at that statement that Daniel would probably see sparkles in his eyes if he squints “Really? Do you mean it?” Sometimes Daniel questions who the puppy lookalike really is. “Of course, don’t you remember I said I love cats?” Daniel has never seen a smile as bright on Seongwoo’s features but he would most definitely like to see it more often. “Do you want to take him to the dorm now?” Seongwoo hummed and nodded in reply, “He might be feeling cold, let’s go!”

 

“Can I hold him?” Daniel asked with outstretched arms and Seongwoo gently placed the white feline inside Daniel’s arms. “I’ll hide him in my jacket to get past security, let’s go!”

 

Both males then proceeded to walk back to the dorms with the kitten hidden in Daniel’s jacket. Not once remembering that they were supposed to meet up with the others.

  


“You’re not stuttering anymore.” Daniel pointed out with a smile while leaning forward to see Seongwoo’s reaction. The bespectacled male looked away, not realizing that he indeed didn’t stutter. “D-Don’t point it out, stupid!” Daniel only laughed as Seongwoo repeatedly hits his shoulder out of embarrassment. But what Daniel didn’t catch was Seongwoo smiling to himself at the new accomplishment.

 

Or rather, at the new friend. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My break is about to end and our finals are actually pretty close yet I have yet to complete the whole story hahaha I'll try to see when I can update. ٩(˘◡˘)۶


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, and more fluff with a bit of backstory

“I know, I know. We promised we’d be there but--” Daniel was cut off before he could expound any further. “Yeah, I get it. Seongwoo already texted me that you both forgot about us because of a cat. Although it seems like a very Daniel thing to do, I’m more surprised that Seongwoo was the one who actually wanted to take care of it.”

 

“Hey! What’s so wrong about that?” Came Seongwoo’s voice from the background loud enough for Minhyun to hear. Daniel looked back at the other male who now had his beanie removed as he continues to play with the cat. If the image in front of him isn’t considered as ‘fluffy’ and ‘soft’ then he doesn’t know what is.

 

“Okay, we’re sorry, hyung. Promise we’ll make it up to you next time.” Daniel replied with an apologetic voice and Minhyun just sighed, “Don’t worry about it, just look after the cat and make sure nobody gets caught, alright? It’s quite risky but I’ll let you two be” Daniel smiled and muttered a quick thanks before he was about to end the call.

 

“Wait.” Came Minhyun’s voice on the other end and Daniel placed it back on his ear with a confused hum. “Is Seongwoo still stuttering around you?” Daniel smiled like a proud parent as he shook his head before he remembered that Minhyun can’t see him. “No, I think he’s starting to warm up to me.” Minhyun could instantly hear Daniel’s excitement but you can’t blame him. Seongwoo warming up to someone is a pretty big thing to him too after being his only friend for the past few months. “Alright, see you around then.”

 

Minhyun ended the call not long after Daniel also said his goodbyes and looked back to Seongwoo playing around with the kitten who has probably grown attached to Seongwoo by now. Daniel stared, not wanting to ruin the most innocent image he has seen and secretly took a picture on his phone.

 

Daniel made a satisfied smile at the outcome before putting his phone away in his pocket and approached the bespectacled male. “So what do you plan on naming him?” Seongwoo hummed deep in thought, “Unfortunately for you, he responds to your name” Daniel blinked, “You’re not going to name him Daniel, are you? Seongwoo chuckled, “Of course not, though we can shorten it so you wouldn’t be confused. You can be Daniel and he can be Niel” Seongwoo replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

 

“Besides,” Seongwoo continued, “Didn’t Samuel name his dog Muel? It’s practically the same but you’re Daniel and this little guy is Niel” He said while he went back to stroking the kitten’s ears as it positioned itself comfortably in his arms.

 

Really, who was Daniel to complain? The pink-haired male chuckled and went beside Seongwoo to stroke the cat too, “Alright alright, this lil guy will be Niel then” He replied with the usual smile and Seongwoo’s smile widened. “Jisung-hyung is probably going to find it difficult since he always calls me Niel but I’m sure he’ll find a way”

 

Seongwoo laughed and Daniel commits the sight to memory, “No wonder you had objections about the name” The business major doesn’t usually laugh that much around him. Though if he’s already warming up to Daniel, then this wouldn’t be a rare sight soon but Daniel thinks it’s still worth remembering.

 

“Now that I think about it, it’s going to be weird calling out my own name. Got any other name in mind?” Seongwoo only laughed and waved him off.

  
~ .oOo. ~  
  


“Niel-ah” Jisung called out as he entered the dorm but was surprised when he was greeted by a pristine white cat who innocently stared up at him. “Oh you’re back early” Daniel replied as he picked up the kitten as if it’s been there ever since. “What is that?” Jisung asked and Daniel raised a brow, “It’s a cat.”

 

Jisung could facepalm himself at that, “Not that. I mean, what is that doing here? You know pets aren’t allowed! I already stopped you from bringing Peter and Rooney into the dorm when you moved here!” Daniel bit his lower lip while stroking the kitten in his arms.

 

“I know, I know but this is Seongwoo’s cat though. He was torn on risking his dean’s list status for it or not so I just wanted to help him out.” Jisung raised a brow at that line, “Seongwoo as in .. Ong Seongwoo?” Daniel turned his head back to Jisung, “Wait, you know him?” The Junior nodded in reply and proceeded to settle down by the sofa while Daniel remained dumbfounded by the doorway.

 

“Wasn’t he the freshman who couldn’t get a note out during the auditions for the vocal majors?” Daniel snapped his head back to Jisung in breakneck speed with eyes as wide as saucers, “Wait, he can sing??? I’ve only seen him dance though and Minhyun hasn’t said anything about Seongwoo and singing.” His cousin only shrugged as a response and proceeded to turn on the television, “Maybe that’s why he didn’t pass the auditions?”

 

Daniel became quiet and contemplated at the idea. No wonder why it seemed strange why Seongwoo was taking up dance alongside a business major. If he actually passed the audition, then he should have been a vocal major with a minor in dance.

 

Seems like there’s literally more than meets the eye.  


~ .oOo. ~  


It was already around early December with everyone now starting to double layers of clothing as the breeze starts to get colder as the seasons' transition from autumn to winter. With their midterms just around the corner, Seongwoo and Daniel along with Minhyun and the others usually spend their time in the cafe across campus to help each other out with their core subjects. Since they were still in their freshman year, their subjects were only different by at least one or two.

 

At least a week after Seongwoo stopped stuttering around Daniel, his speech has also improved in front of Jonghyun and the others (with the exception of Dongho which took him another week) making communicating with them easier. For the past days, Seongwoo and Jonghyun had done most of the teaching as the only dean’s listers of the group to help the others with their troubles in their common courses.

 

In the presence of two dance majors namely Daniel and Jonghyun, Seongwoo would also gain additional insight into dance when he eavesdrops on their conversations about their dance classes. Meanwhile, he also gains insight regarding singing with Minhyun and Dongho being vocal majors and Jaehwan who occasionally drops by. Sometimes he wonders what it would be like without studying all the math and instead focus on dancing or singing only.

 

The remaining individuals, Seongwoo and Minki, we’re the business majors of the group. Based on what Seongwoo has observed, Minki would make the perfect salesperson if he could keep manipulating people into buying things like how he usually does. It was already around 2:46 pm when Seongwoo decided he should take a break and started to put all his studying material away.

 

“Where are you going?” Minhyun asked when he saw Seongwoo packing up while he was conversing with Dongho about their vocal classes, “I’ll just take a break and probably continue later at night. For now, I’ll be melting the stress away with Niel.” Seongwoo was finishing his drink when Jonghyun suddenly asked, “You call Daniel ‘Niel’ now?”

 

The bespectacled male suddenly had a coughing fit at the sudden question that he almost spilled his drink on the table. Daniel who was seated beside him got up and started to pat his back to calm him down while Seongwoo muttered a small thanks in between coughs. For some reason, Seongwoo had tinges of red on his cheeks and became a stuttering mess at the innocently thrown question.

 

“N-No! He’s not..! I was t-talking about the cat!” Seongwoo said which probably came out too defensive than necessary. “You mean the one you ditched us for?” Came Minhyun’s comment and Seongwoo glared, “Get over it already. Unlike you, it can’t take care of it on its own.” Minhyun laughed at the remark and let his roommate be. “I was just kidding, just be sure Niel keeps it down to avoid getting caught.”

 

“Yes, I’m well aware mom.” Seongwoo said followed by a groan when Minhyun ruffled his hair in mock affection as his ‘mother’ “See you later then.” The business major glared at Minhyun for the second time before he finally put on his beanie and got up. “I’ll be in Daniel’s dorm room when you need me.” He waved to the group as he left the cafe.

 

Everyone else drowned in conversation again regarding academics and the most random things when Daniel suddenly remembered something. “Hey Minhyun,” Minhyun turned his attention to Daniel when he detected the curiosity in his tone, “What’s up?” The dance major fidgeted with his fingers thinking if it was alright to ask but his curiosity beat him to it. “Does Seongwoo sing?”

 

As if the question wasn’t just addressed to Minhyun, their whole table became quiet and Daniel became worried that it might have been a forbidden topic. Minhyun sensed the tension and gave Daniel a soft smile to reassure him but it ended up becoming a sad one when he remembered what the question was about.

 

“Yes, he does. He was supposed to be a vocal major with me and Minhyun.” Daniel’s eyes widened at the revelation and immediately wanted to know what happened. Minhyun sighed at the memory and Dongho continued for him, “Seongwoo couldn’t get his voice out during the auditions. You saw how he was around strangers, he could barely talk properly let alone a whole crowd.”

 

Minhyun looked back at Daniel, eyes conveying how much he cared for his friend. “I don’t know when you and the others can get to hear him sing, but I promise you he can easily top half or maybe even more than half of the vocal majors in this university.” Daniel’s mouth was left hanging in shock. If even a vocal major like Minhyun thinks Seongwoo could easily beat the others, then his curiosity was burning more than ever.

 

“So far I’m the only one who has heard Seongwoo sing before. Actually, it was during the morning after Jaehwan’s house party. I caught him singing again. He usually sings when he’s sure he’s alone.” Minhyun said, slightly smiling to himself when he was met with the memory of Seongwoo’s soft vocals faintly radiating from the other side of the door to their room.

 

“He could easily convey emotions if he wanted to. The only problem there is that he doesn’t have confidence in his voice and you know how important confidence is when it comes to performing.” This is where Daniel becomes confused, “But I’ve seen him dance and he doesn’t seem to have a problem when it comes to being confident. He can even make expressions while popping!” The raven-haired male nodded and continued, “Yes, that is true. But it’s only because he doesn’t have to use his voice to dance.” For a moment, Daniel looked confused.

 

“Basically, he doesn’t have any confidence towards anything related to his voice. By now, I’m sure you would have noticed.” No one would have missed it. Seongwoo may have fixed his speech around their group but it would sometimes come back every once in awhile. Similar to what happened earlier. Sometimes he stutters when he’s embarrassed and sometimes he just trips over his own words.

 

“Ah... I see..” Daniel settled for that since he was too speechless to formulate a proper reply, still overwhelmed by the new revelation. The vocal major gave him a soft smile and the group once again fell into a comfortable atmosphere with their own respective chatters while Daniel was left deep in thought.

 

After a few more discussions for their midterms, the group decided to call it a day and started packing up their respective materials. It was already around 4:30 pm by the time they all left the cafe. Everyone said their respective goodbyes and walked towards their own dorms. Minki, Dongho, and Jonghyun towards the other direction while Minhyun went with Daniel since they stayed in the same building.

 

Both freshmen walked in a comfortable silence, only thinking about the calming sound of soft chatter of university students and the faraway buzz of the city. By the time they reached the entrance of their dorm building, Daniel only said a soft goodbye before turning towards the stairs. “Wait,” Minhyun gently held his elbow making Daniel look back with a confused face.

 

“Don’t tell Seongwoo that you know he sings, okay?” The dance major raised an eyebrow further portraying his confusion, “He’s not so ready to admit it to the others yet even if we all know. But he doesn’t know you do so don’t tell him you know, alright?” Daniel nodded in reply with his usual blinding smile, “Alright, I’ll be sure to keep it a secret.” Just when he was about to climb the stairs, Minhyun gave him the last reminder by telling him to remind Seongwoo to return to their room or the business major would end up sleeping on Daniel’s sofa.

 

After a few flights of stairs, Daniel finally reached his room and entered the code to his dorm room. When Daniel closed the door behind him, he was met with the very embodiment of innocence. On the coffee table at the center of their living room was Ong Seongwoo with his glasses askew as he fell asleep with his head placed on top of his crossed arms. Beside Seongwoo’s face was none other than Niel who was also sleeping curled up next to the sleeping male’s crossed arms.

 

Daniel wouldn’t trust his memory with this image so he sneakily took another photo on his phone before putting his bag down and walking over to the sleeping figure. Daniel first woke up the sleeping feline by stroking its ears and was met by a purr before the kitten settled in his arms. The dance major adjusted his hold onto the kitten until he only needed one arm while his free hand settles itself on Seongwoo’s back.  

 

“Seongwoo..” Daniel softly called out while he gently shook the other male’s small frame. The said male only made a small groan and buried his face into his arms further. Before he could crush his glasses, Daniel swiftly but gently removed it from his face and placed it on the side.

 

Sometimes Daniel wonders who’s really the younger freshmen here.

 

The dance major repeated the motion, noticing how small Seongwoo’s body is when his opened hands would practically cover half of Seongwoo’s shoulder width. The raven-haired male finally stirs awake and slowly sat up while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. However, the sight catches Daniel off guard.

 

The usual Ong Seongwoo that he would see always had the large round spectacles on the bridge of his nose. This was the first time Daniel saw the Ong Seongwoo that hid behind wired framed glasses. Sharp facial features that could rival even the lead actors of the theatre department. Although Seongwoo was still in a sleepy haze, Daniel was amazed at the sight. Who knew such actor visuals were hidden all this time?

 

When Daniel snapped back to reality, Seongwoo was finally half awake after he noticed the pink-haired man’s presence and muttered a small greeting. Daniel could only smile at the cute sight. He used his fingers to comb down Seongwoo’s bangs in which he closed his eyes at the calming sensation. “I’d say good morning, but it’s already like 5 in the afternoon.”   

 

Seongwoo looked up at that with eyes widening by a fraction which prompted him to look at his phone. Unfortunately, he couldn’t see the numbers even if he squints and realized that he wasn’t actually wearing his glasses. “Ah.. where…” Was all he said before he swept his hand across the table and accidentally knocking his glasses to the floor in the process.

 

Seongwoo was just about to pat along the floor next to the table Daniel placed the pair onto his searching hands. “Here,” was all Daniel said and a sense of deja vu overcame them both. The only thing different was how Seongwoo wore his glasses before looking up at Daniel and smiled before muttering a small thank you.

 

Daniel only smiled back. Nonetheless, he was amazed at how a simple item such as wired framed glasses could drastically change a person’s appearance. The moment Seongwoo placed it back on the bridge of his nose, the once overwhelming actor visuals was now reduced to a softer image as if he was an entirely different person.

 

Both freshmen fell into a comfortable silence, neither thinking that they had to say anything or break the still air. Well, before Daniel remembered Minhyun’s reminder. “Oh, right.” Seongwoo looked back up at him with his head slightly tilted to the side to show his confusion, “Minhyun told me to remind you to go back to the dorm or you’d end up sleeping on our couch here.” The business major blinked, “Well he isn’t wrong. I was already thinking of staying for Nielie here”

 

Seongwoo continued to play with the white kitten while Daniel tried to continue his studies. But how can he when the cutest scenario is happening on the other side of the room? Daniel eventually ended up playing with the two with the excuse of ‘I’m taking a break’.

 

Not long after, the door to their dorm room suddenly clicked at the sound of the door unlocking and in came Jisung. When Jisung closed the door behind him, the first thing he saw was the two freshmen with slightly widened eyes in alarm. Meanwhile, Niel was in between the two males playing with a small ball of yarn. Jisung chuckled at the sight, “You both look like a deer in headlights. Chill, it’s just me.”

 

The two males finally let their shoulders slump in relief as they both released a sigh before Daniel went back to playing with Niel. Seongwoo, with his things already packed up, got up and slung his backpack onto his bag claiming that Minhyun might call him soon if he doesn’t return. Daniel only nodded with his usual smile and raised Niel in the air to use its paw and waved to Seongwoo. The bespectacled male laughed at the sight and made a quick bow to Jisung before he finally left the room.

 

Jisung turned back to Daniel who was preoccupied with the cat until Jisung snapped him out of his thoughts, “So that was Ong Seongwoo?” Daniel nodded, unperturbed by the question. “Yeah, he’s the one I’ve been talking about” Jisung opened his mouth to reply, instead he shook his head and told Daniel that he’ll be ordering food for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small celebrations after finals and trying something new pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter to commemorate the Wanna One comeback!  
> Also because this was just really one long chapter split into two lol

It was during mid-December when the midterms finally ended and everyone was more than happy to finally get lazy and do whatever during their winter break. Seongwoo just got out of the building and was stretching his arms over his head when his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket. The business major fished out his phone and there he saw a text message from both Daniel and Minhyun.

 

**From: Daniel**

Hey! Thought you might be up for

A ramen lunch? Something like a

Small celebration for finishing

Midterms :)

 

**From: Minhyun**

Jaehwan and the others wanted to

go out for karaoke tonight, want to come?

 

Seongwoo should have been torn really, but this time he didn’t hesitate to pick Daniel over the others. Don’t get him wrong, he loves their small group of friend. It’s just that he doesn’t think he’s ready to sing in front of them yet. Though if it was his friend, no doubt they would make everyone (even Jonghyun) sing a whole song.

 

**To: Minhyun**

Sorry, I don’t think I’m ready

to do that just yet.

 

**To: Daniel**

Sure, where do you plan on going?

 

**From: Daniel**

There’s a new ramen shop that

Just opened nearby.

 

I just have one last exam to take

And I’ll be free by then. I’ll send you a

Message when I’m done so you can

Get ready.

 

**To: Daniel**

Alright, I’ll just be lazy ‘til you

Send a signal for me to move my ass.

 

And that settles his plan. Seongwoo made his way to the dorm, placed his spectacles on the bedside table, and practically dropped everything before he plopped down on his bed. He still had an hour before Daniel would finish his test and he thought about taking a nap. No matter how much he tried, he only ended up staring at the ceiling as if it contained Michelangelo's painting in the Sistine Chapel.

 

If he was just going to be bored out of his wits, then he might as well pass time in a more productive manner. The bespectacled male sighed and sat up, putting on his glasses again before he proceeded to text Daniel.

 

**To: Daniel**

Gave up rotting in my dorm room.

I’ll stay in yours and play around with

Niel instead.

 

Text me when you’re on the way up.

 

With that, Seongwoo packed up his wallet, glasses case, and beanie before slinging the bag onto his back. Daniel’s dorm room was just two floor down so he took the stairs, ears plugged with earphones as he hummed along with the tunes while entering the door’s code. As expected, Niel’s ears perked up at the sound of the door opening and immediately ran over to his direction.

 

While Seongwoo was distracted by the clingy white kitten, Jisung came out of his bedroom and Seongwoo’s eyes widened when he saw Jisung’s eyes on him. “I-I’m sorry... I t-thought.. Um..” Seongwoo kept his head down while Niel proceeded to climb and settle itself onto his shoulder. “I thought... N-no one was.. Here..” He muttered with the volume of his voice going lower until he was barely audible but Jisung found it cute and offered a smile.

 

“It’s alright, I was just about to leave.” The junior made his way to the door and gave Niel a pat along the way. “If Daniel trusts you enough to give you the code then I trust you too. Just don’t let Niel break anything okay?” Seongwoo, still in his flustered state, nodded and made a bow with a small ‘take care’ for Jisung. The older male smiled at the freshman’s actions before he said thanks and finally left Seongwoo alone in the dorm when he closed the door.

 

Seongwoo finally released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and looked back at Niel. “You sure are lucky the students in this room are nice.” Seongwoo sat on the sofa and placed the white kitten on his lap while the feline plays around with his fingers. When the freshman checks the wall clock, he still had at least 40 minutes ‘til Daniel would finish his exams. Good thing he decided to bring his Bluetooth speaker with him.

 

After carefully placing Niel on the sofa, Seongwoo took out his speaker and placed it on the coffee table and proceeded to set it up on his phone. “So what should we listen to, Nielie?” He said as he voiced out his thoughts to the pristine white cat on his side. “Well, it’s a nice today so let’s go with a ballad playlist.” Seongwoo scrolled through his variations of playlist before he selected the latest ballad playlist he created during their midterms and proceeded to let it play in the background as he shifted his attention back to Niel.

 

“You like that?” He asked while scratching the feline’s small head to which he replied with a pur. There was still plenty of time left to spare so Seongwoo spent his remaining time unconsciously singing along with the tunes radiating from the speaker.

  
~ .oOo. ~  
  


The dance major practically leaped off the stairs of the performing arts building when he finished his exams and he was feeling ecstatic. Midterms were finally finished and he could finally visit that ramen shop he has been eyeing for weeks. Daniel took out his phone and checked for any unread messages. When his screen came to life, he only had 2 unread messages so he tapped onto the notification.

 

**From: Minhyun**

Jaehwan and the others wanted to

Go out for karaoke tonight, want to come?

 

**From: Seongwoo**

Gave up rotting in my dorm room.

I’ll stay in yours and play around with

Niel instead.

 

Text me when you’re on the way up.

 

Daniel kinda felt bad he had to turn down his friends for the sake of hanging out with just Seongwoo but he was the one who invited him in the first place. The pink-haired freshman continued his walk to the dorms, glancing every once in awhile to make sure he doesn’t bump into anyone while he texted a polite decline to Minhyun’s offer.

 

By the time he was about to reply to Seongwoo’s text, he was already one block away from the dorms so he proceeded to the entrance first before replying to the other freshman’s text. Daniel’s fingers hovered over the ‘Send’ button when a sudden thought came to mind.

 

_Why does he want me to text him when I’m on the way up?_

 

Suddenly, Daniel grinned and left the text unsent before he decided to just surprise his bespectacled friend. Who knows, he might have just fallen asleep on the sofa this time. When Daniel reached their floor, he quietly made his way to their door and was about to punch in their security code when the soft melody of “Galaxy” by Bolbbalgan4 was heard from the other side of the door.

 

But it wasn’t the choice of music that surprised him.

 

It was the singing voice that sang along with it.

  


_지나간 새벽을 다 새면_

_(When the day breaks)_   


 

_다시 네 곁에 잠들겠죠_

_(I’ll sleep by your side again)_

  


_너의 품에 잠든 난 마치_

_(I think I become an angel)_

 

_천사가 된 것만 같아요_

_(When I sleep in your arms)_

 

_난 그대 품에 별빛을 쏟아 내리고_

_(In your arms, the stars spill)_

 

_은하수를 만들어 어디든 날아가게 할거야_

_(And make the milky way, I can fly anywhere)_

 

Daniel has heard Jisung sing on multiple occasions and this was most definitely not his hyung. If memory serves him right, Jisung also mentioned something about being about the whole day so that voice doesn’t belong to his friends either. Amidst his overwhelmed state, his thumb unconsciously starts to lower itself until it eventually landed on the ‘Sent’ button on his phone.

 

_Cause I’m a pilot anywhere_

 

_Cause I’m a pilot anywhere_

 

_Lighting star shooting star_

 

_줄게 내 galaxy_

_(I’ll give you my galaxy)_

 

_Cause I’m a pilot anywhere_

 

_Cause I’m your pilot 네 곁에_

_(Cause I’m your pilot, by your side)_

 

_저 별을 따 네게만_

_(I’ll pluck those stars)_

 

_줄게 my galaxy_

_(And give them to you, my galaxy)_

 

Suddenly, a ping came from the speaker which Daniel snap out of his thoughts. He knew that tone, it was Seongwoo’s message tone and so he looked at his hands and noticed that he sent the text by accident. Unfortunately, the beautiful singing voice stopped singing after that.

  
  
  


When Seongwoo heard his message go off in the middle of the song, he picked up his phone that was left abandoned on the side.

 

**From: Daniel**

I’m already on the stairs on the dorm entrance.

Be there in a bit. Hope Niel was enough to

keep you busy.

 

That was obviously his signal to get up and stretch his limbs before Daniel arrived. Seongwoo looked around and made sure everything was still okay, nothing broken or misplaced. “Hm... Might as well use the bathroom now before Daniel arrives.” And so he walks over to the bathroom while humming to himself, leaving the speaker playing ballad music in the background.

 

After his quick bathroom break, Daniel was already entering his bedroom by the time Seongwoo was out. “Oh, you’re already here” He greeted with a smile and Daniel was taken aback. First was the actor-like visual hiding under wire-framed glasses and now a voice as beautiful as any other top singer?

 

Daniel was taking too long to respond that Seongwoo unconsciously tilted his head, his usual habit when he becomes curious. “What’s wrong?” The pink-haired male blinked and suddenly started to wildly wave his arms while claiming that nothing was wrong before he hurriedly said he’ll change clothes and closed his bedroom door.

 

Seongwoo was left confused, scratching at his neck before he shrugged and went back to where he left Niel on the sofa. Not too long after, Daniel finally came out of his room with a smaller backpack and white hoodie, practically matching Seongwoo’s black one.

 

“Oh good, you’re finished. Let me just leave some food for Niel.” He said before getting up and getting one of the cans of cat food in the pantry. The bespectacled male poured out all its contents on a small cat bowl with a bit of milk on the side to make sure Niel wouldn’t be left thirsty. Seongwoo stroked the cat a little more until Daniel had to call him out or it would be too late by then.

 

The business major finally detached himself from the feline and got his beanie and jacket (He gets cold easily) from the sofa’s armrest. The two freshmen were now on their way outside of campus on their way to the ramen place which took them longer than expected if it weren’t for all the animals that distracted them along the way.

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

By the time they reached the ramen place, it was already 2:34 pm and both were already cold from the prolonged exposure to the harsh weather. That was how they ended up sitting somewhere on the corner where it was slightly warmer. After they ordered their own food, the freshmen to joke around about how they should have arrived earlier if they weren’t so easily distracted.

 

_( “You know, if you weren’t so distracted by every dog in their winter clothes we could have arrived at around 2 pm.”_

 

_“Don’t act so innocent when you did the same to cats.”_

 

_“They were being cute.”_

 

_“Then so were the dogs” )_

 

When their orders finally arrived, they fell into a comfortable silence with both freshmen being occupied by their own phones. “You have a few green onions on the corner of your lips,” Daniel said out of the blue and Seongwoo looked up with a raised eyebrows, “Really? Where?” He asked while trying to wipe along the area of his mouth but he kept failing to get it every time.

 

Seongwoo pouted as Daniel only chuckled at his struggles and decided to help him out by getting tissue from the table and raising it up to Seongwoo’s mouth. At first, Seongwoo thought he was just handing the tissue to him but Daniel wiped his lips for him to get it off his face for good. “There, now it’s gone.” Seongwoo only blinked in reply before he playfully hit Daniel’s shoulder.

 

“Ow!” What was that for?” Daniel asked in between laughs and Seongwoo only pouted at him. “I could do it on my own, geez don’t forget I’m also older than you!” The pink-haired man playfully rolled his eyes at the remark

 

“You’re only older by like 3 months and a few weeks”

 

“It’s still a considerable gap.”  


“Are you going to be like how Jimin is to Jungkook and tell me that you were born in Busan first?”

 

“What? No, you were born in Busan. I was born in Seoul― but that’s besides the point! I was still born first.” Daniel could only laugh at his friend, they were both equally childish at times anyway. And so they were once again enveloped by a calming silence when Daniel found a random article on the internet about the latest trend among idols: the comma hairstyle.

 

Which nothing else better to do, Daniel leaned back and browsed through the article filled with images of various idols sporting the comma hairstyle. When Seongwoo was suddenly in Daniel’s field of sight, his fingers froze and eyes looking over at his bespectacled companion. At that moment, a sudden thought came to mind and that was the same moment when the filters in Daniel’s brain chose to abandon him.

 

“I think you’d suite a comma hairstyle”

 

Daniel blurted out and Seongwoo looked up at him with his head slowly tilting to the side out of habit when he’s curious “What?” Well, he had nothing to lose and the cat was out of the bag anyway. “You should try a comma hairstyle,” Daniel repeated and showed Seongwoo his phone to let him know what he was talking about.

 

The latter only blinked at the images of handsome celebrities with the same hairstyle “But why?... I don’t even think that fits me…” He muttered under his breath as he pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose but Daniel kept shaking his head. “Nonsense, it suits you just fine. What do you say we try it now?” Said the pink-haired male with the brightest smile on his face.

 

“Wait, now?”

 

“Yeah, now.”

 

Seongwoo blinked.

 

“But why..”

 

“Then let’s do it in your dorm room!”

 

“But Minhyun might be there―”

 

“My dorm room then? Jisung-hyung won’t be home ‘til 8 pm” If Seongwoo were to squint, he would definitely see Daniel’s excitement to try this out. Heck, he doesn’t even need his glasses to see it. That’s just how evident it was and Seongwoo finally sighed in defeat.

 

“... Fine.” His pink-haired companion suddenly fist pumped the air as if he just did the impossible and proceeded to drag him back to the dorms after they both paid for their meals on the counter.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small celebrations after finals and trying something new pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a double update!! If you haven't read CH4 then go back to the previous chapter :))

“Do we really have to do this?” Seongwoo inquired once he saw Daniel comeback with hair wax in his hands. “Aren’t you curious? I just have the feeling it will fit you really well.” He said with an encouraging smile. “Don’t worry about it, I can already picture you rocking this look.” The pink-haired man proceeded to sit across Seongwoo on the sofa and left the hair wax now opened on his side.

 

“... Should I remove my glasses?” Daniel thought about it before he shook his head, “Nah, you can keep it on. It won’t get in the way.” Seongwoo nodded and instead diverted his attention to Niel who decided to settle himself on his lap. “Okay, I know how to do it now. Just don’t move, okay?” The bespectacled male nodded in reply while distracting himself with Niel who was playfully biting his fingers.

 

For a moment, Daniel hesitated and took some time to admire the other male’s soft image. With glasses perched upon his nose bridge, the lens reflected the softness of the sun’s rays and fringe falling just above his eyes. After a soft purr from Niel that finally snapped him out of his thoughts, Daniel reached out and parted Seongwoo’s bangs on his left and swept the majority to his right.

 

After a few more applications of wax, Daniel was now down to the finishing touches of making the fringe curve inwards. “Aaaaand... There.” When he was finally satisfied with his work, Daniel closed the wax and stood up to take a step back. “You can look up now!” He said with the excitement bubbling inside. But Daniel wasn’t prepared for what he was about to see.

 

When Seongwoo hesitantly looked up, it’s as if the world slowed down and Daniel was left speechless. Who knew hairstyles could have huge effects on appearance? Daniel figured he must have been staring for too long when Seongwoo started fidgeting on his seat on the couch. “..It looks bad..doesn’t it..?” He questioned with a disheartened tone but Daniel was quick to reassure him.

 

“No! No, not at all it’s..” Daniel could have been lost in those eyes if he didn’t remember he was trying to prove a point. “..it’s the complete opposite actually.” The pink-haired male smiled before going back to his spot beside Seongwoo on the couch. “It’s just as I thought, you look perfect with it.”

 

Seongwoo pushed his glasses back along the bridge of his nose for the sake of hiding the blush that suddenly bloomed on his cheeks. “T-Thanks..” Daniel found the motion cute, the usual thing Seongwoo does when he gets shy. Then again, Seongwoo has always looked so soft whenever he gets shy. “But m-maybe you’re just...  Exaggerating it. I mean, i-it can’t possibly be... That perfect?”

 

If Seongwoo didn’t get to know Daniel the past months, he would have thought he said something wrong when the dance major was looking at him with a poker face. “You’re kidding.” Seongwoo only watched as Daniel made his way over to his room and came back with a portable make-up mirror in his hands. “You should see for yourself, I swear you look really great,” Daniel said with an encouraging smile to Seongwoo while he handed him the mirror.

 

True enough, when Seongwoo saw his reflection, his eyes widened that it might put any deer in headlights to shame. Although his surprised reaction was hidden behind his large frames, Daniel didn’t need to see his face to know that Seongwoo himself was shocked. In a comma hairstyle, Seongwoo looked more mature and aloof if he were to keep a poker face. The business major was so distracted that he unconsciously started to brush his fingers through his own fringe.

 

“So?” Daniel started as he once again occupied the vacant spot on Seongwoo’s side, “Told you I did a great job.” Followed by that cheeky grin of his and Seongwoo playfully rolled his eyes. “Okay fine... So it did um... Come out better than I thought.” He admitted while averting his eyes while Daniel playfully nudged him with his elbow, “Hey, why don’t you try styling it like that from now on?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow before he asked, “Why the sudden suggestion?” But Daniel just grinned, “It makes me remember you’re actually older than me”

 

Thanks to Daniel’s quick reflexes, he was able to avoid Seongwoo who made an attempt to tackle him for the remark. In the end, both freshmen ended up running around the dorm room that afternoon until Seongwoo finally caught Daniel when he ‘gave up’.

  
~ .oOo. ~

 

Seongwoo stood in front of the mirror of their bathroom, hands with hair wax at his fingertips. Daniel encouraged him to stick with the comma hairstyle saying that ‘it could raise his confidence’ and somewhere along the lines of ‘looking like a sexy version of a nerd’. A comment which initiated another running session in the dorm room because Seongwoo was most definitely not a nerd, he just happens to wear glasses and puts an effort into studying.

 

He still had at least an hour before his morning class so if anything goes wrong, he still had time to make attempts. Before he could chicken out, Seongwoo let out a deep sigh and parted his fringe with the ratios Daniel used yesterday. After at least 15 minutes of shaping his fringe(since he was such a perfectionist), Seongwoo finally stepped back and examined his own attempt at the comma hairstyle. In the end, it came out better than he thought and now he still had at least 30 minutes left before his first class.

 

_Still quite early._

 

Although he had plenty of time to spare, Seongwoo didn’t think about his outfit anymore and just settled with a white long sleeve shirt under a pastel pink sweater he found unused in his closet. Since it was still quite cold outside, he also took his black jacket with him and the maroon beanie by his bed before making his way out of the dorm. On the entire duration of his walk, Seongwoo wore his earphones while browsing through his notes for Business Law. Not once noticing how some students did a double take towards his direction.

  
~ .oOo. ~  


It was still too early for Daniel to be fully awake and functional that his eyes were barely open while walking towards his only morning dance class. Daniel was just doing his usual routine: walking while wearing one earphone alongside light movements to refresh himself with their choreography. He always made sure to keep one earphone off after Jisung once threw a book at his head for not hearing him call his name from a distance.

 

_“Did you see him?”_

 

_“Who?”_

 

_“Jaekyung mentioned about seeing that dean’s lister freshman looking different today.”_

 

_“What about him?”_

 

_“He suddenly looks more handsome now! It’s literally a visual shock”_

 

When Daniel started picking up on the conversation of a random pair, he stopped in his tracks and grew curious. Stopping within a safe distance, Daniel pretended to tie his shoelaces while eavesdropping into the conversation.

 

_“I’ve always thought he might have been handsome under those glasses and I was right!”_

 

_“I haven’t seen him today!”_

 

_“Oh you should, he’s totally eye candy now!”_

 

That was the last thing Daniel heard before the pair was now too far away to be heard. Though it got Daniel intrigued.

 

_I wonder who they were talking about?_

  
  
~ .oOo. ~  


“You guys heard? Apparently, Sungwoon is turning heads with his new style.” Came Taehyun’s voice when the dance class went on a break and everyone else in their small circle of friends (Daniel and Jonghyun included) looked over at his direction. “Wasn’t it Seongwoon?” Woojin asked and Daehwi also interjected, “Not quite sure, I just heard he’s a freshman.”

 

Daniel raised an eyebrow. Even guys are talking about the same person? “Who’s the freshman anyway?” Daehwi looked back at the pink-haired male with a glint of recognition in his eyes, “Ah! Okay, now I remember! Isn’t he always with Daniel-hyung?” Taehyun snapped his fingers and pointed at Daniel, “Oh, right! What was his name again? Hong?” Woojin scrunched his nose, “I think it was Gong? No that doesn’t sound right either..”

 

Finally, Daniel’s brain was now fully functional after all the hints the world has dropped on his. “Ahh! You mean Seongwoo? Ong Seongwoo?” Woojin and Taehyun stood up in unison with index fingers pointed at Daniel. “Yes! He’s the one.” Daniel was confused, what could Seongwoo have done to gain this much attention?

 

Jonghyun looked at his friend, curiosity and shock mixing up into one bewildered expression that Daniel couldn’t hide. “Weren’t you with him while we went out for karaoke yesterday?” The pink-haired male only shrugged, “Well yeah, I was. We just went out for ramen. I haven’t seen him today and now he’s the talk of the school?”

 

Taehyun only shrugged showing how himself was also confused, “Haven’t seen him either, guess we’ll just see later on.” Before any of them could respond, the instructor called them all back to continue their class.

  
~ .oOo. ~  


Dance class was finally over and if memory serves him right, Seongwoo just finished his morning class for Marketing around 30 minutes ago. The pink-haired male took out his phone and decided to look for the business major to see if what people were making a fuss about.

 

**To: Seongwoo**

Just finished my dance class,

You free atm?

 

Putting his phone back in his pocket, Daniel decided to just walk around while waiting for a reply. If Seongwoo doesn’t reply within the next 5 minutes, then he’s probably still in class. Fortunately for him, Seongwoo replied just 4 minutes after his text was sent.

 

**From: Seongwoo**

Quadrangle.

Just reviewing.

 

The usual short replies. Daniel chuckled to himself before he proceeded to walk towards the quadrangle. It was still early morning so the quad shouldn’t be that crowded. Yet, when Daniel got to the quad, there were small crowds of people scattered around making him scratch his head in confusion. How am I going to find Seongwoo in such a crowd?

 

_“There! By the center entrance!”_

 

_“Where? I can’t see!”_

 

_“Just look for the pink sweater!”_

 

Daniel blinked and looked around after overhearing a random conversion that just urged him to follow. Turns out his gut feeling was right. There by the center entrance was Seongwoo in a pastel pink sweater with his familiar black jacket who was preoccupied with his notes. While Daniel was making his way towards the crowd, the whispers were somehow getting louder.

 

_“So handsome!”_

 

_“How come I didn’t notice him before?”_

 

_“Do you think he’s something else without his glasses?”_

 

_“His coconut hairstyle is cute too..”_

 

_“Smart and handsome! When will I ever..”_

 

Daniel could clearly see the compliments were directed to the bespectacled man. When Daniel was finally close enough to distinguish his facial features, he immediately knew why Seongwoo was suddenly a hot topic.

 

He kept the comma hairstyle.

 

And it looked damn good.

 

Compared to Daniel’s attempt, the way Seongwoo styled his own hair made it look more... Seongwoo. The dance major has always known how his friend could be a perfectionist and this time it definitely paid off. But it was the overall scenario that made Seongwoo look more aesthetic and pleasing to the eye.

 

Pastel pink sweater and wire-framed glasses making him look more soft and innocent while the black jacket made him look calm and collected which supports his ‘smart dean’s lister’ image while he reads through his notebook.

 

Similar to his experience when they first took in Niel, Daniel felt compelled to take pictures so he did before making his way through the students towards Seongwoo. “Been here the whole time?” Was the first thing Daniel asked and Seongwoo visibly flinched, hands coming up to cover his ear at the sudden voice before he looked up and readjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose while his other hand fell back on his sides. “Not really... I think? I don’t know.. I lost track of time.” The business major moved over when Daniel sat down beside him with an excited grin.

 

“So I see you kept the hairstyle?” He said while making wriggling movements with his eyebrow and Seongwoo hits him by his shoulder out of embarrassment before looking away “Shut up..” But Daniel wasn’t the slightest bit affected and was only laughing at the reaction. “The change is getting a lot of positive reaction though! Have you been hearing them? You’re practically the talk of the whole school!”

 

If Seongwoo were to compare Daniel’s reaction to something, it would probably be a dog wagging its tail waiting for a treat after doing something great. “I haven’t heard anything, what are you talking about?” Daniel’s face did a quick 180 change when his expression suddenly dropped. “You haven’t heard? People have been complimenting you left and right the whole day even if the college for business and performing arts are like the farthest from each other on campus!”

 

Seongwoo, once again, averts his gaze back to his notes in an attempt to hide his embarrassment while he unconsciously fingers the end of his styled fringe. “... Are you sure it's me?” Daniel rapidly nods in response and practically flails his arms when he gestures to the people around the quad which were undoubtedly sneaking glances in his direction.

 

True enough, when Seongwoo scanned through the whole quad, a number of people from every direction were looking at their direction while the not-so-subtle ones even had their phones out and Seongwoo has never felt so embarrassed. Being the silent dean’s lister he was, being the center of attention was an entirely new concept. Though if he still wanted to be a singer then he has to at least try and get used to it, right?

 

For the sake of seeking confirmation, Seongwoo hesitantly raised his hand and made a small wave towards a group who were looking at their direction and the group seemed to become flustered while one of them was not hiding the phone from him at all. The bespectacled male was equally flustered, once again looking down while doing his usual habit of pushing his glasses back up his nose to hide his blush from view. But Daniel has long since picked up that habit to know that Seongwoo was embarrassed from all the attention.

 

Daniel chuckled at his companion and reached out to gently brush Seongwoo’s fringe that covered his eyes, “See? I told you it would do you good.” Seongwoo blinked, still in the middle of processing what to say when he spotted a small speck of white land on Daniel’s nose. Before Seongwoo could figure out what it was, Daniel already beat him to it. “Snow! It’s the first snowfall!”

 

Filled with childlike wonder, Daniel immediately got up to his feet and started catching snowflakes in his hand. The dance major was well aware that snow was not something that every country experiences and that was probably why he loved winter. When Daniel looked back at Seongwoo, the bespectacled male was letting the snowflakes fall on his open palm with a soft smile on his face. The sight was beyond adorable, Seongwoo’s soft smile with wire-framed glasses giving him a more innocent vibe while the whiteness of snow compliments his pastel outfit.

 

Daniel suddenly had a whole new reason to love the winter season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all watch the Wanna One comeback today? My heart couldn't take it and the Ongniel feels were strong ; v ;


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the build-up over winter break (part 1)

DID YOU ALL SEE THE LATEST PHOTOS OF SEONGWOO IN ROUND GLASSES??? MY FANFIC ONG JUST CAME TO LIFE (╥﹏╥)

(Sorry, I was just really excited and he looked so adorable and soft asdfghjkl)  
                                                                     

                                                                         

 

* * *

  
  
It was already a week into their winter break and a majority of the students went home for the break, Ong Seongwoo included. There wasn’t anything else to do in the dorm anyway since his friends also went home and Daniel returned to Busan in the meantime. Luckily, Daniel helped him smuggle Niel out of the dorm so he was able to bring him home to Incheon. Although Seongwoo was bored out of his wits, one of the few perks he had, whenever he goes home, is freedom.

 

Specifically.. The freedom to sing.

 

His family has always known about his talent and would usually encourage him to make use of it… Just not as a source of living. Regardless, they let him sing whenever he wants and he has no problem in doing so when it’s between him and his family.

 

And so here he was, roaming around their neighborhood with an earphone plugged on one ear to have something he can hum along to. Their neighborhood wasn’t that big but it wasn’t very small either. Either way, everyone knows everyone in their place and so Seongwoo doesn’t have a problem singing around them either. With their constant request for a performance from him in their parties ever since he was a child, he has long grown accustomed to their presence when he sings.

 

Seongwoo doesn’t know how long he has been walking around, but somehow he ended up in the nearby market area. It wasn’t that far from their place either but with his tall physique and distinct features, everyone else knows about him by now and so he still continues to hum with the melody.

 

“Oh, Seongwoo-ah! Look how much you’ve grown” Came the voice of Lee Sungha, the ahjumma by the vegetable stand and Seongwoo couldn’t help but smile. “Ahjumma! It’s been awhile, how is your son doing?” Sungha let out a fond laugh, “Ah, you know how he usually is. He’s still studying he’s hard these days that I have to remind him to play outside with his friends every once in awhile.”

 

Seongwoo chuckled, “The usual Woojin, huh? Guess he really wants to make you proud.” The ahjumma smiled and nodded, “That kid tries really hard even though I’m already proud of him. I think he already wants to help with all the finances!” Both laugh and continued to comfortably chatter while Sungha would attend to her buyers.

 

“So how has college been treating you? I heard you have pretty high grades.” Seongwoo hummed and nodded, “I’m actually a dean’s lister so I have to work hard and retain it if I’m going to maintain my scholarship.” Sungha chuckled and shook her head, “If it’s you, I’m already confident.”

 

“Aish, ahjummaaaaaa…” Seongwoo whined before he once again ducks down to adjust his glasses for the sake of hiding. “Yah! You shouldn’t be so embarrassed. You should have some more confidence in yourself, Seongwoo-ah” The said boy could only fidget with his fingers. “I know.. But it’s so hard! Especially when I have to sing.” The freshmen made a frustrated groan. “How am I going to be a singer if I can’t even sing in front of other people besides our neighborhood?”

 

Sungha chuckled at Seongwoo’s whining but nonetheless, she gave him reassuring pats, “Don’t you worry too much, dear. You’ll never know, maybe someday you’ll find someone who can give you the confidence boost you need.” The ahjumma playfully ruffled Seongwoo’s hair while he chuckled in reply. Good thing he didn’t style his hair today. “I’ll take your word for it. Thanks, ahjumma~”

 

Sungha never forgets to give him vegetables every time he comes back to town which is why he now had a small plastic of various vegetables in his hand. It was still early in the afternoon and Seongwoo has long finished his requirements before the break even started. For now, he just needed a breath.

 

The market has always been his favorite place. Amidst its hustle and bustle, he always has great finds for the cheapest of prices. Today wasn’t an exception either, he has been roaming around the market for at least an hour now after he left Sungha’s stall. That was when one stall by the end caught his eye. He was pretty certain it wasn’t there the last time so it must have been relatively new but its various displays were enough to catch anyone’s attention. It wouldn’t hurt to check so he made his way over to the stall and took his time in looking through their unique accessories.

 

On the corner of his eye, Seongwoo spotted a peach-colored cat pendant attached to a silver ring. _Probably a keychain_ , Seongwoo thought. He doesn’t know why, but for some reason, it reminded him of Daniel. _Definitely the pink hair and love for cats._ He thought to himself while he eyed the pendant on display “You’ve got a good eye.” Seongwoo flinched back startled and looked up only to come eye-to-eye with the seller.

 

“It’s pretty much the only one of its kind so unfortunately, it isn’t so cheap.” Seongwoo only smiled and lightly shook his head. “No, I’m not buying it. It’s just… it just reminded me of someone.” The lady behind the counter hummed, “Someone special, I presume?” The bespectacled male felt a warmth spread on his cheeks while he raised his hand that was waving in denial. “N-No... They just―... I m-mean he’s... He’s my friend… Probably best friend at this point..” He muttered, unconsciously smiling at the last line. “I see... He seems to be someone special to you, yes?” Seongwoo bit his bottom lip in hesitation but it eventually broke out into a smile now that he thought about it.

 

“I guess he is.”

  
~ .oOo. ~

 

In the end, the lady gave him the keychain but he insisted that it was fine. However, the lady was persistent and Seongwoo ended up accepting it while giving her a bit of the money he brought with him. And so, here he was in his room admiring the peach cat pendant that had a small gemstone by the cat’s collar. That is until his phone buzzed from his bedside table.

 

**From: Daniel**

How’s your break so far?

I’m already bored (╥_╥)

 

Sometimes Seongwoo is amazed by all the effort Daniel puts into his emoticons for the sake of expressing his thoughts and feelings.

 

**From: Seongwoo**

Lazing around.

Will probably end up rotting here...

 

**From: Daniel**

Well, would you look at that?

Guess we’re in the same boat.

 

If I remember right, you live around

Incheon?

 

**From: Seongwoo**

Yep. Why’d you ask?

 

**From: Daniel**

Just to be sure (＾＾；)

I don’t know that many people

living in Incheon.

 

With both freshmen bored out of their wits, they ended up texting the whole afternoon and time passed by so fast that the next thing Seongwoo observed is that the sky was already dark.

 

“Seongwoo!” Came his mother’s voice from downstairs and he immediately sat up on the call. “Yeah?” He called out while approaching the door to head his mom better. “You called?” His mother looked up from their staircase and immediately had a smile etched on her face at the sight of her son, “Their having another karaoke session down the street and they want to hear you. It’s been so long since we last heard you sing.”

 

The bespectacled male immediately smiled at the idea of singing as much as he wanted to and so he didn’t need to be told twice to get a coat before heading out to where their neighbors were. Seongwoo was too excited that he practically ran over probably without noticing that he did and he had to readjust his glasses while trying to catch his breath. “I’m here!” He exclaimed out of excitement which immediately caught everyone’s attention.

 

Sungha was the first to notice him so she called him over and Seongwoo was practically bouncing over to her side, “It’s been long dear boy, don’t you think?” She questioned as she hands over the mic in her hands to the bright bespectacled lad. “Sure has, I haven’t sung a whole song in a while.” That was how Seongwoo spent his night that day, singing as if there was no tomorrow and singing duets with whoever wanted to sing with him. His neighborhood has always been tight and every single one of them loved his voice. They were always his driving force or source of encouragement whenever he sings.

 

But then the most unexpected thing that could possibly happen .. happened.

 

Amidst their singing of BigBang’s Bang Bang Bang, Seongwoo didn’t notice the arrival of a tall newcomer with chestnut brown hair. Only Sungha spotted the newcomer who stiffly stood at the side while looking around. What interested Sungha was how the boy immediately made a wide smile once his gaze fixated itself on Seongwoo.

 

The ahjumma was very intrigued, Seongwoo doesn’t usually bring anyone outside of Incheon to their neighborhood. Last time he did that, he brought back a certain Hwang Minhyun for a project. She may be old, but Sungha is definitely sure that this is not that Minhyun. “Looking for anyone, dear?” She asked with a softness in her voice as to not scare the young lad.

 

The tall man with broad shoulders slightly looked down and flashed a sheepish smile, “N-No, it’s just... I was supposed to surprise him actually. He doesn’t know I’m here” He half whispered while ducking down to avoid being seen because of his big physique. Sungha could not help but smile at such a cute friend, Seongwoo has never mentioned this lad to her but she was already curious. The boy looked like he was around the same age, only bigger in body size.

 

“Let’s keep you hidden then, shall we?” The younger male flashed another thousand-watt smile and made small bows towards the ahjumma. “What’s your name, dearie?” The brunette scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment, “Daniel. Kang Daniel.” Sungha hummed, “Daniel, is it? Quite a unique name. Well then, Seongwoo is about to go for another song. Why don’t you surprise him by the front?”

 

Daniel nodded and bowed once again to the ahjumma before making his way through the crowd. Just as he was told, Seongwoo was indeed starting another song. One that he has heard in Seongwoo’s playlist the past few days, Last Love by Kim Bumsoo. By the time Daniel has reached the front, Seongwoo was already at the first chorus.

 

_그대 오직 그대만이_

_(You, only you)_

 

_내 첫사랑 내 끝사랑_

_(My first love, my last love)_

 

Daniel has already heard him sing when he first caught him singing in his dorm room, but seeing it for himself was an entirely different experience. He could clearly see Seongwoo enjoying it and singing with such passion as if the song were his own song.

 

_지금부터 달라질 수 없는_

_(From now on it can’t be different)_

 

_한 가지_

_(You’re one of a kind)_

 

Daniel was too immersed in the singer in front of him that he barely registered Seongwoo looking over his direction, eyes widening at the sudden appearance of a familiar face. As if it were a normal occurrence, Daniel just flashes his usual bright smile that puts the sun to shame while doing a small wave towards Seongwoo’s direction.

 

The business major was too overwhelmed that he almost forgot to sing the last line of the song so he quickly brought the mic back to his lips to finish off the first chorus with voice his coming out a little shaky.

 

_그대만이 영원한 내 사랑_

_(Only you will be my love forever)_

 

Before the next verse could even start, Seongwoo immediately handed the mic over to someone else beside him before he made his way towards Daniel. “Hey―” Seongwoo clamps his hand onto Daniel’s wrist and proceeds to drag him towards his house, not once uttering a word due to Daniel’s sudden presence.

 

When Seongwoo finally closes the door behind him only then does he let go of Daniel’s wrist. “W-what.. what are y-you even... d-doing here? He asked, face all red in either embarrassment or exhaustion, Daniel wasn’t so sure which one.

 

“Well, my parents left when something urgent in work came up so I’ll be lonely for the remainder of the break... Figured I could crash with you for a bit.” Daniel said, all smiles adorning his face but Seongwoo just stared at him and it made him nervous. “Um... Was it too sudden? I’m sorry... I should have thought this throughー“

 

“No!” Seongwoo immediately interjects with both hands raised to his front. “I-I mean.. it's fine. Just surprised and all. It’s just that... Isn’t Busan like.. 3 hours away?” The business major inquired, “3 and a half actually.” Seongwoo blinked, “So you mean to say, you were already on the train while I was texting you earlier?”

 

Daniel was back to his bright smile when he nodded in reply, “Yep! Had to make sure you were at least here you know? I might end up surprising your family instead if you weren’t here.” Before Seongwoo could retort, his mother suddenly came into view.

 

“Oh, Seongwoo-ah. Who’s you’re friend?” She asked with a kind smile that Daniel would sometimes see on Seongwoo. “Ah.. this is Daniel. The one I told you about the other day?” The bespectacled male gestured to Daniel’s direction and the said male bowed at the elder female with a smile. “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Ong. I’m Daniel” Daniel shook the lady’s hand while the lady complimented Daniel on his built. “It’s already so late though. Daniel dearie, why don’t you stay for the night?”

 

“Actually, I was just about to ask if he could stay for the week,” Seongwoo interjected before Daniel could answer. “Oh of course. You haven’t brought anyone here since Hwang Minhyun so I’m quite ecstatic about this!” Daniel flashes another bright smile and proceeded to thank the elder woman for her kindness.

 

“Make yourself at home, Daniel. You can stay with Seongwoo in his room. We’ll bring up the extra beds later on.” Seongwoo was just about to bring Daniel to his room before his mother called out for the last time, “Seongwoo-ah, are you still going back to the karaoke? They’re still looking for you after you suddenly disappeared!”

 

Seonwoo was just about to say no but Daniel replied faster by a second, “We’ll be back after I put my stuff down!” The woman smiled, “Alright you two, don’t take too long.” Daniel smiled back and made a small bow before he turned back to Seongwoo who looked like a deer in headlights.

 

“What’s wrong?” Seongwoo started blinking again after being snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Daniel, “Nothing, it’s just... y-you’re here... and.. I haven’t sung in front of.. anyone else besides them..” Seongwoo muttered while leading Daniel towards his room.

 

“How come? It’s a waste though, you have a really nice voice!” Daniel proclaimed with such excitement as if it was the first time he heard a human sing. “I-I’m.. just not confident enough... I grew up with them so I have no problem singing around here but..” He glanced back at Daniel and pushed his glasses back up to hide the blush on his cheeks. “.. y-you’re suddenly here and now... I’m suddenly shy... I-I don’t think I can sing..”

 

Daniel was probably internally squealing at the sight, Seongwoo always looked smaller and innocent when he was embarrassed. The dance major reached out a hand and held onto Seongwoo’s hand on his side. Seongwoo instinctively held onto the hand and Daniel proceeded to make comforting circles with his thumbs on The back of Seongwoo’s hand. “I’ve already heard you sing, and I swear you have nothing to worry about. You have a really beautiful voice that I wouldn’t mind listening to you the whole day.”

 

Seongwoo groaned at the cheesy compliment and repeatedly hits Daniel’s arm while the larger male only laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU ALL SEE THE LATEST PHOTOS OF SEONGWOO IN ROUND GLASSES??? MY FANFIC ONG JUST CAME TO LIFE (╥﹏╥)  
> Also, the BTS AMAs were today! Too bad I was in school, I couldn't watch the performance OTL ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's first day in Incheon aka The start of the build-up over winter break (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Hi lol back at it again with another one of those fluffy filler chapters with a purpose hey hey hey :D

The next morning was nothing short of a comforting ordinary day. Mr. Ong left early for work while the two freshmen woke up late since they spent last night organizing Daniel’s things and bedding in Seongwoo’s room. When the two engaged in eye contact, both Seongwoo and Daniel’s eyes shifted to the other’s hair and giggled at their ridiculous bed hair that looked like birds nests.

 

Luckily for them, Seongwoo’s mother has already set up their breakfast and even assisted them if they wanted anything else. A comforting silence ensued while both freshmen were slowly waking up from their drowsy states as they ate their breakfast. Meanwhile, Seongwoo’s mother proceeded to dishwashing and collected the used pans and plates her husband used earlier.

 

“Why don’t you take Daniel to the market today?” Was the first thing his mother said while the duo was eating breakfast amidst the comfortable silence. “I was planning to actually... it’s easy to pass time there and I always find something interesting.” Daniel, who was preoccupied with the food he was munching, was suddenly intrigued.

 

“What’s on the market?” He asked but Seongwoo only smiled, “You’ll see. It’s my favorite place whenever I come home.” Daniel only hummed and went back to eating.

  


“Woah!” Was Daniel’s initial reaction when they got to the market and Daniel was practically buzzing with excitement beside him. Seongwoo chuckled at the reaction and he let Daniel drag him to whatever he found interesting. The business major has always been here and has probably known the market like the back of his hand but it was something else for Daniel.

 

He was interested in the simplest things such as accessories and even food that it didn’t seem likely for Daniel to get bored at all. Daniel ran off again before Seongwoo could even follow and he just sighed with a light shaking of his head.

 

“You’re friend seems really excited.” Came Sungha’s voice and Seongwoo smiled before he approached her veggie stall. “You have no idea. I could barely keep him in place!” Sungha chuckled at the distressed boy but she didn’t miss the fond curve of Seongwoo’s lips. “Is he a new friend?” Seongwoo nodded in reply all the while keeping his eyes on Daniel when he was finally within his view again.

 

“I met him a month after our finals for the first term… It wasn’t really a nice way to meet.” He muttered with a sheepish smile and a slight scratch on his neck. “I actually bumped into him really hard that we both practically fell to the ground and he recognized me in the party.” Sungha openly laughed at the situation while Seongwoo was left in his once again flustered state of embarrassment.

 

“Well isn’t that something.” Both fell into a comfortable silence after that but Sungha carefully observed Seongwoo’s expressions. Sungha has watched this boy grow up since he was just a little kid and she has practically memorized every expression in Seongwoo’s repertoire by now. That expression was similar to how Seongwoo looked at his first pet whenever they would chase each other in circles.

 

It wasn’t just the glint of happiness in his eyes,

 

It was also the hints of adoration and probably love given by how fond he has always looked at the taller male. Sungha didn’t need to ask, she was certain. Whoever this boy was, hopefully they wouldn’t do anything to hurt Seongwoo’s fragile heart.

 

“Take care of this friend of yours.” Came Sungha’s voice that suddenly broke their little bubble and Seongwoo was taken aback by the sudden statement. “You’ll never know, he might be more important than you think.” Seongwoo was confused by her sudden comment, but she has always been with him. He would trust her no matter what she says so he smiled and nodded to show he’ll be sure to remember that.

 

“Seongwoo!”

 

Before the two could talk any further, Daniel suddenly ran towards their direction. He was already covered with a thin layer of sweat from all his running out of excitement but the smile never once faltered. While Seongwoo was too busy thinking about the possibility of Daniel not smiling, the brunette suddenly raised two necklaces to his face with the sun and the moon as pendants.

 

“The lady from the other stall gave it for a really cheap price when she saw me looking at it.” Daniel explained with an embarrassed scratching on the back of his head. Seongwoo blinked as an initial reaction before Daniel handed him the pendant with the moon and stars. “Here, this is yours.” The bespectacled male stared at the pendant on his palm and looked back at his friend.

 

“Why were you staring at this in the first place?” He asked which probably sounded a bit negative but Daniel was still all smiles. “It reminded me of you.” Now that was not what he expected. “The stars obviously reminded me of your moles because really, they’re amazing and I could never forget something like those. But I just thought you were like the moon.” Daniel chuckled when he saw the bespectacled freshman push up his glasses, the usual embarrassed habit.

 

“Remember how General Shang and the other soldiers sang about being mysterious as the dark side of the moon?” Seongwoo tilted his head in confusion, “You being mysterious and all since the first time we met, you’re practically like the moon but not necessarily the dark side. And between the two of us, I’m obviously the sun. So if I’m the bright sun, then you’re the calmer and more rational one who’s as mysterious as the moon.” Daniel finished with another one of his signature smiles.

 

Seongwoo only blushed and playfully hits Daniel (again) out of embarrassment. “That was so cheesy I could puke.” Daniel laughed like how he always does to the smallest of things. For a moment, both males forgot that they were still around Sungha and so the ahjumma was able to observe their natural interaction. Even without her glasses, the two freshmen practically complimented each other’s personality.

 

Daniel was bright and Seongwoo was reserved. Daniel had a huge build with broad shoulders while Seongwoo had a thin and lithe figure. Daniel was the sun who could brighten up anyone’s day while Seongwoo was the moon who remained mysterious yet calm, unfazed by the darkness like a guiding light in the abyss.

 

Sungha was just happy that Seongwoo finally found someone who was such a complementary opposite.

  
~ .oOo. ~

 

By the time the freshmen duo returned to the house, it was already 6 pm and Daniel had other knick-knacks in his arms (Others which were of course freebies from the ahjummas who found him cute or found out he was Seongwoo’s friend). “That was really fun! I wish we had something like that in Busan... Then again I might always end up being broke if that was the case.” Came Daniel’s usual habit of talking to himself that Seongwoo always finds adorable.

 

They were only planning on having a movie marathon that night, but it seems like fate had other plans. “Seongwoo-ah! Daniel-ah!” His mother called out and the duo stopped midway up the stairs. “Their inviting you for tonight’s karaoke again, interested in another night of karaoke?” Seongwoo was about to protest but again, Daniel was faster by a second.

 

“Sounds like fun!” He said with that usual thousand-watt smile and Seongwoo looked down at Daniel looking betrayed. “But we were supposed to have a movie marathon.” Daniel held his hand on instinct and lightly tugged him down the stairs. “We still have at least four days before school starts, C'mon! It’ll be fun!” Seongwoo was obviously looking hesitant but Daniel gave him a reassuring squeeze on his hand and Seongwoo instinctively looked at Daniel’s eyes filled with pure encouragement as if he was trying to say ‘ _we don’t need to if you don't want to.’_

 

Seongwoo doesn’t know what overcame him at that moment. But when he looked at Daniel, he felt that everything was going to be okay. “It’ll just be your usual crowd and me, but I know you can sing well so don’t worry about it. I know you’ll do better than expected.” Followed by his signature smile that has Seongwoo feeling butterflies in his stomach and a surge in confidence.

 

“Okay, Let’s go~”

  


By the time the duo made it to the usual karaoke set up, everyone greeted Seongwoo who they always expected to come while Seongwoo introduced Daniel to the rest of the neighborhood. With a bright smile and friendly personality, it wasn’t hard for the crowd to accept him while the elderly even cooed at the bright and bouncy freshmen. Even when Seongwoo said he was a dance major who specialized in b-boying, everyone encouraged a short demo from Daniel who complied when they gave him some space.

 

Needless to say, Daniel was immediately loved by the others that some of them were playfully joking around that Seongwoo finally brought a boyfriend with him. Seongwoo was, of course, embarrassed beyond belief but he was lucky enough that Daniel was too distracted to catch the comments about being Seongwoo’s alleged boyfriend.

 

After Daniel has met practically everyone in the neighborhood, he was now mingling with the crowd while he was seated by the front. Meanwhile, Seongwoo was scrolling through the songs with the mic on his other hand feeling slightly fidgety in Daniel’s presence. It was just one new face in his usual audience but he can’t help but feel nervous. In the end, he settled for Galaxy by Bolbbalgan4, the very first song that Daniel heard him sing.

 

The moment Seongwoo started off the first note, Daniel was already immersed although he observed that there was still a slight tremor in Seongwoo’s voice. Probably because Daniel was in the crowd and he has yet to recover from the nerves. Daniel looked around and saw that the other mic was just held by someone near him so he asked for it and it was immediately handed over to him.

 

Seongwoo was too focused on singing the lyrics on the screen that he didn’t see the other mic that was now in Daniel’s hand. Usually, he would leave out the rap part since he himself can’t really rap. Yet, when the cue for the rap part came, a deep voice suddenly came from the speakers and Seongwoo immediately turned around to see who sang the rap part for him.

 

_Like a star 내리는 비처럼_

_(Like a star, like falling rain)_

 

_반짝이는 널 가지고 싶어_

_(You shine, I want to have you)_

 

_Get ma mind_

 

Seongwoo has never known, let alone heard Daniel rap before and he was suddenly rooted on the spot. Rapper Daniel was something else, he knew how to use his charisma well that he instantly had everyone’s attention while he made his way to the front beside Seongwoo.

 

_엄지와 검지만 해도_

_(Even if I just use my thumb and index finger)_

 

_내 마음을 너무 잘 표현해_

_(I express how I feel very well)_

 

_붙어 안달 나니까_

_(I’m eager to be with you)_

 

When Daniel looked at him, Seongwoo sucked in a breath and pushed back his glasses while Daniel only teased him with a smirk knowing what that gesture meant. Everyone including Seongwoo was entranced by Daniel’s impromptu performance. The way he moves as if he were dancing and the way he uses his hands to express himself while he rapped along with the lyrics.

 

_마냥 떨리기만 한 게 아냐_

_(So I haven’t been that nervous)_

 

_준비가 되면 쏘아 올린 인공위성처럼_

_(When I’m ready like a satellite that’s been launched)_

 

_네 주윌 마구 맴돌려 해_

_(I’ll spin around you)_

 

The bespectacled male didn’t know when it happened. The next thing he knew, Daniel’s hand was suddenly on his and the brunette gave it a gentle squeeze as if he were telling him that he’ll be fine and he shouldn’t be nervous of anything else. Seongwoo looked up at him and Daniel instantly had his blinding smile. It was just a small gesture. Nothing special that anyone actually does at any time of the day.

 

_더 가까워진다면 네가 가져줄래_

_(If I get closer, would you hold)_

 

_이 떨림을_

_(This tremor)_

 

Yet, at that moment, Seongwoo felt like the nerves he once felt were instantly drained when Daniel squeezed his hand. Seongwoo raised the mic to his lips, eyes not once leaving Daniel’s own filled with encouragement and trust. As if he were telling him that nothing could possibly go wrong. When Seongwoo continued on with the song, hands still in Daniel’s large ones...

 

… Seongwoo sang with a voice that was much more stable compared to his start and Daniel was ecstatic. Although Seongwoo was looking at the screen to follow the lyrics, the hand he had in Daniel’s grip didn’t let go even if Daniel already loosened his hold. They stayed like that for the remainder of the song with only Seongwoo’s vocals as the background noise as if there was no crowd behind them.

 

Seongwoo was already at the last chorus when he decided to look back at Daniel who has yet to let go of his hand. Daniel was focused on the screen, reading through the last bit of the lyrics before he also looked over to Seongwoo and the two were locked in each other’s gazes. Daniel gave him another one of his bright smiles and Seongwoo smiled back before he finished off the song.

 

_Cause I’m a pilot anywhere_

 

_Cause I’m a pilot anywhere_

 

_Lighting star shooting star_

 

_줄게 내 galaxy_

_(I’ll give you my galaxy)_

 

_Cause I’m a pilot anywhere_

 

_Cause I’m a pilot I’m your pilot_

 

_Lighting star shooting star_

 

_줄게 my galaxy_

_(I’ll give you my galaxy)_

 

Daniel cheered when Seongwoo got a 100 from the karaoke machine, still not letting go of the bespectacled man’s hand even if Seongwoo once again pushes back his glasses to hide the blush on his cheeks. The wilder part of the audience cheered while some were even wolf whistle at the pair, some even playfully exclaiming to stop flirting in front of the crowd which immediately made both of them embarrassed.

 

And yet, Daniel still doesn’t let go but Seongwoo is thankful for that. With Daniel’s hold, he feels more relaxed and even protected as if Daniel was transferring his own energy to him. Regardless of their playful banter with the crowd, Seongwoo proceeded to sing a few more songs with Daniel singing along to others before they finally decided to call it a day and went back to Seongwoo’s house.

 

Even on the way home, they walk side-by-side with barely any space in between them making their hands naturally brush against each other. Amidst their comforting silence, Daniel looks over to his companion and needless to say, Seongwoo looked ethereal. Although their height difference was small, it was still enough for Daniel to get a higher view of Seongwoo’s features and yet the moon sheds its light in a perfect angle that emphasizes all of Seongwoo’s charming points.

 

What Daniel finds amazing is how Seongwoo was indeed radiating calmness and silence in the most comfortable way possible. In the morning he can be as bright as Daniel and maybe even brighter if he tried. But in the looming darkness of the night, he becomes just as how Daniel described him earlier.

 

Like the moon, he is mysterious yet calm. Unfazed by the darkness like a guiding light in the abyss.

 

Yet, he continues to walk side-by-side with the sun.

 

His most complementary opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism always appreciated~ Also expect another update on Saturday, I'll have finals coming up soon so I might as well drop another chapter hohoho (( Also Congrats to the 4th music show win for Beautiful~! ))


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of Seongwoo's 'stage trauma' aka The start of the build-up over winter break (part 3)

The following days after their karaoke night, Daniel started to uncover the different sides of Ong Seongwoo. With his love for singing now out in the open, Seongwoo now sings on every chance he gets. When he’s doing some of his chores, when they walk around the neighborhood, when Daniel would ask him to sing, and even when he’s in the bathroom.

 

Daniel doesn’t mind the change. In fact, he actually loved seeing how Seongwoo has fun whenever he sings. Even now as they prepare for their movie marathon that was supposed to be done yesterday, Seongwoo continues to hum to himself and Daniel would sometimes ask him to sing a song.

 

“Am I supposed to be a part-time radio for you now?” Seonwoo playfully says as Daniel requests another one of his jams. The dance major smiles and shrugs, “I just really like the songs. But hearing them in your voice makes it all the more better” Earning him another hit on his shoulder but Daniel always laughs at Seongwoo’s embarrassment.

 

Later on, both freshmen were now lounging on the couch while watching a random movie on the screen. Seongwoo would usually lay on someone’s lap, but he needed to wear his glasses to watch. Instead, he settled on laying his head on Daniel’s shoulder as the closest thing to laying down.

 

They remain like that for the duration of the movie with Seongwoo fiddling with the end of Daniel’s locks. “This question is probably long overdue by now but... What happened to the pink hair?” Daniel hummed and ran a hand through his hair. “Well the pink was already fading and maintaining it was hard so I thought a more natural hair color would be easier. Should I pick a different color?”

 

Seongwoo shook his head and smiled as a reassurance, “No,” He raised a hand and continued to play with the brown locks, “I think it suits you just fine.” Daniel smiled back and mumbled a quick thanks before diverting their attention back to the screen.

 

Another silence fell upon them and Daniel was lightly chewing on his lower lip, hesitance evident on his features. But Seongwoo was an observant person and he knew when something was on Daniel’s mind. “What’s wrong?”

 

Daniel chewed on his lower lip before he looked at the bespectacled male, “Can I ask you something?” Seongwoo chuckled, “You just did but sure, go on ahead.” The dance major still looked tense with his fingers fiddling with the ends of his shirt.

 

The brunette breathed in and turned to his companion, “How come you can sing in front of your family and not anyone else?” Seongwoo became quiet and it made Daniel panic. “I-I mean, you have such a great voice and all that and you can already control it so well so why?” The bespectacled male leaned back on the couch, lips pressed into a thin line while he fiddled with his fingers.

 

“If it’s not something you’re ready to tell then I can drop the subject” Daniel reassured with a gentle pat on his shoulder. Seongwoo shook his head, “No, it’s fine. You were just curious anyway.” So Daniel waited, his hand not once leaving Seongwoo’s shoulder and instead gave a light squeeze in which Seongwoo smiled in return. “It’s.. nothing big really. Just the usual rookie mistake.”

 

Daniel remained silent, not pressuring Seongwoo into speaking and instead patiently waited for him to get his thoughts together. The business major sighed and readjusted the wire-framed glasses resting on his nose bridge, “I used to be really bright and bouncy as a child practically running from one group to the next. It was nice really, I would even make people laugh for the sake of making them smile.”

 

Seongwoo had a fond smile on his face but Daniel still remained silent to let him continue, “I already sang a lot back then that’s why all my neighbors know. Though at that time, even every student is school knew.” Now this is what made Daniel interested. “I would usually sing at pretty much everywhere, my classmates would usually ask me to sing especially in music class. My teachers also remembered me as that kid who would always sing when he can.”

 

Suddenly, Seongwoo’s expression started to fade which didn’t go unnoticed by Daniel. “We had a small competition among the classes once, just a small choir competition. Of course, everyone knew I could sing so they gave me the solo part without a second thought.” The bespectacled once again pushes his glasses back as he stares at his lap, “I was happy. Really excited too so I took every precaution to keep my voice in check and even asked help from my mom.”

 

Daniel didn’t miss the slight tremble in his voice so he gently held onto Seongwoo’s hand and he didn’t shake him off. Instead, he also held Daniel’s hand with a small smile playing on his lips. “Then.. on the day of the performance. We were practically in perfect condition. Everyone was confident we would at least get a place in the top 3 you know?” He said with a small chuckle before his lips reverted back to a line. “But then..” Seongwoo became fidgety and Daniel was practically on the edge of his seat.

 

“On the performance itself... Everyone sang so well until... Until..” Seongwoo sucked in a long breath, “Until my voice cracked during my solo.” He finally said as he bit his lower lip to stop it from trembling. Daniel didn’t hesitate and immediately draped an arm over Seongwoo’s shoulders. “Everyone was shocked, of course, me included. At first, they were all trying to reassure me that it was fine and I probably felt pressured to do well so I calmed down fairly fast.”

 

At this point, Seongwoo was now holding onto the edge of Daniel’s shirt as if he would disappear if he let go. “You can stop there if it’s too much.” Daniel offered but Seongwoo shook his head, “No, I might as well finish it if I’ve already said this much..” Daniel just nodded and continued his ministrations of drawing comforting circles on the back of Seongwoo’s hand with his thumb.

 

The bespectacled male took another deep breath, grip unconsciously tightening on Daniel’s hand. “We only ended up as second place because of that and everyone was happy and for a moment, I forgot about my mistake. But..” Daniel glanced up at Seongwoo whose eyes were now glistening with a thin layer of what would most probably be tears. “They released the final scores afterward. The score with the winning team was definitely a close fight... Everything score in each category in the criteria was close... Except for one which made us lose.”

 

Seongwoo hesitantly looked back at Daniel with a sad attempt at a smile, “We lost because of voice control and it was obviously my fault.” The bespectacled male raised a shaky hand, once again pushing back his glasses for the sole excuse of looking down. “Of course they all pretended it was o-okay but I eventually picked up on their conversations. T-They … they blamed m-me. It was my fault my voice cracked on the most important day a-and... I accept that.”

 

Seongwoo was on the verge of crying, the movie now forgotten as it continues to play in the background, “T-They never told me straight to my face, but I knew what they were saying it was just... s-so horrible I’m glad I don't remember the w-words... I couldn’t bring myself to s-sing in front of others after that. Heck, I-I stopped singing in school and they.. they seemed to like it better that way..”

 

Seongwoo was now full on crying and Daniel didn’t need to be told twice to comfort the smaller male. The brunette reached out and removed Seongwoo’s glasses, putting it down on the coffee table and pulled the crying male into his arms. Tears stained his shoulder as Seongwoo buried his face in it but he didn’t mind. Instead, he held him tightly and whispered comfort into his ear.

 

They remained in that position until the room became silent with only Seongwoo’s sobs and Daniel’s murmuring being heard. The movie that was playing earlier was now over but both didn’t mind, they could continue it later and Daniel had a much bigger thing to worry about.

 

When Seongwoo eventually calmed down, Daniel got his handkerchief and pulled Seongwoo away from him to wipe the tear stains on his cheeks. “I’m sorry for asking..” Daniel murmured but Seongwoo shook his head with a small smile. “I-It’s okay... You were curious and.. I had to get it o-out.. I h-haven’t told anyone since t-then..”

 

“Well, those were years ago and you are definitely not who you were back then. If anything I’m sure it was a learning experience for you. Because now, your voice is so stable the vocal majors would be jealous.” Again comes Seongwoo hitting his arm out of embarrassment while Daniel laughs as usual.

 

“Though, I’m serious. If those people heard you now, they would be so surprised they could cry for ever picking on you because your voice sounds so beautiful that they’d wish they were you.” Seongwoo chuckled at the comment and wiped off the remaining stains on his face before he looked back at Daniel, eyes still red and puffy.

 

“Thank you... I’ve probably needed that for like.. a while now.” Daniel smiled that thousand-watt smile that Seongwoo even squinted and muttered ‘too bright’ as a joke. They both ended up laughing at the ridiculousness of it until Seongwoo yawned and rubbed his eyes.

 

“Tired?” Daniel asked, and the smaller male nodded. “I think the crying made me tired..” The dance major placed a pillow on his lap and patted its top, “You can take a nap if you want, we can continue the marathon later.” Seongwoo blinked and stared down at the tempting pillow, alternating his gaze between Daniel’s smile and the pillow. “... You sure?”

 

Daniel made a small sound of confirmation and patted the pillow again in which Seongwoo finally complied. The small male readjusted his position and finally laid his head on the pillow, “Hmm, too high..” Seongwoo muttered so he removed the pillow and laid down directly on Daniel’s lap.

 

“Is this fine?” He asked as he looked up from his position and Daniel only nodded, “Yeah, sure. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable.” Seongwoo nodded and laid down on his side, curled into a little ball, hands cushioning his head on Daniel’s lap, and finally closed his eyes to let sleep take over. It didn’t take too long until Seongwoo was fast asleep, thanks to Daniel’s hand that was running through his hair.

 

It wasn’t long until Seongwoo’s mom entered the room while Daniel was watching a random variety show. Mrs. Ong was greeted by the sight of her son sleeping on his friend’s lap as the said friend combs through his hair. Danie was shocked when the elder women was suddenly in front of them, reaching out to gently run a hand through her sleeping son’s hair.

 

Seongwoo hummed in his sleep and unconsciously leans towards the touch before going back to his previous position. “It’s been long since Seongwoo brought a friend with him, you know? Always going on about school work he needed to do to make us proud. Even if we keep telling him we’re already proud.”

 

Daniel smiled at how affectionate Seongwoo’s mother was and the woman smiled back, “Though yours was a surprise visit, Seongwoo still seemed excited having you around. You must be a great friend of his.” The dance major let out a shy laugh while scratching his head, “I don’t know, I’ve only met him a few months ago so it hasn’t been long..”

 

Mrs. Ong shook her head, “It’s not about how long you’ve known each other dearie. It’s always about how other people affect you.” Daniel was smiling albeit slightly confused, “If they bring out different sides you didn’t know you had, then they’re definitely friends worth keeping.”

 

The elder woman stood up straight and chuckled at the confusion visible on Daniel’s features, “My son hasn’t been the extroverted type for a while but I’m not so sure why... He just suddenly became quiet when in fact, he used to be a very bright kid.” Daniel immediately connected the dots to Seongwoo’s story earlier, meaning his mother doesn’t know about the singing competition.

 

“Daniel dear, you made him change in a good way and I am very thankful about that. It may not be obvious to you, but I have raised that boy after all.” Mrs. Ong said with a fond smile as she softly brushes a hand through his son’s face. “It’s been quite a while since I’ve seen him smile this much because of someone.”

 

She stood back up and looks back at Daniel who looked mildly shocked at the revelation, “You said you just met him this year, yes?” Daniel nodded, still dumbfounded by all this information but the woman smiles at this silliness. “Well then, I hope you continue to be each other’s companions. Seongwoo needs people like you around him.” Daniel smiled, fingers fiddling with the soft locks of Seongwoo’s hair. “Of course.”

  
  
~ .oOo. ~

 

Daniel doesn’t tell Seongwoo about his small conversation with his mother, thinking it was meant to be heard by him alone. ( _Partially because Seongwoo would press him for details_ ). Seongwoo woke up not too long after his mother left for the market and Daniel fixed his hair while the older male was still shaking off sleep from his system.

 

“What time is it?” He said with sleep lacing his voice, “It’s already 5 pm, you slept for 2 hours.” Came Daniel’s reply after checking his phone and Seongwoo looked at him with widened eyes, “What? That could have been enough for another movie” The older male whined, “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” Daniel shrugged, “You seemed really tired, I’d rather have you rest than force yourself to keep your eyes open for the next movie.”

 

Seongwoo huffed at Daniel’s point and retrieved his glasses from the table to put it back on, “It’s still early though, let’s continue the marathon!” He exclaimed with such childlike excitement, who was Daniel to say no to such a cute act? “Isn’t that what we planned to do either way?” Daniel playfully asked and Seongwoo laughed, “Yep, so you have no escape from this either way.”

 

“Can you sing me a song first before I put the next movie in?” Seongwoo dramatically sighed, “I should get paid as your music player by now, have you no mercy for my sweet voice?” Daniel only laughed at his theatrics and made Seongwoo promise to sing to him later on with the excuse of ‘I deserve something for letting you sleep on my lap for two hours’. Seongwoo called it unfair but in the end, he complied with the request and promised to sing later on in which Daniel made a victory fist pump in the air.

 

After their small banter, Daniel moved over to put the next movie into the CD player and picked up Niel from the floor before going back to the spot beside Seongwoo on the couch.

 

“You promised, okay?” Was Daniel’s playful reminder and Seongwoo just chuckled at their childishness altogether.

 

“I know, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I'd update on Saturday so here it is! I'll be having my finals at the 11th and 12th so there's a chance my next update will be on the 12th since my exams would be over by then lol ^^'


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small Christmas Eve celebration aka The start of the build-up over winter break (part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Merry Christmas in advanced, this was originally suppose to be posted on Christmas but its too far away hahaha

Daniel stirred in his sleep when the sun’s rays finally landed on his face as it seeps into the room through the blinds on the window. The brunette made a soft groan before he finally opened his eyes and saw the bespectacled male sleeping beside him with his glasses askew across his face. The said male was about to turn to his side when Daniel gently removed the wireframes from his face before Seongwoo could break it and placed it on the bedside table.

 

When Daniel finally looked around the room, he saw the TV playing a random screensaver and an inverted bowl on the floor ( _probably the one they used for the popcorn last night_ ). That was when Daniel finally realized that they both actually fell asleep on Seongwoo’s bed while watching the supposedly last movie of their movie marathon.

 

Although still heavy with sleep, the dance major jerked awake when the door suddenly opened albeit gently. The brunette’s shoulders sagged when he was relieved to see the no one else but the elder woman peeking into the room with a smile on her face because of the cute scenario. Daniel was sitting up on Seongwoo’s bed while the older male was still curled in a ball, snoring quietly and not loud enough to be heard.

 

“Good morning to you Daniel,” Greeted the elder woman with a smile which Daniel returned with a small ‘goodmorning’ heavily laced with sleep. “I already made some hot chocolate downstairs. Could you wake him up for me and bring him down for breakfast?” The brunette hummed at the request and the elder woman finally left them alone. Even though he himself was sleepy, Daniel placed his hand on the older male’s shoulder and gently shook his figure.

 

“Seongwoo... Seongwoo..” Daniel softly called out in which the older male softly groaned, “Wake up, your mom just made some hot chocolate.” Seongwoo hummed before turning his back to Daniel and mumbled out a ‘five more minutes’. Daniel himself was still feeling a bit sleepy but he was tasked with waking the bigger child up so he had to keep shaking Seongwoo to get him to move.

 

“C’ mon... Your mom already came here earlier..” He reasoned out with a voice deeper than his usual, but Seongwoo lightly tugged on his shirt to bring him back down on the pillow. “Stay..” He mumbled out, eyes closed and an arm draped across Daniel’s chest. The younger male was too sleepy to object and ended up giving in to sleep as well with Seongwoo clinging on to him like some body pillow.

 

In the end, Mrs. Ong had to come back and wake both of them up for breakfast since the hot chocolate was getting cold. Before that, she of course took a shot in her phone and put it away before she proceeded to wake up the two individuals. Like two children, the two freshmen sat up with slow movements while rubbing the sleep off their eyes.

 

It took at least 10 minutes before Mrs. Ong finally got them to get up from the bed and wash up before going down to eat breakfast. Just as the elder woman was reheating the food and hot chocolate for the two youngsters, the said duo came down not too long after laughing with each other’s jokes as if they’ve been awake since the past hour.

 

After the hot chocolates have been reheated, the elder woman carefully pours it onto their mugs and hands it to the two boys in the midst of their animated conversation. Seongwoo was the first to take a sip of the drink when he noticed the minty scent and taste, “How come the hot chocolate is minty?” The elder woman chuckles at his words, “Have you two been enjoying so much that you forgot what was today?”

 

Daniel blinked and checked his phone for the date.

 

_12월 24일 일요일_

_(December 24, Sunday)_

 

“Christmas Eve! Seongwoo, it’s Christmas Eve!” He exclaimed with such excitement while Seongwoo was left with his mouth hanging open. “Were we that distracted?” The elder woman chuckles at their childishness and wonders if these two were indeed college freshmen and not middle schoolers. “Did you not recall decorating the Christmas tree the other day or did you only remember smothering each other with glitter using the Christmas ornaments?”

 

Seongwoo’s face became red at the memory while Daniel chuckled, “Since it’s Christmas Eve, the neighborhood is up for another karaoke night of Christmas songs and they’re already expecting you two later on so don’t forget to visit later on.” The elder woman reminded the duo in which they eagerly nodded in reply.

 

“Then shouldn’t we take note of the songs we can sing later on?” Seongwoo suggested and Daniel was practically buzzing in his seat, “Yeah you’re right, let’s go!” Just when Daniel was about to stand up, the elderly woman held his shoulder and pushed him back down on the seat while Seongwoo was laughing at the side.

 

“Right after you finish your breakfast.”

  
~ .oOo. ~  
  


Everything was already set by the time they arrived. Since the neighborhood was a tightly knit community, they often celebrated on the roads itself since their small town was quite far from the main road. Tables filled with food lined the sidewalks and tables and chairs littered the road with a small platform by the center where the karaoke machine stands. Various colors of rice light and fairy lights hung from the street lamps to encompass the area while some of the elders even dressed up as Santa for the children.

 

That night, the duo lead the karaoke night with the residents asking them to sing different songs. Daniel would take charge of the rap if the song had any while he left Seongwoo with the higher notes. If the song didn’t have any rap parts then they would both sing still with Seongwoo in charge of the higher notes because Daniel always insists for him to do so. Sometimes they would also invite the residents, regardless if they were children or adults, to sing with them.

 

The songs they sung that night had a huge variety of Christmas themed songs. They first started out with the usual Christmas carols such as “Santa Claus is coming to town” and “Rudolph the red nosed reindeer” and soon transitioned into K-pop Christmas songs such as “The Winter’s Tale” by BTOB and “Miracles in December” by EXO ( _With slight difficulty due to the number of high notes but Seongwoo being Seongwoo pulled it off in the end)._

 

The song was basically 70% Seongwoo and 30% Daniel since Daniel would only sing the soft parts of the song while Seongwoo would take charge in the chorus. In all their songs, Seongwoo has exerted effort in “Miracles in December” the most. The bespectacled male doesn’t usually try to sing higher keys but Daniel encouraged him to try.

 

In the end, everyone would fall silent at the chorus to grasp at the emotion that Seongwoo radiates while singing. The freshman himself was taken aback by his abilities, not once thinking that he could pull off higher notes but was very happy to finally explore his voice more. Seongwoo took a break after that, Daniel following close behind him and handing him a glass of water.

 

“You did really great I almost I forgot I was supposed to sing with you! The notes were really high but your voice is a tinge higher than others so I think that’s one thing that makes your voice color unique but I guess that's what also made it easier for you to reach those notes, huh? I told you your voice control was great! In fact, I picked that song on purpose to prove to you that you have no problems if you tried and―”

 

Seongwoo was still sipping the water from the glass while watching Daniel and only then did the younger male realize that he was probably talking too much, “... I was rambling again, wasn’t I?” He asked while he sheepishly scratched his cheek and Seongwoo only giggled at the display, “Yes. Yes you were you giant puppy but it’s okay. You’re not Daniel if you don’t talk as much.” Seongwoo said with a smile while walking over to the food and Daniel was left dumbstruck. “... Am I supposed to be happy about this comment? I’m confused.” Came his reply while following close behind Seongwoo.

 

“I don’t know, that’s something for you to think about. Now let’s eat before we go for another round of songs! We’re just halfway our list!” Seongwoo said with excitement lacing his tone and Daniel chuckling at the older male. _Probably excited to explore his vocals more._ “Alright alright. Hey! Maybe you should try doing the rap parts too! I sing too don’t I?” Daniel teased and ended up getting a playful hit on his shoulder in return.

 

“I already covered the high notes for you, you can do the rapping just fine.” Seongwoo argued and Daniel shrugged, “I really can’t win over you, can I?” The bespectacled male pushed back his glasses while chuckling at Daniel’s childish statement. “You’re going to have to try harder.” He finished while he playfully stuck his tongue out at the younger male.

  
~ .oOo. ~  
  


It was already around 4 am by the time everyone decided to call it a day and cleaned up the whole road of their festivities. Daniel and Seongwoo were already physically exhausted but their minds were still buzzing with the excitement over Christmas. To finally end their little Christmas celebration, the two ended up in the kitchen sitting by the barstools on the counter munching on cookies with milk. A typically childish thing to do but both didn’t feel like sleeping just yet.

 

“Did you ever believe Santa was real?” Came Daniel’s sudden question and Seongwoo, who was still munching on a cookie, hummed in thought. “I used to right until I was… 8?” Daniel raised an eyebrow, “Oh? What happened then?” The bespectacled male shrugged and looked back at the younger male getting another cookie from the plate. “Caught them leaving the gift under the tree that night with ‘Santa’ written on it. Thought that Santa might’ve passed it on to them since we didn’t have a fireplace but I caught them again the following year.”

 

Daniel hummed as he munched on the cookie, “At least you found out, they had to break the news to me when I was 13! I even cried and accused them of lying and how Santa will list me as a bad boy if I believed them!” Seongwoo couldn’t help but laugh, the loudest he has probably done. Although Daniel was embarrassed, he couldn’t help but notice Seongwoo’s happiness and how he doesn’t get to see that expression on his face often.

 

Daniel always liked being the cause of those huge smiles on Seongwoo’s face. To Daniel, it radiates a different kind of warmth. One that he finds comforting yet playful. The brunette has long figured it out, the way he treats Seongwoo differently and how it isn’t normal. He has long acknowledged the fact that he was probably infatuated.

No, scratch that.

 

He has probably _fallen in love_ by now.

 

And Daniel doesn’t mind the slightest.

 

This person has always deserved all the love, someone that was meant to be protected from the harsh realities the world could offer. Seongwoo was one of the kindest people he has met. Daniel has long since noticed him since the start of the school year but he hasn’t had an opportunity to approach the bespectacled business major ( _No, he did not ask around for his major. Definitely not.)_

 

When Daniel looked back at the day Seongwoo bumped into him, it was probably the best day of his life to be given such an opportunity to finally meet him. Daniel was surprised at first when he found out that the slightly older male was extremely shy and stuttered around people a lot. But eventually, he found it adorable along with the fact that he was even wearing glasses that added to his innocent image.

 

Not once did he think that they would reach this point in their friendship. They have only met for how many months but they talk and interact as if they’ve been the best of friends for 10 years. It’s been months since they first met yet Daniel has been seeing more sides of Seongwoo and he feels like falling more and more every day.

 

“Daniel?” Seongwoo questioned with a small wave to his face and suddenly, Daniel notices how close the bespectacled male’s face was that he could practically see his reflection on the lenses. “Y-Yeah..?” Seongwoo chuckled at Daniel’s confusion, “I was just asking if you want to go to bed now but you seemed like you suddenly spaced out while you were staring at me I thought I had something on my face.”

 

“A-Ah well... It’s just..” Daniel suddenly felt embarrassed being caught blatantly staring at Seongwoo until his gaze landed on the moles on Seongwoo’s cheek. “Y-Your moles!” The bespectacled male raised an eyebrow in confusion as he brushed his hand through his moles, “What about them?” _Just another thing I happen to love about you._ “I got distracted by them. It’s just reaaaally unique, you know? I like it.”

 

 _Nice save!_ Daniel mentally said to himself with an imaginary pat on the back.

 

Seongwoo ended up doing his usual habit of being embarrassed: pushing up his glasses while looking down to cover his face and Daniel could practically squeal if it weren’t for the fact he would look weird. “S-So.. do you want to call it a day?” Seongwoo asked and Daniel nodded, “Yeah, it’s definitely been a great Christmas Eve but I’m feeling tired now.”

 

The freshmen duo started to put away the cookies and the milk before they finally washed up and changed into their pajamas. Seongwoo was the first to finish and was already preparing his bed when he heard Daniel enter the room after he finished washing up in the bathroom. “Hey, Seongwoo..” Came Daniel’s voice from behind him and Seongwoo hummed in question.

 

“I have something to give you.” The bespectacled male blinked and turned around to see Daniel standing a few steps away, holding a small velvet box with a plain silver band resting itself on its center. To someone else, it may seem strange or like a marriage proposal (minus the kneeling) but Seongwoo already figured it out.

 

“You seemed to really like wearing a ring on your finger before and you just seemed when you lost it in the snow before so... I tried to look for the closest thing to the ring you had. I based the size on my fingers though so I’m not so sure if it’s going to fit but if it doesn’t then I can get it replaced for you so I can get the right size―”

 

Daniel’s rambling was cut off when Seongwoo stepped closer to him and took the ring from the box without a word. Daniel felt tense, probably because he was just hoping he didn’t embarrass himself by getting the wrong size but then Seongwoo slipped it into his index finger with ease. The bespectacled male smiled and looked back at Daniel with his hand raised to show to ring. “It’s a perfect fit, Daniel.”

 

The brunette suddenly lets out a relieved sigh he didn’t know he was holding and silently sent a prayer to the gods. “Actually..” Came Seongwoo’s voice that cut him off from his thoughts, “I’ve had this with me for a while now but I forgot to give it to you..” The older male then made his way to the closet and dug out a small box from the back part of the drawer.

 

Seongwoo opened the box and made his way towards Daniel before he held the brunette’s hand and placed a keychain on his palm. “I got it from the market during the day when you suddenly came here at night.” Daniel eyed the keychain with a wide smile on his face as he examined the details. “Well... It’s embarrassing really... The seller gave it to me because she caught me staring at it.”

 

Daniel chuckled and looked back at the older male. “Why were you staring at it thought? Well, it is a pretty keychain after all.” Seongwoo bit his lower lip and Daniel became curious. “It just so happens that... It reminded me of you.” Seongwoo admitted with a faint blush on his cheek which has Daniel once again internally squealing. “O-Okay don’t misunderstand... It’s just that... You know.. You used to have pink hair and you like cats s-so... It just reminded me of you..”

 

Seongwoo just stared at the floor after pushing up his glasses because of his usual embarrassed habit. The silence that enveloped around them made Seongwoo nervous and fidget with his new ring. But then Daniel walked over and tightly wrapped his arms around his lithe frame. “Thanks, Seongwoo. I really love it!” Seongwoo has never felt so relieved and yet his heart continues to pound against his chest.

 

Daniel’s warmth was really something else. Seongwoo has never felt so safe in someone else’s arms but Daniel just radiates home, as if he was meant to be there in his arms. Out of instinct, Seongwoo hugged him back with a smile unconsciously widening on his face.

 

“Merry Christmas, Daniel~,” He said with a cheeky grin and Daniel smiled back. “Merry Christmas, Seongwoo-yah~”

 

 

 

 

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY FINALS ARE FINALLY OVER SO NOW I CAN FOCUS ON THIS AND HOPEFULLY FINISH IT SOON YAAAAS also Master Key is doing a hella good job releasing unaired Ongniel footage, my heart cant take it ; v ; if I happen to finish my currently unfinished chapter then I might update again within the week


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel leaving for Busan and the aftermath

It was just two days away before winter break is over so unfortunately, Daniel had to go back to Busan where he left his school stuff and prepare. Seongwoo wouldn’t admit it, but he felt sad that the childlike brunette had to go. Though he should have expected this sooner, it still came sooner than he thought.

 

The freshmen duo woke up a little earlier than usual since Daniel still needed to fix his things before leaving for the station. Time passed by faster than expected and the next thing they knew, they were now standing in the station waiting for Daniel’s train to arrive. Seongwoo stood beside Daniel while fiddling with his new silver ring on his index finger.

 

“Now that I think about it, why do you wear a silver ring on your index finger?” Daniel asked out of pure curiosity as he eyes his gift on Seongwoo’s index finger. The bespectacled male shrugged, “It just became a habit of some sorts. It was just a ring I picked up in high school when that trend was still on so I did it to fit in. In the end, it just became a habit.” _Since this is ring is from you, I think it has a meaning now. “_ Besides, the tapping sound help me think.”

 

“What tapping sound?” Daniel asked with curiosity written all over his face, “You know,” Seongwoo started, “When you just tap your finger against the table and the ring also hits the surface? That tapping sound.” Daniel hummed at the realization, “That’s something.”

 

A sudden silence fell upon them and Daniel was confused, the usually animated interaction they had were just not showing up today and he couldn’t help but notice how Seongwoo kept fiddling with his hands. “Is something wrong?” The brunette suddenly inquired but he became worried when he saw the latter flinch in surprise before regaining his composure with a push of his glasses. “Y-Yeah... I mean no! Nothing’s wrong.” Seongwoo replied along with wild flailing of his arms.

 

Daniel just stared and gently held onto Seongwoo’s hand where the ring was worn, only then did he notice the slight tremor in the older boy’s figure. Seongwoo-yah, what’s wrong?” The bespectacled male looked down and tightened the hold on Daniel’s hand, “I’m not really sure..”

 

The brunette was suddenly hit with the thought of Seongwoo’s mother and how she mentioned Seongwoo not having a close friend. If his prediction is right, then there’s a chance that Seongwoo doesn’t want him to go just yet. Just the thought is enough to make him feel all happy, who wouldn’t be if you knew your crush was going to miss you?

 

“Hey,” Daniel called out and Seongwoo looked back up at him, “It’s only a few days.” He said with his signature smile and got another one of Seongwoo’s playful hits in return. “Don’t be so full of yourself.” He said with a pout that Daniel finds incredibly adorable. Just when they were about to fall silent, Seongwoo muttered with a voice that’s borderline inaudible.

 

“I might feel lonely though, who’s going to rap for me when I sing?” Daniel laughed, just like how he does to the smallest of things. “You can always skip that part and think about me instead~ It’s only a few days and we’ll be back to the dorms. It’s not like I’m off to war or anything.” Seongwoo chuckled, just in time when the train finally arrived and he couldn’t help but feel a little down.

 

Daniel looked back at the older male who was most probably glaring at the train and raised a hand to ruffle his hair. “Hey!” Seongwoo glared at the taller male and Daniel smiled, “I have to go now.” Seongwoo bit his lower lip and squeezed Daniel’s hand before he finally let go. “I’ll see you in school?” Daniel nodded while taking a few steps back towards the train. The brunette wildly waves at the bespectacled male (probably looking embarrassing) before he turns and enters the train.

 

The last thing Seongwoo saw was Daniel’s retreating back, peach colored cat keychain hanging by the center of Daniel’s backpack where everyone could see.

  
~ .oOo. ~  


Seongwoo was now back home, lounging around with nothing interesting to do but fiddle around with the silver band on his index finger. Thinking of the best way to pass time, he decides to go to the market and see if there’s anything new to distract him with. It does distract him, just not the way he expected it too. It wasn’t long ago when he last visited the market with Daniel so there wasn’t anything he hasn’t seen.

 

What he does see in the market are various reminders of Daniel. The stall Daniel ditched him for, the seller he found intimidating, and the small accessory shop by the corner where Daniel probably found their sun and moon necklaces. Seongwoo sighed but a small smile crept his way to his lips, it’s like Daniel never left.

 

“You’re alone today?” Seongwoo flinched, instinctively covering his ears with his hands and turned around faster than he probably should have, “Ah... Ahjummaaaa don’t scare me like that!” The bespectacled male whined before he made his way towards the stall, hands now at his sides. “You were the one zoning out in the middle of the walkway, dear. I only called you out.” Sungha said with a hint of teasing in her tone and Seongwoo scratched his neck with a sheepish laugh. “Y-Yeah, you’re right.”

 

“My, this is quite rare. Where’s Daniel?” Seongwoo pursed his lips as he pushed back his glasses, “He already left since winter break is almost over.” The elder woman hummed, not failing to notice the disappointment in the young boy’s tone. “You seem a little under the weather today, is it Daniel?”

 

The younger male felt heat rapidly spread through his cheeks as he readjusted his glasses, “Wha―?! Why is h-he the first thought t-that came to your m-mind? I-I mean… there are other reasons too..” He muttered while unconsciously scratching the side of his neck. Sungha chuckled, “Alright then, other reason like?” No matter how much Seongwoo opens his mouth, no answer seems to come out and he ends up sighing in defeat.

 

The elder woman smiled and ruffled the young boy’s hair, Seongwoo-yah, there’s nothing wrong with missing people.” The said boy groaned at the ruffling and combed it down afterward, “I know.. It’s just―… I feel like I’m... missing him more than I should?” Sungha didn’t need to think twice, Seongwoo was just really dense.

 

_Ah, young love._

 

“And why do you think so?” Sungha questioned, Seongwoo only shrugged as he tries to find the right words. “I-I don’t know it’s just… I went here to pass time but... It’s like wherever I look, anything reminds me of Daniel.” Sungha hummed in acknowledgment, “You’ll figure it out, or maybe you already know yet you refuse to acknowledge it.”

 

“W-What?” Seongwoo questioned, head tilting to the side with a raised eyebrow. Sungha only smiles at the innocent boy and pats the bespectacled male’s head. “Just think about it, dearie.” The said boy blinked, still looking confused as ever while the elder woman goes back to attend the buyers in her stall. With nothing else to do, Seongwoo scratched his neck and decided to go back home.

  
~ .oOo. ~  


“Seongwoo-ah, what has you under the weather?” Mrs. Ong inquired as she saw her son zoning out for the nth time for the past hour. “Those carrots aren’t going to cut themselves, dear.” The young male hid his embarrassment through his usual gesture of pushing up his glasses, “N-Nothing, I just… um… thought about my remaining school works?” He almost wanted to slap himself for his uncertainty being blatantly obvious but the elder woman let out a hearty laugh.

 

“You already told me during the first few days of your break that you already finished everything so you were completely free.” Again, he has never wanted to hit himself so bad. “So what’s really got you all quiet? Usually, you would even sing about the periodic table if you were bored.” Seongwoo groaned at the remark, “Okay, first of all, it actually helped me and second, I was a freshman in high school.”

 

“Okay okay, so really. What’s bothering you?” The elder woman continued as her son continued to cut the carrots. “...I’m not quite sure. It’s just… I feel so bored like I could do other things but it would just be… a bit lonely.” The elder woman glances over to her son and sees his brows all furrowed like how it usually does when he’s trying to solve a difficult puzzle.

 

“Does doing things with Daniel make it better?” His mother playfully asked and Seongwoo couldn’t help but feel a sudden warmth spread on his cheeks. “W-Well, I wouldn’t be alone that way now w-would I?” His mom only chuckled at the reply and went back to whatever she was doing to prepare dinner.

 

“I’ve never seen you so happy.” His mom suddenly interjected amidst the silence of the kitchen. “What do you mean?” He raised an eyebrow in confusion, “Daniel is a pretty bright kid, almost your complete opposite. Yet when he’s around, you would practically mirror his smile.” Seongwoo was confused where this conversation was going.

 

“That boy has made you happier than all the efforts made by your previous friends combined.” The young boy unconsciously smiled, “I won’t deny that. It’s only been months but it feels like years. Oh! And I was able to sing in front of him too! It was during the karaoke night before the Christmas one!”

 

The young boy continued to talk, probably not noticing how he was now rambling on about Daniel and how they spent their break as if his mom wasn’t there to notice the whole thing. What made the elder woman interested was the glint of happiness and childlike excitement in Seongwoo’s eyes. Similar to what he used to have when he would tell him about the new star stamp he got from his teacher when he was in preschool.

 

“He definitely seems like a good friend.” She said with a fond smile on her face as she watches the excitement running wild through Seongwoo’s whole body. “You have no idea,” Seongwoo said with a wide smile that he had to push his glasses back when it almost fell in the midst of his very animated gestures.

 

“He’s also the friend I told you about who helped me smuggle Niel into the dorms!” The young boy said in excitement as he saw the cat who just entered the kitchen just in time for his lunch. “Here you go boy,” Seongwoo said as he places the food onto Niel’s bowl followed by a scratch on his head. “Oh, but why did you name him Niel? Did you miss Daniel too much?” Mrs. Ong said with a playful smile in which Seongwoo hurried waved his arms in front of him, “N-No! He just uh... Happens to r-respond to Daniel.. So I named him Niel…”

 

As a woman who has raised the boy for the past 20 years, she has developed a keen eye towards the boy’s body language. The defensiveness in Seongwoo’s voice was enough to tell her he was flustered since he wasn’t much of a liar. “Seongwoo-ah..” His mother warned and Seongwoo’s shoulders sagged in defeat.

 

“Okay.. so... Maybe I… lied?” The elder woman raised an eyebrow and Seongwoo sighed as he held the cat in his arms after the white furball finished eating. “I just named him Niel on purpose… Daniel helped me with him so I just wanted to remember it well... Though I told him he only responds to the name Daniel and he believed me anyway…”

 

The elder woman only chuckled and patted Seongwoo’s head similar to what she usually does when he was eight. “That’s not something to be embarrassed about, I’m sure Daniel would understand.” The freshman softly groaned at the fond gesture but he smiled either way, “But he might misunderstand! Like how Minhyun thought I liked him when I couldn’t talk to him properly…”

 

“That’s what you’re worried about? But you like him don’t you?” Said the elder woman in which Seongwoo absentmindedly nodded in reply. The kitchen became silent after that with Seongwoo playing with Niel when he suddenly jerked in realization. “A-And I mean I like him as a friend, mom! A friend!”

 

“I haven’t even said anything, why so defensive Seongwoo-ah?” At the realization, the young college student forces himself to look unperturbed and focuses his attention back to Niel. “N-Nothing. Nothing, I was just making sure you don’t... You know… misunderstand?”

 

The elder woman only laughs as she combs down Seongwoo’s fringe with her fingers. “There is no need for that, dear. I understand completely.” Seongwoo smiled back, looking more relaxed and stood up to get himself a glass of water since his throat felt dry.

 

“Though Daniel would make a great son-in-law”

 

Seongwoo sputtered out the water he was drinking followed by a short coughing fit.

  
~ .oOo. ~  


Seongwoo slept that night with his mother’s embarrassing comment stuck in his head, always blushing whenever it comes back to him and yet he always unconsciously does a small smile. Around an hour after sleep finally overcame his senses, his phone set on silent made a small ding to indicate he received a new message.

 

**From: Minhyun**

Got really big news for you when

We get back to the dorms.

Look forward to it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was supposed to post this yesterday but it just... didn't feel right to. Even as I'm posting this now it still makes me think if it's okay and yet here it is so... yeah. Hoped you like it


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to the dorms and Minhyun's 'big news'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo here is the weekly update! hohoho tbh I'm almost done with the entire story. hopefully, I can finish it over the break so I only need to worry about editing :D

It was just 10 in the morning when Seongwoo finally finished packing his things in preparation for going back to the university dorms. Seongwoo doesn’t usually check his phone often (unless he hears distinct message alerts he set for different people) but he was already asleep when he received Minhyun’s text.

 

Which is why he ended up seeing the text two days later when he was about to leave for university.  _What could possibly be important that he won’t tell me through text?_ The bespectacled male only shrugged and pocketed his phone and loaded all his things into the car while waiting for his mother. It didn’t take long until the elder woman finally came into view with a few items in her hands.

 

“Alright, are you sure you got everything packed?” His mother inquired and Seongwoo nodded with a smile in reply, “Yeah I’m sure, I already double checked everything like you said. I didn’t forget my phone charger anymore.” The elder woman chuckled and Seongwoo raised a brow at the items his mother was holding.

 

“What are those?” He asked while point out to the two folded pieces of clothing in the woman’s arms. “Ah yes, these..” She said before proceeding to hand over the clothes to Seongwoo. “I ordered these as a gift for you for Christmas but it got delayed and it only came today so Merry Christmas dear,” She said with a loving tone and Seongwoo unfolded the black one out of curiosity where his eyes immediately landed on the Stussy logo printed at the back.

 

“Y-You ordered two Stussy shirts?!” He exclaimed out of disbelief yet he had a smile on his face. “I-I mean.. I love them! It’s just... Isn’t buying two too much? Just one is already expensive..” Yet the elder woman shook her head, “I only ordered one actually. Turns out they had a promo for it during that time so the other one came for free.”

 

The elder was explaining while Seongwoo placed the black one on his torso to check if it was too big or small. It was leaning more on the large size but Seongwoo preferred loose clothes on him anyway. “Oh dear, is it a little too big or did you lose weight?” The young male shook his head, “Nah, it’s just right. I prefer my clothes a little larger, remember?”

 

“Ah, yes… I see you never grew out of the habit.” His mother said with a chuckle. “Oh, maybe you could give the other shirt to Daniel. It seems just about his size too.” Seongwoo perked up at the comment and nodded. “Will do, mom!” The bespectacled male said with a smile before hugging his mother.

 

The ride to the university was filled with conversation and sometimes his mother checking up on his status in university and how the experience was to him so far. After they finally arrived at the university in front of his dorm building, Seongwoo already finished unloading his stuff from the car and was about to go on his way before his mother called out to him again.

 

“I almost forgot to give these to you,” She said as she handed him a small paper bag. “What’s this?” He asked while trying to look into its contents. “It’s your new contacts. I remembered how you texted me before that your old ones expired so I already got this prepared just in time when you came back. Luckily I remembered to pick it up yesterday so I also bought a cleaning solution for it too.”

 

Indeed when Seongwoo peeked into the bag, there were two containers for the two sets of contact lenses and a bottle of the cleaning solution next to it. “Thanks, mom! I’ll be going now!” He said with a small wave before making his way up to his shared room with Minhyun.

 

To his surprise, the room was still void of life. A clear indication of how Minhyun has yet to arrive which was new since he always came to the room with a Minhyun cleaning the dorm of filth. After removing his shoes, he went over to his room anyway and unpacked his stuff all the while putting some things back in their usual places.

 

Seongwoo looked back at the door, making sure nobody else was there before opening the last bag he had with him. The bespectacled male instantly smiled at the sight. Niel was sitting beside a small pile of his remaining clothes (which he probably has to wash because of cat fur later). Although his mom told him to leave the cat behind, he couldn’t do it so he secretly placed him in his bag before he brought his bags to the car.

 

His mom would probably be furious but he’ll cross that bridge when he gets there. Right now, Niel is hungry. Seongwoo stood up and went to the small kitchen in their room with Niel who followed suit. Seongwoo filled the bowl and placed it beside Niel who instantly started eating while Seongwoo went back to his room to continue unpacking everything.

 

With his portable speaker now blasting music throughout the room, Seongwoo continues to unpack while singing along to his favorite playlist. Suddenly his phone dings with a distinct message tone he set for none other than Kang Daniel. Of course, he wouldn’t know or see how a smile instantly decorated his features as he picked up his phone on the coffee table.

 

**From: Daniel**

Just arrived at the dorms!

I’m still unpacking tho

 

**From: Seongwoo**

I’m already here actually.

 

**From: Daniel**

What?!

And I thought I was first..(╥_╥)

 

How about coming over?

 

**From: Seongwoo**

Already on my way.

 

Just as he said, Seongwoo was already on his way with a small bag with him. It didn’t take long ‘til he was already by Daniel’s door ringing their bell since he was only a few floors down. Seongwoo didn’t have to wait long either since he could practically hear Daniel running to the door and stepping to the side to let him in. Before anything else, Seongwoo placed down his back and opened the zipper to let the white furball out.

 

“You brought Niel with you?” Daniel said with excitement lacing his tone as he made his way towards the cat to play with it. “I couldn’t let him be! I tried but he just gave me those cute eyes that I always melt for!” Seongwoo whined while Daniel only laughed at his childishness, “I’d honestly do the same. I guess that’s why my parents hide Peter and Rooney from me before I leave for university.”

 

Silence filled the air and only then did Seongwoo notice the playlist blasting from Daniel’s speaker, “Wasn’t this our Christmas karaoke lineup?” Daniel sheepishly scratched his cheek, “Well.. yeah. It was a really fun Christmas, you know? I wanted to remember it forever” Said the brunette with pink now dusting his cheeks and Seongwoo could coo at the sight right then and there.

 

Speaking of Christmas…

 

“Oh! I almost forgot…” Seongwoo said before walking back to the abandoned back on Daniel’s doorway. “Mom actually got me a Stussy shirt but it turns out there was a promo she didn’t know about so she got two shirts,” Seongwoo explained as he pulled out the white long sleeved Stussy shirt. “So, this is for you.” He finished with the brightest smile on his face while Daniel’s jaw could almost drop to the floor.

 

“You’re kidding.”

 

“I am thankfully not.”

 

“.... Seriously?”

 

“Yes, seriously.”

 

Daniel hesitantly reached out and held onto the sleeve of the now unfolded shirt with a very visible print of the distinct Stussy logo printed on the back.

 

“You know if I take this now then you won’t be able to get it back, right?”

 

“Of course, it’s a gift after all.”

 

“Do you know how much this costs?”

 

“I am fully aware Daniel.”

 

“... You’re sure it’s for me?”

 

“Daniel just take it, please.”

 

No matter how much Daniel tried to look nonchalant about it, his excitement was practically radiating in waves and Seongwoo couldn’t be happier. “Do you like it?” Seongwoo asked although it was unnecessary judging by how Daniel was practically handling the shirt with such care. “Do I like it? I love it actually! Tell your mom I said thanks!” He said with a smile before carefully putting it away in his closet.

 

( _“Hey! It’s a perfect fit! Good thing you like loose clothes or it would’ve been tight.”_

 

_“Well excuse you, loose clothing is way more comfortable”_

 

_“Well, I can relate to that. Imagine you wearing my oversized clothes though, you’d look smaller than you already are.”_

 

_“Wha-?! It’s not my fault you were born with a huge figure! You’re just too big!”_ )

 

Seongwoo was already lying down on his side on half of the couch with Niel resting beside him while he watches a random variety program. Daniel already finished unpacking and putting away his speaker in the process to let a more relaxing atmosphere settle between them. The brunette sat beside Seongwoo’s laid figure on the sofa and placed the throw pillows on Seongwoo’s thighs where he laid his head.

 

Daniel remained in place, throwing comments here and there on the variety show they were watching while Seongwoo was absentmindedly stroking Niel’s head. It’s always been relaxing like this. Daniel talking to himself (or was he talking to Seongwoo?) and Seongwoo nodding or making noises to signify he was listening even if he wasn’t.

 

But Seongwoo’s thoughts were a bit preoccupied. He looked at Daniel and observed how animated he always has been. All the wild gesticulation, his bunny teeth that pops out ever so often, and how his smile never falters.

 

“....woo..”

 

How the heck Daniel keeps that smile on is probably the biggest mystery to him. Doesn’t his cheeks ever get tired? Seongwoo himself could barely smile or laugh for long periods of time since his cheeks would usually end up aching.

 

“...woo…-ongwoo..!”

 

Wait, has Daniel always had three moles? The one under his eye is usually visible but Seongwoo hasn’t noticed the two others that were far apart but he could also make out a bent line on Daniel’s side profile. What was it called again? Oh, right. Orion’s Belt.

 

“Seongwoo!”

 

Seongwoo jerked and finally came to notice his surroundings and how his gaze was solely focused on Daniel.  _Damn, was I actually staring?_  “You got me scared back there, what’s got you all zoned out and thinking?” Daniel asked with his chin resting on his palm as he looked at Seongwoo’s eyes through his lens.

 

“Ah, no. It’s just…” The bespectacled male readjusted his glasses before diverting his gaze to the moles on Daniel’s face. “... I never noticed those before.” He said while making a gesture towards his face but Daniel looked confused. “Your moles.” Seongwoo supplied and Daniel snapped his fingers in realization.

 

“Ah, you meant this line here? It feels inferior compared to the summer triangle on your face though?” Daniel teased after poking the said constellation on his face. Seongwoo chuckled, “Don’t be ridiculous. You have a constellation on your face too! I’m pretty sure that’s Orion’s Belt.” Seongwoo pointed out but Daniel looked confused.

 

“... What’s that?” Daniel asked while Seongwoo chuckled, “It’s a part of the large constellation Orion that’s why it’s dubbed as Orion’s belt. They’re three stars aligned to form a line at the constellations center which made it look like the belt Orion was wearing.”The brunette hummed in amazement while brushing his finger down his own moles.

 

“Cool! When does it come out though? I remember constellations aren’t always out for the whole year.” Seongwoo tapped his chin in thought, “Ah!” He exclaimed with a snap of his fingers, “We’re still within range! I can actually show it to you tonight!” He excited said and Daniel mirrored his actions. “Really?! I’ll be sure to remind you to show it to me later!”

 

“You know, I was curious about the summer triangle when I saw your moles,” Daniel said out of the blue, Seongwoo only blinked. “Oh? And what did you find out?” He asked as he entertained the white kitten while Daniel sat up and scooted closer. “This one is Altair,” Daniel started while pointing at the topmost mole. “This one is Vega,” With a gentle brush to the middle mole, “And lastly, that’s Deneb. They all have pretty names.”

 

Seongwoo chuckled, “What’s got you all interested in astronomy all of a sudden?” But he wasn’t prepared for the impending cheesiness Daniel had in mind. “So if you’re not with me, I can just look at the night sky and the stars will instantly remind me of you.” The brunette said with a teasing smile as if he’d been planning to say it all along while Seongwoo groaned and visibly cringed at the line by repeatedly opening and closing his hands.

 

“Kang Daniel, what on earth?” Complained the bespectacled male while Daniel fell back on the couch laughing. “T-That...That was so worth it!” Seongwoo kicked his side and Daniel landed on the floor with his butt. Yet, he was still laughing while slamming his hands on the sofa. “You should have seen yourself! I’ve kept that in for so long! You don’t know how long I’ve waited to say that!”

 

“Aish… You’re ridiculous.” Seongwoo gave up, not without letting a small smile play on his lips. The freshmen duo have long given up on whatever the television was showing and resorted to letting Daniel’s playlist play through his Bluetooth speakers. Of course, with Seongwoo practically being Daniel’s part-time radio, the dance major would still ask him to sing even if the song was playing in the background with the excuse of ‘I missed hearing you sing.’

 

With all the music going on, Seongwoo almost missed the ding of a message tone from his phone. The bespectacled male dug into his pocket and fished out the device to see he received a text from his roommate.

 

**From: Minhyun**

You arrived earlier than I thought

you would, that’s new.

 

So where are you anyway?

 

**From: Seongwoo**

Daniel’s dorm.

Why?

 

**From: Minhyun**

Had some big news for you, remember?

I’ll be there in a while.

 

“Who’s texting?” Daniel asked while he attempted to look at the screen but Seongwoo held it away from Daniel’s eyes. “Just Minhyun, he said he’s coming over in a while. Something about dropping big news.” Daniel hummed, “Do you have a clue what it is?” The latter shook his head, “He only texted me once over the break when I was just about to leave so he didn’t really drop any hints or anything.”

 

Daniel suddenly burst laughing and Seongwoo was completely confused, “What are you laughing about now?” The brunette, now curled up in a ball while holding his stomach, struggled to subside his laughter. “I-I just thought... Pfft..” Daniel let out a few more giggles, “What if his big news was some sort of automated vacuum cleaner he bought? Now that’s.. That’s really something.” Seongwoo ended up laughing along, accidentally shocking Niel in the process.

 

Their laughs started to die down when a quick buzz finally came through the door, “Definitely Minhyun. He knows the password yet he still uses the buzzer” Seongwoo commented and Daniel chuckled before letting the other male in.

 

“Is your big news some sort of automated cleaner?” Was the first thing he heard from Seongwoo but Minhyun waved him off. “I wouldn’t bother telling you about that since I know you wouldn’t care.” The bespectacled male leaned back with a playful smirk on his lips, “Well, I wouldn’t deny that.”

 

Daniel decided to interject, “So what’s so important you had to say it face to face?” He was genuinely curious, Minhyun hardly makes a big deal out of anything. Minhyun smiled and fished out a phone to show them a poster from the vocal department. “The vocal department is holding a singing cover competition within the school for non-vocal majors and I think it’s a perfect opportunity for you.”

 

Suddenly, Seongwoo was silenced with eyes as wide as saucers. “B-But wait... You know I can’t―!” Minhyun immediately cut him off, “I’m not finished.” Daniel could see how Seongwoo’s hands were visibly shaking but it didn’t seem like a good time to interfere so Minhyun picked up where he left off, “It’s a singing cover competition but the participants will be left anonymous to the judges. They wouldn’t know it’s you! It’s either you submit a video with your face covered or just an audio file is fine.”

 

Minhyun and Daniel had their gazes fixated on Seongwoo who has yet to open his mouth but his hands continue to shake in visible shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit late, but I hope you all had a great Christmas~ I also have an angsty one-shot coming up... later? tomorrow? idk depends on when I feel like putting it up lol 
> 
> So here it is! The big reveal and basically what I think is the very start of the story itself (wow such intense slow burn, it took me 11 chapters to finally get this thing going lol)
> 
> Also, some of the readers already found me on twitter. But if you haven't, then I am very easy to find since I literally have the same username on Twitter ^^' So yeah, just type in @ShirayukiSayaka and I should be the very first results with an HD picture of Ong Seongwoo being rude and a blue galaxy as my cover photo (then again I'm pretty sure there's no other person with that username) 
> 
> Again, hope you all had a great holiday! Merry Christmas~


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this was supposed to be posted tomorrow but then I browsed the contents of this chapter so... yeah this shouldn't wait any longer HAHA

Seongwoo felt like he couldn’t breathe. His hands were trembling, palms all wet with sweat but from what? He couldn’t remember. All he knows is he can see Daniel trying to talk to him but why couldn’t he hear him? The brunette was currently holding both of Seongwoo’s elbows to try and calm him down. They’ve probably been at it for minutes now but it felt like hours.

 

But Daniel was patient.

 

The dance major raised a hand to Seongwoo’s shoulder and started to draw circles on his back until he was eventually engulfed in Daniel’s arms in a gentle hug. Seongwoo unconsciously clung to Daniel’s shirt while the brunette whispered comforting words in his ear and urging him to slowly count to 10.

 

After what would probably be 30 minutes of being in Daniel’s arms, Seongwoo’s shaking subsided until he finally realized their position. Seongwoo practically squealed when he suddenly leaned back away from Daniel, almost causing his glasses to fly off at the sudden force. Before his glasses could fall, Seongwoo held them in place and pretended to readjust it to hide his embarrassment (for the nth time by now).

 

“Th… Thank you..” He muttered and Daniel offered an encouraging smile. Minhyun has always been patient so he stood by the sidelines until Seongwoo finally calmed down. When Daniel gave the subtle signal that he looked fine, Minyhun carefully approached his bespectacled friend and held Seongwoo’s hands in his own.

 

“It’s quite a heavy challenge for you, I know.” He started while rubbing comforting circles on the back of Seongwoo’s hands, “But please think about it. This is your chance to slowly break out of your shell for your dream.” Seongwoo hesitantly looked up and was greeted with Minhyun’s gentle smile. “Think about it, okay? Let me know what your decision is and I’ll support you either way.” The vocal major gave a reassuring squeeze to his hands before he finally stood up and let go.

 

Minhyun looked over at Daniel and nodded, silently telling him that he’ll leave Seongwoo to him before he finally left the dorm. The dorm became silent the moment Minhyun closed the door so Daniel gently slid himself to Seongwoo’s side. Daniel picked up Niel who was now on the floor and placed him on Seongwoo’s lap.

 

“It’s not too bad, you know.” Daniel started with a cautious tone. “I mean, if you think about it, it is a perfect opportunity. You can get your voice known and they wouldn’t even know it’s you.” Seongwoo bit his lower lip, usually one of his telltale signs when he’s in thought so Daniel pushed further.

 

“You know I’ll be there for you, right?” The latter nodded without hesitation, so Daniel held his hand, “Just let us help you for once. You’ve always been the one helping us with things since you were a dean’s lister. We just want to help you get one step closer to that dream.”

 

Seongwoo took a deep breath and looked at Daniel, “But Daniel... What if―” The brunette didn’t let him finish by putting a finger to his own lips to tell Seongwoo to stay quiet. “Nothing is going to go wrong.” The smaller male fidgeted with his fingers, “You’ll be fine. Minhyun and I can accompany you when you record the song so you wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. Just think about all the times we sang when we were in Incheon. It will only be you, me, and Minhyun.”

 

Daniel stayed quiet afterward, not wanting to pressure him further. “Just think about it.” He said to conclude his small speech. Daniel grabbed the throw pillow beside him and laid down on the couch to resume watching the Gag Concert that was flashing on the screen. Niel hasn’t moved from his spot. Instead, he’s been playfully biting his owner’s hand to try and get his attention but it only snapped him out of his thoughts.

 

That was when Seongwoo reached out and poked Daniel’s side. Being the giant ticklish kid he was, Daniel practically jerked up in surprise (And no he did not squeal, it was just a defensive reaction). “Aish… that just shocked the hell―”

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

Daniel blinked, “What?”

 

Seongwoo took in another deep breath, “... I said I’ll do it.”

 

The dance major blinked again before it finally registered in his brain. The next thing Seongwoo knew, he was now laying down on the couch with Daniel hugging him as tight as he can. “Yes! Now I can’t wait!” Daniel leaned back and took out his phone to instantly notify Minhyun of the decision.

 

**From: Daniel**

He’s going to do it!!!

 

**From: Minhyun**

Seriously?

I actually thought he’d turn it down.

 

**From: Daniel**

He still seems hesitant about it but

He told me just now that he’ll do it.

 

**From: Minhyun**

Great! Ask him for a date when

We can record so I can book a

Recording studio in the vocal department.

 

“Hey, Minhyun is asking when you can be available for recording,” Daniel asked while unconsciously putting his weight on Seongwoo’s shoulder. “Um... Maybe this Thursday and Friday?” Daniel gave a thumbs up and went back to typing.

 

**From: Daniel**

This Thursday and Friday!

 

**From: Minhyun**

Alright. I’ll set it after class hours.

 

Daniel placed his phone down afterward and bounced back to Seongwoo’s side with a smile on his face. “...What?” The bespectacled male raised his eyebrow to Daniel’s sudden bounciness. “Nothing,” He replied, “I’m just reaaaaally excited because people will finally hear how beautiful your voice is.” Seongwoo being Seongwoo, hid his face in his hands and hits Daniel out of embarrassment.

 

  
~ .oOo. ~  


 

The first day of recording, it was now 4:23 pm in one of the vocal department’s recording studios where Minhyun was able to schedule for today and tomorrow. Seongwoo was still fidgety about the whole thing and Daniel had to reassure him once in a while. Luckily both Minhyun and Daniel were patient enough to give him encouraging words to calm him down whenever he starts to look distressed.

 

“I already had a list of songs planned out based on your unique vocal tone and color so I just need you to pick from the list and we can get one started today, okay? I already have the guides for the songs so you just have to pick any.” Minhyun went over to the console and started to set everything up while Seongwoo browsed through the list.

 

Majority of the songs were songs Minhyun has heard him sing in the dorms before while others were picked entirely out of an analysis on his singing voice (How blessed is he to have a vocal major as a friend?). Daniel recognized a few of the songs but he wasn’t like Minhyun who had all the analysis down as well as what tones would blend well with Seongwoo’s voice.

 

They first picked out his usual songs such as Bolbbalgan4’s ‘Galaxy’ and then G-Dragon’s ‘Untitled 2014’ since it was one Minhyun recommended him to try. “Alright, just one more song and we’ll listen to the guides.” Of all the familiar songs he sung on the list, Seongwoo’s eyes would somehow trail back to the song at the bottom part of the list. He’s heard the chorus but not the whole song. Yet, he has a feeling that he could do it well.

 

“This one.”

 

Minhyun peeked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, “Kim Jinho’s Love this moment?” Seongwoo nodded and handed the list back to Minhyun. “That’s a song I picked based on vocal analysis so I’m actually curious how this one plays out.” Daniel, who was probably looked like a lost puppy throughout the conversation on vocals, also grew curious about the song choice. It wasn’t a song he was entirely familiar with and he hasn’t heard Seongwoo sing the song either. No doubt even Minhyun was intrigued since it was a song he chose entirely based on his analysis of Seongwoo’s voice.

 

They first started with ‘Galaxy’, a song Seongwoo has sung multiple times to help him loosen up and relax with a song he was overly familiar with. It took a while before his voice didn’t come out as shaky anymore. Although it did take a bit of encouragement from Minhyun and coaxing from Daniel.

 

“You did well today~,” Daniel said with a smile while applauding to the smaller male who just came out of the recording room. Seongwoo looked tired with sweat dripping from his temples despite the room being air conditioned so Daniel handed him a water bottle. “So how was it for you today?” The raven-haired male took a swig of the water and handed it back to Daniel to wipe off his sweat with a handkerchief he kept in his pocket.

 

“It’s... It’s actually exciting! I still find the whole set up intimidating though… And if it isn’t obvious, I also find it tiring.” Seongwoo finished while Minhyun approached them after closing up all the consoles. ”You’ll get used to it. Though with your weak stamina it will probably take a while but you’ll still get used to it.” The bespectacled male glared at Minhyun’s direction.

 

“We got at least half of the song until the second verse down but I think we can improve on the other parts since you were still shaky during the beginning. It came out sounding like a struggling vibrato”

 

“You mean during the intro?”

 

“Yeah, your unique tone only came out during the pre-chorus.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind recording the intro again first thing tomorrow”

 

“Alright, I set it at the same time tomorrow so don’t be late”

 

Meanwhile, Daniel was by the side listening to whatever vocal jargon that came after. Although he was able to throw his own comments here and there and based on what he observed, Seongwoo didn’t seem to tense about the whole contest anymore. He seemed more focused on adapting to the new environment (Where he should have been, Daniel thought to himself.) and finding ways to make his performances better.

 

_It’s probably the anonymous status._

_He’s not pressured since his name isn’t exposed._

  
  
  
~ .oOo. ~

 

 

The second day of recording, 4:03 pm on a late Friday afternoon. The recording started earlier than yesterday since they didn’t need to go through the song list anymore and they already knew what they needed to do. Seongwoo wasn’t as tense, he seemed more relaxed so recording wasn’t so difficult this time around. Daniel was also in the studio like he promised, throwing compliments here and there to keep Seongwoo motivated and calm.

 

Daniel didn’t need to call him out, Seongwoo would always glance at his direction after every cut as if he needed Daniel to reassure him every time but Daniel was willing to do so. The entire recording went smoothly with Seongwoo having a bit more of confidence to finish the songs faster.

 

G-Dragon’s ‘Untitled 2014’ proved to be a little difficult since it had a few high notes in the chorus. Although Seongwoo would pull off the note well, he would sometimes ask for a retake to see if he can do better. The emotions were also a bit of an issue since Seongwoo has yet to experience a breakup but he worked hard to portray the sorrow the song intended to convey. Daniel wasn’t much of a singer like the two, but he didn’t need to be knowledgeable about vocals to know that Seongwoo could really sing well.

 

It wasn’t too long until Seongwoo finally finished the entire song since they allotted at least two and a half hours that night. “So now you only have Kim Jinho’s Love this moment left and you can leave the editing to me,” Minhyun said as he went over the audio files for today. “I’m actually looking forward to this one, It’s practically going to tell me if I did my analysis right and if this song really does bring out your unique vocal colors.”

 

Seongwoo was going through the lyrics Minhyun printed out for him while the guide was playing in the earphones he was wearing. Meanwhile, Daniel was already done with his homework for the day and was observing the aspiring singer at work. Seongwoo looked different when he was concentrating. His wire-framed glasses would usually be a factor in his innocent image but today was an entirely different case.

 

The usually innocent male had his comma hairstyle again.

 

Although their group has done plenty of study sessions together during their midterms, Daniel hasn’t seen Seongwoo this concentrated. His gaze was solely focused on the sheet with lyrics, taking note of any ad libs he could do or where the tone would change its variation. The glasses that usually softened his image made him look sharper and leaned towards his dean’s lister image while he softly hummed the tone to himself.

 

Yet, when he glanced towards Daniel’s direction, his whole serious looking expression broke out into a smile as if he suddenly felt embarrassed seeing Daniel watch him from the sidelines like that. He even followed it up with the cute way he blinks! The only thing Daniel thought of was that ‘ _indeed duality exists’._ Daniel made small fist pump gestures and mouthed a small ‘Fighting!’ which was decipherable enough for Seongwoo to understand. The latter chuckled at the cute cheer before diverting his attention back to the sheet.

 

After listening to the approved recordings, Minhyun looks back at Seongwoo who still had his eyes glued to the sheet. “Ready for the last song?” Seongwoo took a deep breath and took another look at Daniel’s direction who still continues to cheer him on. He had nothing to lose, just time. “Yeah, I think I’m ready to give it a try.” The vocal major nodded and gestured for him to go in whenever he was ready.

 

Seongwoo took another deep breath. It was a song he picked out of random just because he felt like he had to. He had no idea why. He didn’t know how the whole song goes either, just the chorus and nothing else and yet he already felt connected to it. When he read through the entire sheet of lyrics, he instantly knew why. When he glanced at Daniel, it only confirmed his thoughts.

 

It was basically all his thoughts that he never voiced out to the oblivious brunette.

 

At that moment,

 

everything in his thoughts clicked.

 

Seongwoo could practically laugh at himself for not noticing this earlier and how Sungha’s statement so much more sense now.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_It has always been you, hasn’t it?_

  
  


 

 

 

 

Seongwoo instantly knew just how he needed to put the emotions into his singing.

 

 

_Just pretend you’re talking to Daniel._

  
  


When Seongwoo gave the signal, Minhyun started to play the audio throughout the studio and through Seongwoo’s headset. The soft melody of the guitar resonated through the room and Seongwoo took a moment to close his eyes to get into the emotions. The aspiring singer took a deep breath and started to sing the first line.

 

Seongwoo focused on his delivery, what tones would go perfectly well with the lyrics, and of course, the corresponding emotions that he should resonate through the entire song. The last element didn’t seem to be a problem though. All he needed was a quick glance to his right and Daniel would instantly come into view. He didn’t know what overcame him at that moment but when the chorus came, his eyes came in contact with Daniel’s and he didn’t avert his gaze. Instead, he just smiled the widest and most genuine that he has probably done.

 

_이 순간을 사랑해요_

_(I love this moment)_

 

_난 그대와 사랑해요_

_(I'm in love with you)_

 

_그대와 난 사랑해요 무엇도 들리지 않아_

_(I and you are in love. I can hear nothing)_

 

Seongwoo wasn’t sure if Daniel’s widened eyes were because of him flawlessly hitting the notes or him looking into Daniel’s eyes because the lyrics were meant for him. The emotions were pouring out and Seongwoo suddenly felt at ease, his voice resonating throughout the whole studio as the melody harmonizes with his own voice.

 

It’s probably the memories that also flashed in Seongwoo’s made that made it all the while easier to express his emotions. How he wouldn’t be able to meet Daniel if he didn’t wake up late that day, how Daniel surprised him by visiting his place in Incheon, how he was able to open up about his trauma when he hasn’t told anyone about it, how Daniel always encourages him to sing, and the very silver ring on his finger.

 _  
_ _이 순간이 있었기에_

_(Because of this moment)_

 

He slowly sang as he looked at Daniel who still remained looking shocked and yet fully absorbed into Seongwoo’s performance.

 

_다 그대가 있었기에_

_(Because of your presence)_

 

Because of Daniel who made the effort to approach someone as introverted as him, Because of Daniel who surprised him in his home in Incheon, Because of Daniel who always encouraged him ever since to sing when he can, Because of Daniel who still continues to be here by his side as he tries to make himself know,

 

_가능했던 그날을 이제서야 알것 같은 나_

_(I now know those days were possible)_

 

Maybe he wouldn’t gain the little confidence he now had. Maybe he wouldn’t ever consider joining something like this and just push Minhyun away. Maybe Seongwoo would’ve never been brave enough to face a challenge like this on his own. But Daniel was the very person who convinced him to do it, he was the very person who believed in him and made him feel like he could do anything.

 

_(“Aish, ahjummaaaaaa…” Seongwoo whined before he once again ducks down to adjust his glasses for the sake of hiding. “Yah! You shouldn’t be so embarrassed. You should have some more confidence in yourself, Seongwoo-ah” The said boy could only fidget with his fingers. “I know.. But it’s so hard! Especially when I have to sing.” The freshmen made a frustrated groan. “How am I going to be a singer if I can’t even sing in front of other people besides our neighborhood?”_

 

_Sungha chuckled at Seongwoo’s whining but nonetheless, she gave him reassuring pats, “Don’t you worry too much, dear. You’ll never know, maybe someday you’ll find someone who can give you the confidence boost you need.” The ahjumma playfully ruffled Seongwoo’s hair while he chuckled in reply. Good thing he didn’t style his hair today. “I’ll take your word for it. Thanks, ahjumma~” )_

  


 

_Sungha ahjumma… I think I found him._

 

_My confidence booster._

 

 _  
_ _이 순간을 사랑해요_

_(I love this moment)_

  
  
  
  


 

 

_The moment I finally found you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that... until next time lol 
> 
> I'm on twitter and curiouscat with the same username! If you feel like talking to someone then I'm just right here hohoho


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of a subtle confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted on the 9th but the tag is so dry and nothing new is being posted so... here! :D

Recordings wrapped up 15 minutes earlier than expected but Minhyun already went on ahead saying that he wanted to edit it as soon as possible so they could hear it before he submitted his entry. Seongwoo and Daniel were left behind the studio cleaning up the mess of their takeout dinners but no one has spoken a word. Daniel was being hesitant while Seongwoo felt shy after he realized what his unconscious message implied.

 

_Wasn’t that a confession?! It was, wasn’t it?!_

 

_Fuck, what’s Daniel going to think of me now?_

 

_What if he’s not even into guys in the first place?_

 

 _Great, way to ruin the most beautiful friendship you probably had_ _―_

 

“Hey, Seongwoo..”

 

_Welp, there it is. Way to go champ―_

 

“You did great today!”

 

_What?_

 

“U-um.. thanks..?” Seongwoo replied with much caution but Daniel didn’t seem to notice. “I knew you could do it no problem! Though I’m betting on the last song. Probably because I’ve heard you sing the Galaxy and Last Love before but it’s the third song! I reaaaally loved how you sang it I could cry!” When Daniel showed no signs of being uncomfortable, Seongwoo started to loosen up, shoulders losing tension he didn’t know he had.

 

“I just.. Picked it out on a whim. I didn’t think I could actually sing it well. Though hearing you say that makes me feel a little reassured.” Daniel smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze which caught Seongwoo off guard. “You’ll be fine, I’m very confident about that.” The bespectacled male blinked in surprise but his expression softened at Daniel’s reassuring squeeze. “Thanks, I really needed it.”

 

Daniel flashed his thousand watt smile and continued to walk with their hands linked together. “Mind if I come over for a bit? I want to feed Niel and maybe brush him too.” The larger male asked with hints of excitement in his voice. “All of a sudden?” Seongwoo playfully asked while laughing at Daniel’s sudden excitement. “Oh C'mon! You know I love cats! I’ve been cat deprived lately and Niel is the closest cat I can play with!” Seongwoo couldn’t help but laugh at this giant kid.

 

“Alright, Alright. Whatever you say.” He casually waved off, not once letting go of Daniel’s hand but Daniel didn’t seem to mind either. The freshman duo continued to walk side by side, talking about the most random things until they finally reached Seongwoo and Minhyun’s shared dorm room. Minhyun usually consults Jaehwan for editing since they were both vocal majors.

 

_Probably why Daniel also asked if he could come over._

 

True enough, when Seongwoo opened the door, Daniel immediately bounced over to where Niel was sleeping on the couch with Seongwoo who followed suit after removing his shoes. “Hey there buddy~” Daniel softly called towards the still drowsy white furball that Seongwoo found the sight endearing. Now that they were alone, Seongwoo suddenly didn’t know how to act around Daniel after discovering his feelings towards the slightly younger male. He couldn’t help but fidget with his fingers, suddenly feeling hyper-aware of Daniel’s presence.

 

“Seongwoo?” The said male practically jumped in surprise.

 

“Y-Yeah?” Daniel raised an eyebrow,

 

“You okay? Did the recording tire you out today?” He said with a worried town as he unconsciously leaned closer while Seongwoo instinctively leaned back at the sudden close proximity. “I-I’m fine! Really!” Seongwoo said with a smile that probably twitched at the corners of his lips for being forced. Daniel had his hand on Seongwoo’s arm with his back against the sofa’s armrest. The bespectacled male suddenly felt trapped, as if any move he made would make contact with Daniel’s body.

 

“Ah, I get it now.” Daniel suddenly said. Seongwoo looked up, curious by the sudden change of his tone and his eyes instantly landed on Daniel’s. _Bad idea!_ Seongwoo thought as Daniel’s eyes didn’t have the usual innocent glow in them. “I didn’t want to assume or anything but..” Daniel bit his bottom lip, hesitant if he should continue but he already started it anyway. “The last song… It was a confession, wasn’t it?”

 

Seongwoo froze, eyes slightly widened with mouth hanging open and not knowing how to reply. But Daniel felt his body tense and instead softened his gaze into a reassuring smile. “You don’t have to be scared. Because if it was.. Then I have something to confess too.” If it was possible, Seongwoo looked even more shocked at the sudden turn of events. “... What?” Niel has long since gone down the couch to explore the dorm while the two males remained in their positions (More like Seongwoo remained frozen while Daniel was still holding his arm).

 

Slowly but with utmost care, Daniel slid his hand on Seongwoo’s arm down to his hand and lovingly intertwined his fingers with Seongwoo’s. “Seongwoo-yah…” Daniel started with the gentlest tone he has ever used and Seongwoo’s heart practically skipped a beat. Just when he thought Daniel can’t possibly affect him this much, the giant puppy gave out an excited smile that Seongwoo felt like his heart could burst.

 

“I like you a lot, and I meant a lot!” Seongwoo was left speechless but Daniel wasn’t finished.

 

“I’ve seen you since the first day of school when you almost slipped in the stairs of the dorm building. You just looked so innocent I couldn’t believe you were a freshman~” Daniel teased with a poke to Seongwoo’s cheek only to receive a smack that he laughed off. “I only needed to ask Minhyun once, your name wasn’t easy to forget after all. It was incredibly unique but then I also found out you were a dean’s lister! And I just thought wow, visuals and brains you know? It’s a unique find.”

 

“You’re embarrassing me..” Seongwoo muttered but Daniel just laughed again, “Hey! Just hear me out!”

 

“Of course you’d remember how you bumped into me that day. I was in a pretty bad mood and was on the verge of cursing out of frustration. But then I saw you and somehow my frustration just magically dissipated like it wasn’t even there.” Daniel looked at the smaller male who has remained silent throughout this whole confession and Daniel suddenly felt braver with the lack of rejection. “We met from there and now we’re the bestest of friends, I came to know you and the little things you do that you don’t even know about.” Seongwoo pushed back his glasses and Daniel smiled.

 

“That’s one. You push back your glasses when you’re embarrassed or flustered. Sometimes you blink by squeezing both of your eyes that it makes you look like a cat. You’re probably the smartest among our circle of friends and yet there are times when you’re like a lost child not knowing where to go. Behind those thin wire-framed of glasses of yours, you’re easily one of the most handsome guys on the whole campus. Another thing that’s definitely unique about you is your pretty moles, the summer triangle on your very face. And, of course, your voice.” Daniel’s smile suddenly turned giddy and excited.

 

“Your voice is what made me fall harder than anything you’ve ever done. You have the best voice that I’ve heard and you delivering emotions with it is second to none. You have little confidence in yourself, and yet, you’re the very person that shines the most in my eyes.” Daniel took a moment to admire the smaller male who remained shocked throughout his confession so he gave his hand another reassuring squeeze. As if he were telling Seongwoo that ‘yes, this confession is a hundred percent real.’

 

Daniel doesn’t know what made him brave at that very moment. He raised his free hand and pushed back the fringe that fell softly above Seongwoo’s eyes where the comma hairstyle curved inwards, not failing to brush against the bespectacled male’s cheek where his moles were located. “It’s okay if you don’t say anything now or if you don’t feel the same, but I just wanted to let it out before I chicken out in the last minute or I’ll end up bottling this inside me forever.”

 

 

 

Seongwoo suddenly grew nervous. _He’s not doing what I think he’s doing, is he?_

 

 

 

“Seongwoo-yah…” Daniel started before flashing him his trademark smile that rivals the brightest of stars,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I love you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In that moment, Seongwoo’s vision suddenly blurred as tears instantly pooled in his eyes. He couldn’t speak, he was too overwhelmed but Daniel was worried. He didn’t dare hug him, what if it was his fault that Seongwoo was crying in the first place? It would only make it worse. “Hey hey... Don’t cry. You’re always prettier when you smile.” Daniel said with his usual gentle tone that always pulls at Seongwoo’s heartstrings and yet it just made him cry harder.

 

Seongwoo clung on to Daniel’s shirt as if he was telling him it was okay so Daniel, after an intense internal debate, wrapped his arms around Seongwoo lithe form and held him close. Seongwoo kept his hold on Daniel as if letting go would make Daniel disappear. “Shh, it’s okay it’s okay. I’m right here, why are you crying?” Daniel whispered into Seongwoo’s ear after putting aside his glasses on the table to make him calm down.

 

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked with the most caring tone as he cupped Seongwoo’s cheek in his hand. Seongwoo simply shook his head and tightened his grip on Daniel’s shirt. “I’m just... I... “ He tried to start amidst all the tears that Daniel kept wiping off with his thumb and yet Seongwoo smiled. The smile that he does when he scores the highest in a test, one of relief and excitement when he fixed his gaze on Daniel’s eyes.

 

“I’m just so happy I can’t help it.”

 

Daniel’s face broke out into a huge grin and held Seongwoo close into a tight hug while the latter was still covering his face. He couldn’t help it, he was just too happy. No one outside his hometown has paid attention and loved him as much as Daniel admitted at that moment and it just touched his heart. Even now as Daniel held him in his arms, he made him feel like he was the most precious thing in the world to be handled with such care.

 

They stayed in that position for a while longer until Seongwoo finally calmed down with the help of Daniel whispering sweet nothings into his ear and drawing comforting circles on his back. Eventually, they were wrapped in a comforting silence after Seongwoo eventually stopped crying but he didn’t want to let go just yet. Daniel didn’t seem to plan on letting go either.

 

It was at that moment when Seongwoo realized how Daniel’s arms felt like home.

 

Like how he was meant to be there in the first place.

 

Daniel was the first to break the silence, “This might seem too sudden but..” Seongwoo grew curious as they both leaned back enough to see each other’s faces. Daniel seemed hesitant while he wiped off the tear stains on Seongwoo’s cheeks. “... Can I kiss you?” He finally said with a faint red tint on his cheeks and Seongwoo couldn’t help but chuckle at the cute sight. “Of course you can.” Daniel suddenly became the happiest child but, of course, he didn’t forget about Seongwoo being comfortable.

 

The brunette carefully held Seongwoo’s face in his hands and looked at him with the most loving smile in the world. Seongwoo looked back with just as much passion and that was what reassured Daniel that this was indeed okay. Slowly but surely, Daniel leaned in and tilted his head, eyes now closed and lips brushing against each other that felt electrifying to the two freshmen.

 

Daniel suddenly felt braver with the mere brushing of lips until he finally closed the gap, lips slotting perfectly as if they were each other’s missing piece. Seongwoo kissed back with just as much passion as he clung on to Daniel’s shoulders by the base of his neck. For a moment, the whole world was at a standstill with them only focusing on each other as if nothing else mattered. Nothing else but the guy they now held in their arms.

 

After what seemed like an eternity of pure bliss, Daniel slowly pulled away (not before leaving one last peck on Seongwoo’s lips). Although Seongwoo still had traces of tear stains on his cheeks, Daniel still thought that Seongwoo’s visuals were indeed no joke when paired with a comma hairstyle. Then again, Seongwoo would look beautiful to Daniel regardless of what he looked like. He couldn’t help it, he was finally an item with his best friend and Daniel couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“What’s with that?” Seongwoo chuckled at the sudden giggle but Daniel only shook his head, “I’m just happy to finally call you my boyfriend.” Tints of red rapidly spread across Seongwoo’s cheeks that he had to hide his face in Daniel’s broad shoulders. “Stooop!” He whined out of pure embarrassment with a mix of delight, ‘boyfriend’ had a nice ring to it after all. “Hey~ Are you being shy now? I know you liked how it sounded though, look at you! All smiles and yet you refuse to show it!”

 

Daniel would tickle Seongwoo as an attempt to finally get him to show his face but Seongwoo wasn’t backing down without a fight. In the end, their small wrestling session ended up with Daniel back hugging the older male while Seongwoo was still trying to subside his laughter from all the tickling. In the end, they spent the night talking about the most random of things without moving from their position since they both didn’t find it the slightest bit uncomfortable.

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

It was already late at night, 12:04 am to be exact when Minhyun finally came back from Jaehwan’s dorm after consulting him about any necessary edits to Seongwoo’s cover. Once he removed his shoes, he was supposed to place his laptop bag on the coffee table when a surprising sight greeted him by the sofa. Minhyun was pretty sure he entered their shared dorm room but this just made him feel like he walked into some Manhwa he didn’t know about.

 

By the sofa were two males, namely Daniel and Seongwoo, clearly in a deep sleep as both were making soft snoring noises and chests rising and falling at each breath. Seongwoo was practically curled into a ball like how he always does when he sleeps. Meanwhile, Daniel was easily spooning the smaller male with his larger frame. Daniel’s arm was wrapped around Seongwoo’s lithe figure, his hands holding onto the other’s own.

 

Minhyun shouldn’t be too surprised, he actually thought they were already dating ever since Seongwoo has been visiting Daniel’s dorm lately. Turns out it was just because of a cat (which was slightly disappointing to Minhyun) but Minhyun had no qualms about it. If anything, he’s probably been looking forward to this happening anyway. The vocal major took a quick picture (Hey, you’ll never know when you’re going to need it.) before he took Seongwoo’s blankets from his bed and draped it over the two sleeping males.

 

After he was sure they were comfortable, Minhyun left them alone and stayed in his room as to not disturb the sleeping duo.

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

In the silence of the night, Seongwoo’s phone vibrated as an alert for a new message.

 

**From: Minhyun**

Took you long enough.

Gotta admit this was cute though ;)

 

[ 1 photo attached ]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so their feelings were finally made known! (fucking finally... kidding lol I'm the one writing this shit) so... 'til next time I guess? Also, let me know what you think and if I'm pacing this too fast or something. Best to be kept realistic, yes?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small hangouts and more revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... practically a filler chapter tbh but I guess you could say its a filler chapter with a purpose? Somewhere along those lines lol sorry if you were anticipating a lot ; v ;

It was just around 9 am when Seongwoo woke up to Niel pawing on his face. Apparently, the white furball has been feeling hungry but only Seongwoo knew about his eating schedules since he set them himself. The business major slowly sat up with a groan, finally feeling the ache on various parts of his body as a consequence of sleeping on the couch. The comforter (which he didn’t recall getting) pooled around his waist as he rubbed the sleep of his eyes while Niel sat by his side waiting for him to get up.

 

While Seongwoo was still rubbing his eyes, Minhyun came out of his room now fully dressed. “Finally up I see.” The still sleepy male looked at Minhyun’s general direction, “Oh.. wait..” He muttered while rummaging through the table where he probably placed his glasses. Minhyun chuckled at the sight before making his way over to the table where the glasses were indeed placed, “Here, let me help you with that.” The vocal major picked up the thin wire-framed spectacles and slipped it to Seongwoo’s face.

 

Seongwoo blinked until his vision finally became clear (along with the usual squeeze of his eyes, that strange blinking habit). The small male looked up and down at Minhyun’s get up. “... Where are you off to?” Minhyun chuckled, “You forgot again, didn’t you? I swear I even slipped this in your planner weeks ago.” The latter only blinked with a tilted head only exposing his cluelessness further, “We all planned on hanging out today just to relax. Daniel already went on ahead and he told me not to wake you up since you look tired but it looks like Niel had other plans”

 

“Well… he was hungry anyway..” Although sluggish, Seongwoo got up and went over to the kitchen where he placed food and water on Niel’s bowls. “Aren’t you getting ready soon?” Minhyun asked when Seongwoo hasn’t moved from his spot beside Niel in the last five minutes. “Still sleepy… give me ten minutes…” Minhyun only shook his head with a sigh, “Aish, you’re such a child sometimes. Looks like I have to wait for you after all.” He teased with a playful smile while Seongwoo only groaned at being denied his wanted ten-minute power nap.

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

“Took you long enough,” Jaehwan said as he saw his fellow vocal major and Seongwoo making their way towards the table. Minhyun wore a long sleeved loose button down with black pants while Seongwoo was in a simple yet comfortable getup. White long sleeved shirt under a black jacket (since he was the most sensitive to the cold), black pants, and black sneakers. Still, in his half-asleep state, he had his usual glasses on but he stuck with the old coconut hairstyle since he was too sleepy to care. 

 

“Sorry, had to make sure Seongwoo wouldn’t sleep in and ditch us again.” The said male pouted before he spotted Daniel calling him to sit beside the vacant chair beside him. Seongwoo couldn’t help but smile after he finally remembered that Daniel just became his boyfriend last night. It was definitely something new but not one that he was afraid to try. If it was Daniel, then he was sure he’ll be fine.

 

Seongwoo went over to Daniel’s side and instantly leaned his head on Daniel’s broad shoulders when he sat down on the chair. “Goodmorning..” He softly muttered as Daniel intertwined their hands under the table. “Didn’t get enough sleep?” Daniel replied with a soft voice while Seongwoo shook his head, “Niel woke me up for food…” The dance major brushed off Seongwoo’s fringe as it was softly falling over his now closed eyes. “You can rest if you want to, I’ll make sure you don’t fall.” Seongwoo hummed in reply, probably already half asleep. Daniel held Seongwoo’s glasses by the bridge and carefully slid it off his face before putting it down on the table.

 

Meanwhile, the two remained oblivious to the observing eyes as they were immersed in their own little world. Minhyun was the only one who remained unfazed as he casually takes out his laptop and sets it up on the table. Once Seongwoo seemed to be asleep and Daniel finally found a position where both of them were comfortable, only then did he notice that all eyes (except Minhyun) were on them. “... What?”

 

“Finally asked him out I see?” Minki asked with a bit of eyebrow wriggling and Daniel suddenly felt embarrassed after he realized how they did a public display of affection. “Well—“ Daniel started before Jaehwan interjected, “They do look cute together though, like a cat and a dog. Can’t believe you actually scored with someone like Seongwoo.” He finished with that maniacal laugh while Minki scoffed, “Your sorry lonely ass is just jealous that Daniel actually has someone now.” Jaehwan gasped and held a hand to his chest for dramatics.

 

Jonghyun interrupted before the two could spiral out of control, “Alright, that’s enough. Why don’t we listen to Daniel now?” The two glared at each other before looking back at Daniel, “So, how long?” Jonghyun started while Daniel suddenly felt embarrassed with all the attention, “Just last night…” Dongho suddenly leaned forward on the table, “What? Seriously? I thought you’ve been dating for like weeks now.” Daniel suddenly turned red, “... Am I that obvious?”

 

“Yes.” They all said in unison and Daniel suddenly felt like hiding in a hole.

 

“Seongwoo can be the smartest among us but he’s the densest to things like this,” Minhyun added without looking up from his laptop. “What has you all busy there anyway? We're supposed to be relaxing.” Came Minki’s complaint, “Just editing a recording for someone. It’s for the contest we’re hosting.” The business major perked up in interest. “You mean the anonymous song covers?” The visual vocal major nodded, “You’re still editing that? I already told you it sounded perfect untouched.” Came Jaehwan’s complaint but Minki ignored him, “Can we hear a sample?” Minhyun looked hesitant and looked over at Daniel’s direction. Daniel thought it might have been Seongwoo’s audio files and Minhyun was silently asking if it was okay but the person in question was still asleep, Daniel nodded anyway.

 

Minhyun did a small nod in reply and plucked one of his earbuds off. “Here, I’ll at least let you hear the chorus.” Minki grinned and excitedly anticipated for the audio. Amidst the random conversations being exchanged, Minki, being a person with huge reactions, suddenly made a surprised sound and even bumped his leg on the table... The others became curious, “What’s got you all worked up?” Dongho said in between laughs. “This guy is good though? The song is for non-vocal majors, right?”  

 

Dongho, being a fellow vocal major, asked Mihyun for the other earbud. “Oh, he had a nice tone. You can really feel the emotions are there.” Daniel felt the sleeping male on his shoulder stir until he eventually looked up, head still on Daniel’s shoulder. “Ah, sorry. Were we too loud? You can go back to sleep.” Daniel said but Seongwoo shook his head, “No, I’m okay now.” The raven-haired male sat up, rubbing the last bits of sleep off his eyes. Daniel picked up his glasses and gently slid it onto his face. Seongwoo squeezed his eyes, that usual blinking habit he does until his vision finally became clear and he picked up a bit of the conversation.

 

“What’s going on?” He asked Daniel but the giant puppy lookalike gestured towards their friends fussing over Minhyun’s laptop. “They wanted to hear some of the competitors for the contest hosted by the vocal majors. Minhyun was editing for some of them.” Seongwoo hummed and Minki suddenly grabbed his hand, “Since you’re up, here. You should listen to this. I think this guy did great!” Curious Seongwoo raised an eyebrow and glanced at Minhyun who only egged him on Seongwoo to listen to it too.

 

Seongwoo just grew more curious so he plugged the earbud into his ear. Minhyun looked hesitant but he knew he had to do it. After a long pause (with the others conversing in the background), a very familiar voice filled his ears and his eyes widened in an instant. The bespectacled male immediately looked at Minhyun, eyes filled with shock and probably a hint of betrayal.Yet, Minhyun looked nonchalant about the whole thing.

 

There’s no doubt about it.

 

The recording was his.

 

Ong Seongwoo’s cover of Kim Jinho’s “Love This Moment”

 

“Great, right?” Minki suddenly popped up beside him, voice entirely laced with enthusiasm and amazement. “I don’t need to be a vocal major to know that they could convey emotions pretty well.” Seongwoo snapped out of his daze, “Y-Yeah, right. I-It was... It sounded great... Actually.” He replied with a scratch on his neck to hide the shock he was currently experiencing. “Let me hear that too.” Dongho, who has been curious about Minki’s rambling, reached out and plucked the earbud off of Minhyun and listened to the audio. “Oh? He did well though? Did you let Aron listen to it? I’m sure he would love it!”

 

Minhyun shook his head, “I think they were going to get him as a judge so he can’t listen to them yet.” Meanwhile, Seongwoo remained quiet while he listened to his own vocals. It came out better than he expected. That, he was sure. Hearing his friends compliment it made him feel all the more relieved. Daniel, who noticed Seongwoo not moving, stood up and slipped himself beside the bespectacled freshman.

 

“What’s wrong?” Said bespectacled male practically flinched in surprise. “Um... I-It’s just…” He couldn’t form a coherent sentence. On the other hand, Minhyun only plucked off the earbud off of Seongwoo’s ear before placing it on Daniel’s. Minhyun replayed the chorus for Daniel and he immediately felt giddy. Of course, he would know who sang this of all people.

 

It was Seongwoo’s unconscious confession after all.

 

Speaking of Seongwoo, the smaller male looked like he banged his head on the table since he was whimpering. Not because he did, but because Daniel obviously remembered what transpired during the song and now he was just trying to hide the intense blush on his face. “What’s wrong with Seongwoo?” Came Jonghyun’s innocent question so Daniel peeked by the side and saw how red Seongwoo’s ears were which made a mischievous grin spread on his face.

 

“Aw, are you embarrassed? Of course, I remembered this song~” Daniel teased while he tried to make Seongwoo look up from the table. However, Seongwoo was stubborn and extremely embarrassed about the ‘confession song’ that he couldn’t look at Daniel after being reminded of it. “Why? What is he so embarrassed about?” Jonghyun, who has been silent majority of the time, suddenly looked interested (and so was gossip queen Choi Minki who was again leaning forward on the table).

 

“Don’t you want to tell them, Seongwoo?” The latter fervently shook his head.

 

Daniel only grinned.

 

“I’ll be the one to tell them then!”

 

“WHA―”

 

“Seongwoo confessed to me with this song~,” Daniel said similar to how a proud mother would while Seongwoo groaned and hid his face in his arms, face once again planted on the table. “Aw~ Don’t be like that! It was cute!” Daniel teased while repeatedly poking Seongwoo’s head. However, the others were shocked, “Wait, you weren’t the one who confessed?” Minhyun finally spoke after a while and Daniel grinned.

 

“Nah, of course, I confessed first! Seongwoo unconsciously confessed without even knowing he was~” Daniel said with the teasing very evident in his voice. “Wait,” Dongho started, “How do you even confess without knowing?” The brunet stood up with one leg on the chair for the sake of dramatics, “This guy here,” With a gesture to the still hiding Seongwoo, “Has just recorded the very audio you heard!” Minki practically screeched.

 

“I knew it sounded familiar! I knew it!” Minki kept going on while Jaehwan finally caught on.

 

“Wait, so the audio Minhyun was editing was Seongwoo’s recording?” Daniel being the supportive boyfriend he was, nodded as he patted Seongwoo’s back. “He did great, didn’t he? I actually can’t believe we got him to join this contest! It’s the perfect chance!” Daniel said while he was basically bouncing on his seat. Amidst the noisy praises, Jonghyun finally interjected. “So... what does this have to do with the confession?” The others blinked.

 

“Oh, right.” Daniel sheepishly smiled, “He was practically staring at me throughout the whole chorus probably thinking he wasn’t obvious~ Confronted him about it later on in the dorms but he didn’t deny or stop me so I decided to confess there.” Minhyun sighed, “So that’s why you were both asleep on the couch.” Daniel felt embarrassed at that, “Y-Yeah…”

 

“So Seongwoo finally decided to show some vocal prowess, huh?” Came Jaehwan’s teasing voice while repeatedly elbowing Seongwoo’s arms since the boy has yet to lift his head. “Please stop...” Seongwoo finally said with a groan although he still had no plans of lifting his head. He was too embarrassed. Jonghyun walked over and patted his head, “No need to be shy, you actually did really great. You should be proud.”

 

Jonghyun has always had that calming voice that magically coaxes anyone and today wasn’t an exception either. Seongwoo carefully lifted his head and looked at Jonghyun, “...You mean it? About doing well I mean…” Jonghyun smiles and nods without any hesitation. Daniel, who was just sitting right beside him, fixed the glasses that have gone askew on his face and went back to reassuring Seongwoo by holding his hand underneath the table and giving a peck on his cheek. “See? You have nothing to worry about.”

 

“Well fuck, do we have to deal with all this PDA from now on?” Jaehwan complained, making Seongwoo blush but Daniel stuck his tongue out. “You’re just jealous since you’re still living the single and lonely ass life.” Before the argument could get more ridiculous, Minhyun decided to interject. “I’ll finish this up now since there’s nothing much to edit and I’ll give you any feedback if they tell me anything. Oh, do you want to have any pseudonym for your entry?”

 

“Ongcheongie” Daniel suggested out of the blue which only earned him a hit to the shoulder. “I’m fine with not using one.” Minhyun nodded and saved the file with whatever his contestant number was. The couple was practically arguing (more like bantering) since Daniel kept teasing the poor bespectacled boy. Amidst all the conversations (and flirting at the side), Minhyun tapped on Daniel’s shoulder to get his attention. “Can I talk to you for a sec?” The brunet raised an eyebrow but he still came along when Daniel said he’ll be right back.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“There’s something I didn’t tell him.” _Straightforward as always._ Daniel thought.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I didn’t tell him what happens after the eliminations” Minhyun simply said, now Daniel was getting more confused by the second. “Hey, I’m not going to know if you don’t tell me either, you know?” Minhyun only sighed, “I know, but he’s not going to like it.” Daniel raised an eyebrow, “Why not?” Minhyun glanced back at their table where the others were conversing with one another with Seongwoo as the center of attention. He hasn’t been with them for long, Minhyun was just relieved his friends were actually considerate enough to help him loosen up to them more.

 

Then he looked back to Daniel, “I didn’t tell him we adapted the format of the tv show ‘King of Masked Singer’ for the semi-finals and such.” Daniel blinked, he wasn’t clueless. That show was one of the hot shows among their age so he definitely knew how it works. But Daniel suddenly tensed at the reminder, the show usually judges people who sang live and Seongwoo can’t do that yet.

 

“He’s going to freak out! What do we say―!” Minhyun immediately shushed him when his voice was getting too loud. “That’s exactly why I asked him to pick three songs. Unlike the King Of Masked Singer, they pick their own songs from the start. Seongwoo picking songs with different vibes is actually advantageous since he gets to show more of what he has. We can’t tell him yet but we have to raise his confidence somehow. Starting with our friends is one so I let them hear his recording on purpose. Getting complimented by them is actually a big thing for him already so we just need to give him small pushes.”

 

Daniel chewed on his bottom lip as he looked back at the bespectacled male. Thankfully, he looked more relaxed with a smile gracing his features. Seongwoo’s eyes came in contact with Daniel’s own and he instantly gave a small smile along with a shy wave. Daniel always wanted to see him like that, all happy and carefree about the world. If him achieving his dreams could lead to days filled with his smiles, then Daniel will do anything to help him get where he wants to be.

 

Slowly but surely.

 

Anything for that sweet smile on his shy and innocent boyfriend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I miscalculated, the double update is actually for CH16-17 so yeah, today is not a double update. I am so sorry ; n ; though if I happen to finish the entire story, then I could post CH15 earlier so the waiting time for CH16-17 wouldn't be so long. You'll know in the next chapter why it has to be a double update. Initially, the set scenario for those two chapters was only for CH16 but the length got out of hand and it reached a total of 6.4k words, more than twice the usual number of words I post per chapter so I split it into two. Though, the contents of the chapter aren't really something I wanted to split so yeah. At least the good news for everyone is that after CH15 is a sure double update lol look forward to it~ :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to take you out!"

Daniel would encourage Seongwoo to sing whenever he can if it was okay for him to. Like how they were currently alone in Daniel and Jisung’s shared room with Niel running about. Seongwoo would hum along to the lyrics of whatever was playing on Daniel’s playlist as it blasts from the portable speaker in the center of the room.

 

Daniel always loved his voice. Smooth, filled with sincerity and emotion, slightly high pitched yet pleasing to the ears. It’s definitely something he wants the world to hear, but he’s not sure if it’s something Seongwoo is ready for. He definitely wants to help him reach that point. So first thing’s first, that singing competition. Sooner or later he’s going to have to break the news to him.

 

“So… Any news about the competition so far?” Daniel calmly slips the question while he sneakily takes another photo of Seongwoo being busy with the white furball. “Minhyun already submitted it the day before yesterday, I think? Apparently, he submitted all three recordings. Said something about needing those later on for the next rounds though I don’t know why.” The brunet unconsciously chewed on his lower lip while being deep in thought.

 

“You’re thinking of something.” Seongwoo said out of the blue while Daniel only blinked, “What made you think so?” Daniel asked with a playful tone, Seongwoo only chuckled “You always chew on your lips if you do.” The bespectacled male stood up and plopped down beside Daniel. “So what’s on your mind?” The dance major felt hesitant. Should he tell him? Well, he needed to know soon, right?

 

“If you sang in front of a crowd...” Daniel started, sparing glances at Seongwoo to gauge his reaction. So far so good, “... would you be more comfortable if your face was covered?” Seongwoo raised a brow, “You mean like the one in King of Masked Singer?” Daniel nodded while Seongwoo leaned on his shoulder while humming in thought, “Well, I obviously wouldn’t be recognized so I think it could help… But I think I could freeze like a statue if I were to take it off…”

 

The brunet hummed in reply while absentmindedly stroking Seongwoo’s hair with his fingers. “Why the sudden question though?” Daniel paused and turned to the bespectacled beauty (Daniel would describe him like that any day, it was the truth after all), “How do you feel about joining a competition like that?” Contrary to what Daniel expected, Seongwoo looked calmer and looked like he was contemplating about it, but Daniel would never have expected his next words.

 

“This is about the vocal major’s contest, isn’t it?” Daniel’s eyes widened. _Was I obvious? Did I happen to say it in my sleep? Damn, I really need to improve my sleeping habits_ _―_ “I already knew.”

 

_Wait… What?_

 

Seongwoo chuckled at Daniel’s shocked expression, mouth hanging open with eyes being the very embodiment of ‘a deer in headlights’. “Wha... But... H-How?? Minhyun didn’t―” Daniel tried but he kept fumbling with his words, “You’re right, he didn’t. I just overheard.” He calmly replied while picking up Niel from the floor to scratch his ears. “When? I’m pretty sure we were out of earshot yesterday!”

 

“Ah, so is that what you were talking about yesterday? You had me worried when Minhyun needed to pull you away for awhile.” _Why does he seem so calm about this??? No, wait. It's supposed to be a good thing since I wouldn’t need to worry. But now I’m just so confused!_ “W-Wait. I’ve been worried how I was going to break the news to you but then you already knew?! I worried about nothing―” Daniel continued to ramble while Seongwoo only watched him with visible amusement in his eyes. “So… How did you know about it then??”

 

Although Seongwoo still had a smile plastered on his face, he leaned back on Daniel’s shoulder while fiddling with his fingers. “Well… I overheard him once. He was on the phone with one of the seniors in the vocal department and they were still in the early stages of planning.” Daniel slipped his hands into his and intertwined their fingers. “What made you feel nervous when he broke the news to you?”

 

The bespectacled male bit his lip as he played with Daniel’s long fingers, “I just felt conflicted.” Daniel raised a brow, “About what?” The latter paused, “It was a great chance, almost perfect even. I just wasn’t sure if I was ready for a huge step like that.” Daniel wrapped his arms around the smaller male and gently tilted his head towards his shoulder again to where Seongwoo placed his head earlier. “Well, I’m absolutely sure you’re going to do hella great! Though I’m curious, what made you change your mind?”

 

Seongwoo’s smile stretched wider as he looked back up at Daniel with such endearment, “You did.” Faces merely inches apart, Daniel couldn’t help but admire Seongwoo’s features hidden behind those large wire-framed spectacles. “Is that so?” Seongwoo hummed while nodding in affirmation, Daniel could just melt into a puddle at this boy’s cuteness. Instead of literally melting, Daniel pecked Seongwoo’s lips and the latter instantly turned into different shades of red in embarrassment.

 

“Aw~ Ongie still gets embarrassed because of kisses?” Daniel teased while lightly pinching Seongwoo’s cheeks, “I-I wasn’t ready!” Daniel leaned a little closer, “Oh? Well, are you ready now?” Seongwoo, now trapped between Daniel’s huge body and the sofa armrest, turned a few shades darker. Daniel slightly smirked as he once again cupped Seongwoo’s face and closed the gap. Daniel held Seongwoo with the gentlest grip that made the other feel so loved he could cry. The two didn’t move further nor did they stop, the innocence of the kiss was enough for them to convey all their unspoken emotions.

 

Daniel pulled away and opened his eyes only to lock gazes with Seongwoo’s own, face still flushed in embarrassment and hand now intertwined with his. “Aigoo~ Seongwoonie is so cute when he’s embarrassed~” Daniel teased while Seongwoo buried his face in Daniel’s shoulder to hide his blush that has probably reached his ears at this point. The overgrown puppy held him close as he laughed at the bespectacled male’s cute antics and they stayed like that until an idea popped into Daniel’s head.

 

“Hey! Are you free tomorrow?”

 

Seongwoo tilted his head as he looked at Daniel with a confused expression, “Classes are about to resume tomorrow, aren’t they?” Daniel hummed in thought, “Though it’s already the second semester so wouldn’t our schedule be shorter than the first semester?” Seongwoo pushed back his glasses, a gesture done out of thinking that Daniel always finds adorable. “Yeah, I guess. Why’d you ask?” He asked after doing that adorable cat-like blink (That Daniel absolutely loves by the way)

 

“I want to take you out.”

 

Seongwoo felt a bit of heat spread across his cheeks, “Y-You mean… like a… date?”

 

Daniel nodded, excitement practically radiating in waves. “We just became official so I want to take you out!” Seongwoo, of course, also felt excited at the thought of going on a date for the first time but it kinda made him embarrassed. “O-Okay... There isn’t usually any school work to do during the first few days anyway.” Back at it again with Daniel’s blinding smile that felt contagious to Seongwoo as he smiled back.

 

“I’ll pick you up at 3 pm, is that fine?” Seongwoo shyly nodded and Daniel gave him a thumbs up.

 

“Alright, it’s a date!” Daniel excitedly declared that has Seongwoo blushing with a smile.

  


~ .oOo. ~

 

Daniel was deep in thought, obviously spaced out on the couch when Jisung just got home from his late classes. “What’s got you so occupied?” He inquired while making his way to the vacant space on the sofa beside Daniel. “Hyung…” Daniel started, tone soft with what he assumed were nerves but then Daniel’s expression was transitioning to a smile.

 

“I finally did it!” He exclaimed with such excitement that he was borderline squealing. “Did what exactly?” Daniel was practically buzzing with excitement. “I finally asked Seongwoo out! And he said yes!” For a moment, the two college men acted like high school girls as they squealed with Jisung hugging Daniel out of happiness, “I can finally stop worrying about you being single forever!” Daniel only laughed before Jisung finally let him go.

 

“So where do you plan on taking him?”

 

Suddenly, Daniel’s smile immediately faded and he was back to looking conflicted like he was earlier. “I-I don’t know yet… Oh shit, hyung what do I do?!” Daniel exclaimed, hands coming up his head to ruffle his hair. “Woah there, calm down. First of all, language. Second, don’t you have anything in mind?” Sadly, the younger only shook his head.

 

“I-I don’t know what he’s even interested or what he likes! I mean, he obviously likes singing but if he passes the elimination then he’ll be part of the live competition and he’s going to need to take care of his voice. Karaoke is obviously a big fat no, café dates are way too cliché and are just usually meeting places by now, I’m picking him up at three so that’s not even close to lunch or dinner but those are common too anyway,movies could work but I have no idea what he’s interested in or if he’s even interested in the new movies—“

 

“Alright, I get it! Just stop before your mouth gets too tired of your rambling and decides to fall off!” And so Daniel immediately clamped his mouth shut. “I get your point with the other date ideas since I also agree coffee dates are common but did you ever think of the park?” Daniel blinked.

 

“...No, I didn’t.”

 

“Then there you have it, go have a date in a park. It’s casual and nothing too fancy or uncomfortable. I’m sure he’ll love it” Daniel leaned back, arms crossed and brows furrowed. “... What are we going to do in the park though?” Jisung could hit this guy, why was he so dense? “Daniel, some parks even have bike rentals and I’m sure every park has food in it too. If the park permits it, then you can even have a picnic. Seongwoo looks like the type who would love whatever you plan to do anyway.”

 

“But what if he doesn’t end up liking it?” Jisung only rolled his eyes, “You’ll never know unless you try.” Daniel sighed, “Okay okay, I’ll be sure to remember that. Got any park in mind?” Jisung hummed in thought, “Ah!” He exclaimed with a snap of his fingers, “Yeouido Park!” The younger boy made a confused face, “Yeouido? The huge park by the river?”

 

Jisung nodded, “Not just any river, it’s the Han River itself! I’m sure you’ve at least heard of all the dating tips being connected to the Han River.” Daniel suddenly felt ecstatic, “Okay, I’ll look it up right away! Thanks, Hyung!” He said with a quick hug before rushing to his room for his tablet.

  


~ .oOo. ~

  


Daniel’s schedule ended earlier than Seongwoo’s the following day and so here he was, pacing around his room that now had clothes scattered all over the floor... “Ah~ Niel-ah, what should I do―” Niel was also walking around … somewhere (Probably under a tossed shirt at this point). Daniel had to dig around until he eventually dug him out of his black hoodie on the floor. “There you are, sorry about that boy.” Daniel apologized to the white feline as he scratched the back of Niel’s ears who purred in response. The white furball alternatively stays in Daniel’s or Seongwoo’s dorm depending who was free to take care of him. Right now, that would be Daniel.

 

“I’m finally taking Seongwoo out today!” Daniel said with an excited smile as he stood back up to look back at his closet, “What should I wear though… “ It took him a full minute to stare at his closet without any movement, “... Am I just overthinking this?” The white kitten meows in reply as it was busy licking its paws. “I’m probably just pressuring myself, aren’t I? What if I’m overdressed?? No, much worse, what if I’m underdressed?! He might just get turned off and not like me anymore, I mean he’s a fashionista himself, right? Damn, what am I going to do―?!”

 

Daniel snapped out of his rambling when Niel started rubbing himself against his leg. Daniel knelt down on one knee and scratched the cat’s head again, “You’re right. I’m being too much aren’t I? The winter hasn’t completely passed yet though so I’ll at least wear something warm.” The dance major once again got up to his feet and started browsing through his coats and hoodies in his closet.

 

“Something that doesn’t make me look too dressed… Aha!” Daniel took out his gray hoodie and spotted his slightly fitted sweatpants at the bottom of his closet. He took out both pieces of clothing and placed it on the bed to examine the overall outfit. “...Maybe I should add a jacket..” Daniel jogged back to the closet and snatched the closes coat which happens to be his long green flannel jacket that reached his calves with black stripes.

 

“Hmm… Now that looks better, doesn’t it?” He said as he looked over to the white furball on the floor who only tilted his head, “Yeah, I should probably ask for a third opinion.” The dance major fished out his phone and took a picture of his outfit before sending it to his most reliable second opinion.

 

**From: Daniel**

Hyung, is this too much?

Too casual? I can’t decide

｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

 

[ 1 photo attached ]

 

Daniel sat back on his bed while waiting for the reply, but it seems he didn’t have to wait for long.

 

**From: Jisung**

Casual yet comfortable.

I think it’s perfectly fine.

 

Where do you plan on going?

 

**From: Daniel**

I was thinking about pushing through

With your suggestion earlier…

 

Yeouido Park, right?

 

**From: Jisung**

A wise decision Danny boy.

And yes, it’s Yeouido Park.

Have fun! Tell me all about it later.

 

**From: Daniel**

Will do~ Thanks, Hyung!

 

With a satisfied grin, Daniel plugged in his phone to leave it charging while he changed into the chosen set of clothes for their date. The brunette gave himself a once over on the full body mirror of their room and tapped his chin. “Hm... maybe a few accessories...”  Again, he looked around and went over to his closet, rummaging through his stash of accessories. He doesn’t usually use them, but taking Seongwoo out was pushing himself to look presentable with the help of various silverworks.

 

In the end, he opted for simple silver earrings since it was just a casual date at the park. “Just a few more finishing touches…” He muttered as he scurried to the bathroom and fixed his hair with his fringe parted in the center. Again, he steps back and looks at every detail of the outfit and he has to admit, he had probably never put this much effort into what he wears.

 

“Okay.” Daniel breathed out, swiping a loose strand away and making sure he had everything in his backpack like his phone and wallet. “Okay…” With one last look, he glances at the clock that now read 3:09 pm. Before he could stop himself, Daniel sent a text to Seongwoo before making his way towards Seongwoo and Minhyun’s shared room.

  


~ .oOo. ~

  


Seongwoo was already back at their shared dorm room by 2:14 pm since he rushed out of class out of pure excitement on what was about to transpire in the following hour. Daniel was finally going to take him out and he was very sure that he was going to enjoy it. The business major took a quick shower and even hummed while doing so, all because of the excitement bubbling in his chest at the thought of going on their first official date. After putting on his usual lenses, Seongwoo walks over to his closet. Though when he opened his closet, he suddenly felt a sense of dread.

 

“What am I supposed to wear..?”

 

“That’s new, you’re actually worried about appearance?” Came a voice from behind Seongwoo making him turn his head at breakneck speed only to see his roommate by the doorway. “Y-You were here?” The latter only rolled his eyes in response, “You were too busy being like a lovestruck school girl that you barely noticed I was just lounging around on the sofa watching you skipping around the dorm.”

 

“I-I was not―!”

 

“Yeah, sure you weren’t” Minhyun smirked while Seongwoo huffed with a faint blush on his cheeks, “Whatever.” He muttered while looking back at his rack of clothes. “You know, even if you don’t think about what to wear, you always manage to pull off your weird sense of style that I’m actually envious of that.” Seongwoo scoffed, “Did you just say that I basically look good in everything?”

 

“No, I’m pretty sure I’d still laugh if you only wore a trash bag”

 

“And here I was thinking I got the most legitimate compliment from you.” Seongwoo chuckled at their typical banter before his smile faded once his attention diverted back to his closet. “Winter isn’t completely gone so just wear something that isn’t too cold or hot and you’ll be fine. I’m sure Daniel would still find you attractive even if you did dare to show up with just a sack on.” Seongwoo looked back with a raised eyebrow, “Are you just lowkey telling me to wear a sack to the date to get this over with?” Minhyun only hummed in thought, “Maybe?”

 

The latter threw the closest throw pillow to Minhyun’s direction. Unfortunately, Minhyun easily dodged it before walking back to the couch while laughing. Finally, Seongwoo was left in peace and absentmindedly rummaging through his clothes.

 

The first thing he fishes out from his closet is his black jeans with a rip by the knees since he usually sees it as the most versatile thing. _Black jeans can be worn when someone wants to be casual or slightly dressed anyway._ He thought to himself. “Minhyun suggested dressing warmly…” He muttered, eyes directing themselves to the hoodies and pullovers he had in his closet.

 

In the end, Seongwoo ended up picking a black long sleeved pullover that was probably a size too large. Seongwoo sometimes preferred larger clothing anyway especially if they were sweaters and the like. His current plain black pullover wasn’t too big but the sleeves were long enough to give him sweater paws. “All black it is,” He said with a shrug.

 

Seongwoo was done dressing up by the time Daniel texted him that he was on the way to the room. While waiting, he combed his hair down and gave himself a once over in the mirror, “You look fine, stop checking yourself out already. Daniel’s going to love you either way.” The latter blushed before Minhyun continued, “Aren’t you going to need a coat? I know you’re sensitive to the cold so I don’t think a pullover is enough.”

 

The bespectacled male looked back with a hum and glanced at the window seeing how foggy the glass panes were, “... Yeah, you’re right. I need a coat.” He said with a nod before walking back to the room when the doorbell echoed through the room. “Probably Daniel, just let him in!” Came Seongwoo’s voice from the room but Minhyun would have let him in without being told to anyway.

 

The moment Minhyun opened the door, he had to hold in a laugh and it got Daniel looking confused. “If he ends up wearing that green coat I swear―” As if on cue, Seongwoo came out of the room with the said dark green checkered coat that reached his thighs. Minhyun ended up laughing at the unexpected incident.

 

The two actually managed to match clothes without even asking, “Ah this is ridiculous and yet it’s happening. What kind of chemistry is this?” He said as he gestured to the two who looked equally surprised. “Huh, would you look at that” Daniel said with a laugh bubbling at the back of his throat while Seongwoo blushed, “I-I can change―” Before he could retreat to the room, Daniel already held his wrist to prevent him from doing so.

 

“It’s completely fine! I mean, it’s pretty amazing, don’t you think?” He said with a chuckle as he looked at Seongwoo’s outfit. The dark green checkered coat matched well with his own green ones but Daniel’s coat was longer that it reached his calves while Seongwoo’s stopped mid thigh. Meanwhile, Seongwoo’s coat made his already small body look smaller while the sweater paws just scream adorable.

 

“Let’s go~!” He playfully cheered while tugging Seongwoo’s fingers that were peeking out of his sleeves. “I’ll obviously be home late so don’t miss me too much!” Seongwoo playfully said to Minhyun before closing the door behind him. The room was now silent in the absence of the two lovebirds so Minhyun went back to the couch to resume his reading.

 

“Dumb and Dumber indeed.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's another weekly update! So obviously we're going to have the date chapter next (yay~) and that's an automatic double update (double yay?) The date turned out to be longer than expected so I had to split it into two (CH16-17) but I wouldn't want to leave you all hanging so I'll post both simultaneously next week :3 
> 
> Also if you haven't seen my tweet, the story is almost finished! I estimated it would end at around CH24 (including the Epilogue) and I'm currently in the middle of writing CH 23. If I manage to finish this story before February, then I'll start updating twice a week since all the chapters are finished anyway! Hope you can stick around to look long enough for the future updates! (and if it still reaches your expectations) <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the date!

“Ta-dah!” Daniel proudly exclaims with a bounce to his step, arms outstretched at the view while Seongwoo’s mouth was left hanging in amazement. He always knew about the park alongside the Han River but he didn’t know the park was going to be this big. It would take hours to roam the entire thing but Seongwoo doesn’t mind if it means spending more time with Daniel.

 

Daniel looked just as amazed as Seongwoo was as he excitedly looked around, the luscious green scenery and cool breeze bringing a sense of calm and relaxation from their hectic urban lives. “Amazing, right? I haven’t been here either but I figured that would be better since we get to explore new places together!” The bespectacled male thought it was perfect, they both just get to relax and explore a place neither of them has been to while enjoying the company of each other.

 

“Oh! Look!” Daniel pointed to his right that has Seongwoo looking in the same direction. It was the bike route for the bike rental within the park and it was filled with bikers going in their own respective directions. Various bicycles were in use ranging from the ordinary ones to mountain bikes and two-seaters. “It’s been awhile since I rode one” Daniel recalled while Seongwoo tilted his head in curiosity.

 

“Is it fun?” He asked and it has Daniel raising his eyebrow, “You never rode a bike?” To Daniel’s surprise, Seongwoo shyly shook his head with a dust of pink spreading on his cheeks. “Aw~ Lil Ongcheongie is embarrassed again~” Daniel cooed with hands pinching Seongwoo’s pink cheeks while the said boy whined. “It’s fine, I can teach you how! Trust me, you’re going to love it” Daniel encouraged as he walked over to the bike rentals while holding Seongwoo's hands.

 

Seongwoo wasn’t really scared, he just loved the feeling of Daniel’s hand wrapped around his.

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

“Ever tried riding one?” Was the first thing Daniel asked when he returned from the bike rental shop with one bike. “No... “ Seongwoo replied with a bit of hesitation at the prospect of trying something new. Daniel didn’t miss the tone, “No worries, I’ll make sure you won’t fall off” He said with the most encouraging smile that it pushed Seongwoo to trust him before straddling the bicycle (even though he has always trusted Daniel in the first place).

 

“Okay. So first, you obviously have to put on the helmet they provided.” He explained while picking up the helmet on the bike’s basket and placing it on Seongwoo’s head. “Too tight?” He asked while adjusting the strap of the helmet while Seongwoo shook his head. “It’s fine.” The latter nodded and fastened the helmet on Seongwoo’s head.

 

“Next, just put one of your feet on the pedal― There you go, just keep yourself steady with your other foot on the ground before you take off. Now, just give yourself a small push off the floor and put your foot on the other pedal and that’s it! The only thing you’ll need to worry about is keeping your balance.” Seongwoo visibly gulped because of his nerves so Daniel stood by his side while holding onto his hand on the handles, “You’ll be fine. Promise I won’t let you fall” Seongwoo knows that, but he couldn’t help feeling like this.

 

Was it even nerves or is he interpreting his emotions wrong and he was actually excited?

 

Seongwoo took a deep breath, grip becoming more relaxed before he finally made his first attempt. Contrary to what he believed, he did better than he thought when he was able to travel a small distance before he fell since he was too distracted. Luckily, Daniel was jogging beside him so he reached out and held both the bike and Seongwoo before he could come face-to-face with the asphalt.

 

“Woah there, easy now. Are you okay?” Daniel said as he scanned Seongwoo’s figure for any visible injuries or scratches but the latter was only laughing. “This is actually kinda fun!” He said and Daniel smiled back, relieved to know that Seongwoo was actually enjoying himself. “Well, for a first attempt, you did great! Just keep it up and you’ll be riding like a pro in no time!” Seongwoo felt more confident after that. After the third attempt, Seongwoo was now completely familiar with it that he no longer needed Daniel’s assistance so Daniel rented his own bike and both proceeded to ride along the bike route along the Han River.

 

“Wow~ Busan is already beside a body of water so I get to see it all the time but the Han River has its own appeal.” Daniel voiced out his thoughts while Seongwoo averted his gaze to Daniel’s face. Anyone could look beautiful under the moon but Daniel always suited the sun more. Indeed they were quite an interesting pair, weren’t they? “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Daniel said, gaze not once leaving the river.

 

“Yeah, it is,” Seongwoo replied with a smile even if they were talking about different things. Daniel made them stop by the side and he took out his phone, gesturing Seongwoo to stand closer. “C’mon! We don’t have a picture yet!” He said with a small bounce to his steps. The business major chuckled, Kang Choding once again making himself known. Daniel kept swishing about, trying to look for the perfect lighting before pulling Seongwoo closer towards himself. Once he got the lighting right, Seongwoo directed Daniel on how they shouldn’t be in the center of the frame claiming that it looks more aesthetic that way.

 

“Law of thirds, Daniel. Don’t place us in the center”

 

“Why not? It looks fine to me”

 

“Just photography aesthetics, it’s more pleasing that way and we can get more of the scenery into the picture.”

 

“But you’re already aesthetic, what more could a camera do?”

 

“ . . . “

 

Daniel wiggled his eyebrows with a teasing smile.

 

“Ugh. Please stop.” Seongwoo pushed Daniel away although a blush was obviously creeping up his face. Daniel only laughed as he received another one of embarrassed Seongwoo’s hits on his shoulder.

 

“It’s still a long way ahead, let’s go!” Seongwoo said to completely divert the topic and partially because he grew to love the feeling of the late afternoon breeze against his skin when they rode the bicycles. “To think you couldn’t even ride this earlier…” Daniel said and Seongwoo shrugged with a smile, “I learned to love it, riding alongside you makes it better.” The brunette grinned, “Oh? Guess you’ve been hanging out with me so much that you’re starting to become cheesy”

 

Daniel poked at the other’s cheek, “It’s not cheesy if it’s true,” Seongwoo countered, “Then you being aesthetic is also true” Seongwoo covered his face with a groan (probably trying to cover another blush) while Daniel sets his phone on silent to take a candid shot of his bespectacled boyfriend.

 

_Wow, that sounded great. I should call him that more often._

 

“See?” Daniel said as he showed Seongwoo his phone. The photo was simple. Seongwoo who was covering his face was leaning against the barriers while the cityscape of Seoul across the Han river stretched along the background. As a finishing touch, the sun’s golden rays gave detail and depth to the picture’s overall saturation that it gave of a warm vibe despite being taken in the late winter season. “You’re aesthetic”

 

Seongwoo only blushed further.

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

“We should do that again sometime!” Seongwoo declared with a bounce in his steps as they exited the bike rental shop, almost having to pay for overtime if they didn’t return it in the next 3 minutes. “Didn’t you ever get the chance to ride a bike when you were a kid? Like, not even once?” Seongwoo once again shook his head, “Tried a skateboard before and I usually go wherever with it. Fell once and got a really bad scratch on both knees and arms so my mom forbids me from trying anything similar.”

 

Daniel blinked, “You used to skateboard?” Seongwoo only smirked, “Yeah I know, I don’t look like the type, right?” He said as he made imaginary quote marks in the air while the brunette nodded. “You should show me someday, I’d like to see the unimaginable.” The bespectacled male pouted, “Mean, but it’s true!” He defended and the banter kept going until Seongwoo promised to show him when he got the chance. As they were now walking along the path of the park, they can now properly take in the scenery around them. The park was vast with numerous kinds of trees all around the vicinity, some had leaves while some did not and Seongwoo was currently skipping around stepping on the fallen leaves.

 

Daniel was just following close behind him, hand raised with his phone as he takes a video of the childish Ong Seongwoo jumping around on leaves. “What’s got you this happy? Don’t you pity the leaves? They’ve done nothing wrong” Tone heavily laced with teasing intention while Seongwoo looked back with a pout, “I can’t even have fun?”

 

The brunette laughed and walked closer to the pouting male, “Of course you can, I’m just curious what has you so bouncy when I’m usually the bouncy one.” Seongwoo only smiled, “Because I’m spending so much time with you in a new place we know nothing about so it’s fun! I even learned how to ride a bike!” He replied with such enthusiasm that he didn’t look like a 20-year-old freshman at all.

 

“Our date hasn’t even ended yet but you’re already so happy, wah~ At this rate, I might end up carrying you for being too tired later on with all the energy you’re using” Seongwoo flashed a teasing grin, “I doubt you’ll have problems with that so I’ll freely drain my energy” Daniel only chuckled with a small shake of his head, arm still held high at shoulder level that it has Seongwoo tilting his head in curiosity.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I’m trying to get a signal, it’s getting weak”

 

“Really― Eh? It’s four bars though?”

 

“Maybe it’s ju―”

 

“Wait, did I just see your camera open?”

 

“No, I’m sorting my photos”

 

“... You’re not taking a video are you?”

 

“Pshhh, of course not. Why would I?”

 

“Then show me.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Let me see your pho―”

 

“Don’t wanna”

 

“Just let me s― Hey! You ARE taking a video! Come back here!”

 

Daniel immediately jumped away when Seongwoo caught a glance at the camera but he kept the lens focused on the smaller male, “Aw~ Look at you all embarrassed. It’s cute” He teased as he playfully zoomed in and out. “Yah! Kang Daniel!” Seongwoo complained, face flushed in probably because he was embarrassed and he was tired of chasing around the obviously physically superior male.

 

“Aw, my little bespectacled boyfriend is all red again” He casually says to the camera as he wraps one arm around Seongwoo’s shoulder. Meanwhile, the said boyfriend was focusing on the floor to hide his embarrassment at the label. Daniel chuckled, “I knew that label would have an effect~ Sounds new yet so right,” He said before leaning down and leaving a peck on Seongwoo’s temple.

 

“Alright, I stopped. You can look now” Daniel nudged the smaller male until he finally looked up and ended up locking his gaze with Daniel. “Why were you even taking a video?” Seongwoo muttered but Daniel just grinned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “It’s our first date, I have to save as much as I can since I don’t want to forget any of this in the future” Seongwoo only pretended to vomit, “You’re getting too cheesy each day” He complained but Daniel only nudges him with a grin, “You know you like it anyway”

 

“...Okay fine, maybe I do”

 

“This is nice though,” Seongwoo started as he looked around the park with his eyes sparkling in admiration, “Park dates are underrated but it usually gives the best atmosphere” Daniel was sure to make a mental note of that. “It’s a pretty good picnic area too. I mean, look at all the space! And it’s even beside the river so it doesn’t feel too hot at all.” He continued to ramble on while Daniel grinned since he did, in fact, prepare things for a picnic later on. But Seongwoo didn’t know that, oh how shocked will he be when Daniel springs the surprise on him.

 

When Daniel looked over to Seongwoo who suddenly went silent, the latter was staring into space. Or rather at an ice cream vendor. “Want some?” Daniel asked and Seongwoo hummed with a slight tilt of his head. “We still have dinner to think about though.” He said in which Daniel only grinned, “Oh you don’t have to worry about that. I got it covered.” Daniel didn’t fail to see the glint of happiness despite being hidden behind large glasses.

 

“... You sure?” Seongwoo said for the last time before breaking out into a wide grin when Daniel nodded in reply. “Then I want mine strawberry.” The brunette raised an eyebrow, “Didn’t peg you as a strawberry person.” Seongwoo chuckled, “What did you think I would like?” Daniel paused, “Pegged you more as a … chocolate or vanilla person. You looked more like someone who still chooses the basics.” It was Seongwoo’s turn to raise his eyebrow, “Isn’t that you, though? They don’t call you Kang Choding for nothing after all” He countered with a teasing grin while Daniel scoffed.

 

“You’re the only one who calls me that.” He said with a laugh as they made their way to the ice cream. “Good, at least I got my own nickname for you that reflects you well” Daniel scoffed, “Technically Jisung made that nickname after I threw some popcorn on the back of his head but you’re the one who kept using it in the end” Seongwoo hummed, “That still makes me the sole user of that nickname” He countered and Daniel just laughed it off before they bought their own ice cream cones.

 

“Oh look, it’s you” Seongwoo playfully comments as he places his ice cream cone beside Daniel’s head. “Ya, how am I supposed to look like an ice cream cone?” Seongwoo giggled before he brought it back to his lips, “I was referring to your pink hair when we met. You were a total blur to me since I dropped my glasses during the collision so my first memory of you was a pink blob”

 

The brunette hummed in acknowledgment, “Makes sense,” But then he paused and suddenly held back a laugh, Seongwoo raised a brow “What’s wrong?” He tilted his head to try and get a better view of Daniel’s expression but the latter just shook his head and waved him off. “It’s… It’s nothing. I just.. Haa…” He wheezed in between laughs that just made Seongwoo all the more curious.

 

“Oh c’mon it can’t be that bad”

 

“Trust me, it’ll ruin Strawberry ice cream for you”

 

“Try me”

 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you”

 

“I’ll take full responsibility”

 

“Okay, you asked for it” Daniel shrugged before stifling another laugh. “You said the pink blob reminded you of me so wouldn’t that mean you’re eating me right now?” Daniel said with a teasing grin on his face. In a split second, Seongwoo’s cheeks put the strawberry ice cream to shame as he hid his face in his free hand with a groan. “And here I thought you were supposed to be the cute and innocent overgrown puppy…” He overdramatically said with a fake upset tone as if the biggest betrayal just happened to Ong Seongwoo.

 

“Hey, I gave you a warning. You still asked for it” He teased as he continued to eat his own vanilla ice cream. Daniel didn’t get away from the flurry of embarrassed hits on his shoulder though but as always, he laughed it off. “Oh don’t act so innocent! The fact you understood means you’re not so clean in there either!” Daniel countered with a grin, “... Now you just ruined strawberry ice cream for me. I’ll always remember this conversation whenever I order strawberry” He complained while wiping off a fake tear from his eyes.

 

“Oh stop it you,” Daniel laughed as he playfully nudges Seongwoo who in turn smiled back while diverting his attention back to the ice cream. “Quite a strange choice though, eating ice cream when winter isn’t completely over” He commented but Seongwoo shook his head, “There’s always time for ice cream, Daniel” He said with a few finger-wagging gestures as if he were some wise guy which made Daniel laugh for the nth time that day. “And I'm supposed to be the choding?” The latter just nods, “I just happen to be childish but I doubt my mental age would be lower than yours.”

 

“Let’s just say we’re equally childish then” Daniel argued but the smaller male remained adamant.

 

“No, you’re forever more childish and you know it.”

 

“You just said you’re childish too, what makes us different?”

 

“At least I don’t throw popcorn on people’s heads”

 

“That was just once!” Daniel whined but Seongwoo had that mischievous grin

 

“Is it really?” He grinned as he stared into Daniel’s eyes with hints of provocation to go against his statement.

 

“.... Okay, so maybe it’s not but―”

 

“Knew it.”

  
“Ugh, fine.” Daniel gave up and flailed his arms in front of him as if to exaggerate which Seongwoo found highly amusing. Wait, is Daniel pouting? _Ah, he’s such a kid. Kang Choding indeed._ He thought to himself before taking one step in front of Daniel and giving him a peck on his pouty lips. “There, don’t be mad~,” He said with a bit of aegyo in his voice that Daniel couldn’t help but ruffle his hair, “Aw~ Look at you acting all cute and innocent. Why can’t you be like this most of the time?” The brunette teased while the latter huffed before he continued to walk with the smile not once leaving his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so that was date pt.1! just move on onto the next for part 2 :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A DOUBLE UPDATE, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST PART OF THE DATE THEN GO BACK TO CH16. Other than that, proceed lol

Their banter continued throughout their walk, ice cream now gone and fully consumed with their hands stuffed in their own pockets. Though if the park was isolated at a certain point, they wouldn’t miss the chance to subtly intertwine their hands to keep each other warm. After all, there’s nothing like the warmth of another person especially if it’s someone you’re highly fond of. In the blink of an eye, time continued to pass faster than they thought it would as the sun was now setting with its golden rays seeping through the leaves of the larger trees that were able to retain their leaves.

 

As if to complete the warm atmosphere, it wasn’t too far away when the duo heard a singing voice singing to G-Dragon’s ‘Untitled 2014’. Only then did they notice the small gathering by the center of the park where the source of the voice was actually two buskers in the very center. Seongwoo, as someone who loves to sing, immediately held Daniel’s hand and pulled him along to the crowd before he could utter a single word.

 

Daniel let him do as he pleases if it meant seeing Seongwoo acting like the precious small innocent boy he was. Despite being taller than average, the bespectacled male was still watching while balancing on his toes. _As if you’re height isn’t enough for you to see._ He thought to himself but it was cute seeing his boyfriend look so mesmerized, eyes flashing childlike wonder. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the view before diverting his attention back to the buskers.

 

The two busker’s voice gave out a calming feeling as if it were enchanted by some spell. The emotions flowed out well, perfectly making the listeners feel the heartbreak that was conveyed from G-Dragon’s lyrics. It’s like the crowd and the busker all had their own little bubble in the middle of the world they called reality. Within the hectic movements of the city stood a small bubble of serenity and peace.

 

The busker duo sang a few more songs after that, each songs revolving around warm melodies to relax the park goers watching while receiving spare change on their open guitar cases. Daniel immersed himself in the mood, feeling all relaxed as if his worries were all washed away at the quiet atmosphere that only had voices of two men filling the quiet atmosphere.

 

But Daniel noticed something strange. Seongwoo had a huge smile when he first saw the buskers and was even standing on tiptoes just to get a good view. Yet after every song, Daniel noticed how his smile would gradually fade from a smile to a grin until his smile no longer reached his eyes and was just limited to an upward curve of his lips. The brunette instantly became worried. There was something in the smaller male’s eyes but he couldn’t pinpoint the specific emotion.

 

Was it fear? Envy? Jealousy? Admiration? He couldn’t tell at all.

 

Not knowing what else he could do, he brought his hand to Seongwoo’s own and slowly intertwined their fingers. Seongwoo looked over with a bit of surprise, but it immediately diminished and was replaced by his usual eye smile before looking back at the buskers. Daniel didn’t fail to notice how his expression returned to that unreadable one though. After a few more songs, the busker’s decided to pack up while the crowd, including Daniel and Seongwoo, left more of their spare change before going their own separate ways.

 

The couple continued their walk, hands still intertwined while Daniel would playfully swing it around. Seongwoo chuckled at how childish it was but he still let his arm be swung around by Daniel anyway. “Wasn’t that great? I liked how they matched the moods of the songs in their setlist though, it’s pretty relaxing. Even the way they would blend their voices!” Daniel continued to ramble on about the buskers but Seongwoo would either smile at him or make small noises of acknowledgment.

 

Daniel, of course, didn’t fail to notice so he slowed down until he eventually stopped. Seongwoo looked confused as he looked back and saw Daniel’s eyes flash a hint of worry. “You look down.” He simply said and Seongwoo shook his head, smile still plastered on his face. “I’m fine.” Daniel obviously didn’t believe him so he gave Seongwoo’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” He said with pure concern taking over his features.

 

Seongwoo smiled and looked back at the plaza where the buskers positioned themselves earlier. “...I’m just worried.” He finally admitted, Daniel drew comforting circles on the back of his head to egg him to elaborate further. “About what?” He asked and the latter bit his lip before looking back at Daniel. “I was just suddenly reminded about that competition. It’s at least three days away. If I remember correctly, Minhyun was going to release the list of those who made it to the live competition today.”

 

_Ah, so that’s what it was._

 

“...What if I―”

 

“You’re going to make it” Daniel cut him off before which made Seongwoo shocked, but he didn’t need to hear it know what was going through Seongwoo’s mind. “You’ll make it.” He repeated as he gave another reassuring squeeze on Seongwoo’s hand. “You don’t know that” The latter replied but Daniel only smiled, “Yeah, I don’t. I just believe you will. Your voice is unique and it doesn’t take a vocal major or expert to know. I believe you’ll make it.” Seongwoo paused, eyes showing flashes of hope until his lips broke out into a small smile.

 

“Thank you,” Seongwoo whispered and Daniel replied with a quick peck on his temple.

 

“No problem”

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

“It’s getting late, we should find a place to eat dinner soon,” Seongwoo said out of the blue as they continued to walk while holding hands. Daniel grinned, “Oh don’t you worry about that, I already got that planned” He replied with hints of pride and Seongwoo looked curious. “Oh? So where are we going for dinner?” The brunette looked at his companion and raised a finger to his own lips, “It’s a secret”

 

“Yah...” Seongwoo whined but Daniel remained adamant and laughed him off. “You’ll see.”

 

“Don’t I at least get a hint?” The brunette hummed in thought, “Just look for an open space.” The bespectacled male raised an eyebrow until a glint of realization flashed in his eyes. “Are we going on a picnic?!” He said with childlike excitement that Daniel just wanted to coo at his adorableness. “I knew that hint was a dead give away” He muttered but Seongwoo gave him a huge smile and he thought it might have been worth it in the end.

 

“So, let’s look for an open space. Shall we?” He said with a tinge of dramatics as he bends down in front of Seongwoo with an outstretched hand that makes Seongwoo giggle and play along. “Indeed we shall.” He replied with his own dramatics of holding onto the outreached hand as they gazed into each other’s eyes. In the end, they ended up giggling about the ridiculousness of the scenario that just transpired.

 

“We’re idiots.” Seongwoo murmured, “But we’re each other’s idiot” was Daniel’s cheeky reply that has Seongwoo laughing. The couple continued to look around, pointing out potential spots where they could lay down and relax. Eventually, they found the perfect spot where they have a clear view of the river and is within the proximity of a street lamp to make sure it wasn’t too dark. Though they also went a bit closer to the river to make sure it wasn’t too bright either, just a dim atmosphere was enough.

 

Daniel placed down his backpack on the grass and first took out the blanket to spread it out on the grass. Seongwoo helped him with the containers containing different kinds of food and side dishes (no doubt, Jisung had a hand in this) while spewing out comments of how well-prepared Daniel was and how he has been curious why he was carrying a backpack all day without once opening it. Within minutes, the blanket was now filled with various homemade dishes. Ranging from the basics such as kimbap rolls and ddeokbokki to the more pricey ones such as jokbal and japchae as well as the inclusion of side dishes.

 

“Wah~ These are really well made! You didn’t order this, did you?” Seongwoo asked as he munches on another piece of kimbap, “Of course not. If I want to impress you then I wouldn’t do something like that. That’s cheap.” Seongwoo chuckled, “So you made all this?” The brunette eagerly nodded in reply, “Yep, all guaranteed to be homemade!” Then he paused when Seongwoo seemed skeptical about that statement.

 

“... Okay fine, with a bit of help from Jisung-hyung. He has the best cooking next to my mom” Seongwoo only laughed before munching on a piece of ddeokbokki next, “Damn, tell Jisung-hyung I really love his cooking!” He said as he continues to munch on the various dishes laid out on the blanket. Daniel wasn’t too different since he was stuffing his face with food.

 

“Ahh,” Daniel said as he raised pieces of ddeokbokki to Seongwoo’s mouth using his chopsticks in which the latter gladly accepted, “Oops, you got some sauce in your mouth. Sorry about that.” He apologized as he gets a few tissues and wipes off the sauce by the corner of Seongwoo’s lips. “Yah… You know I can wipe it off on my own, right?” Seongwoo replied with a tinge of amusement yet he lets Daniel wipe it off anyway, “I know, but I like helping you with the simplest things too.”

 

In return, Seongwoo would occasionally feed Daniel as well and even take out any bits of seafood that may be present (He wouldn’t want him to risk an allergy breakout). After at least half an hour of eating (and feeding each other), they put away the containers into Daniel’s backpack and leaned back using their arms as support. They spent the next moment talking about the most random of things like how the river looks at night, the cityscape that stretches in front of them, even the insects that gather around the light being emitted by the street lamps.

 

Eventually, Daniel laid back down with both hands behind his head. “Huh, what do you know. We actually picked a pretty good spot. The stars are very visible and pretty tonight” He voiced out his thoughts as he gazes at the stars that littered the sky, occasionally sparing glances at the other star that sat by his side who also looked up at the sky. “They are pretty…” He murmured to himself, but Daniel was too distracted by the moon that sheds its light on his features and the stars reflecting on his lenses.

 

Suddenly, Daniel held onto his elbow and tugged him down as a silent invitation to lay down so Seongwoo followed suit and laid down barely leaving any space between them, “Ah, it does look more beautiful from down here” He smiled as his eyes jumped from all the stars that littered the sky and pointing out any resemblance of shapes from the stars.

 

“Oh look! It’s Orion’s belt! The one constellation I talked to you about!” Seongwoo exclaimed with much enthusiasm as he points out three stars that were close to being aligned. “Where?” Daniel asked as his gaze shifts from one star to another, “There,” Seongwoo simply states, fingers pointed towards one direction and that was when Daniel saw it. Three stars aligned into one line segment, “Told you they were similar to your moles~” Seongwoo singsonged as he leaned back down. He then proceeded to describe to Daniel the entire Orion constellation from his belt to his torso and lower body.

 

Daniel remained silent after that, gaze looking unfocused as if he was in the middle of a daze that it made Seongwoo worried. “Daniel?” He quietly called out, no response. Seongwoo raised his head and turned to his side to use his elbow as a support and elevate himself further so he could see Daniel’s face. “Daniel?” He called out again which finally got the other’s attention, “Hm?” Was his only response when his eyes finally landed on Seongwoo’s own, “You got me worried when you suddenly became quiet. What’s wrong?” Daniel was silent for a moment until his gaze lingered on Seongwoo’s moles and alternatively looked at the sky and his moles.

 

“The summer triangle.” Daniel simply stated, Seongwoo only got confused. “The summer triangle” Daniel repeated as he pointed at the sky with his right hand and Seongwoo’s mole with the left, “It’s perfectly identical but I think yours is prettier than the summer triangle itself” He explained and it has Seongwoo blushing furiously, cheeks undergoing multiple changes in shade.

 

“D-Don’t be ridiculous―!”

 

“Oh, believe me, I’m not.” Seongwoo continued to ramble afterward about claiming how the asterism should have been prettier for being the actual thing. But Daniel wasn’t having any of that. Daniel’s attention was focusing on his boyfriend’s facial features the most and how he seemed more alluring under the moonlight. In the spur of the moment, Daniel held Seongwoo’s face with both his hands and tilted his head before he brought their lips together. The bespectacled male was shocked, face probably becoming a few shades darker.

 

While Seongwoo was still in a state of shock, Daniel took advantage and pushed himself up to switch their positions. Seongwoo now lying down on his back as Daniel hovers over him, hands still holding onto Seongwoo’s face like it’s the most precious thing in the world (When in fact, Seongwoo’s entire being is what Daniel finds the most precious). It took at least a full minute before Seongwoo shyly kissed back, hands now wrapping itself around Daniel’s neck to bring them closer together.

 

At some point, their kiss deepened but not to the point of the tongue being involved. The kiss was by far their longest one yet, lips interlocked and filled with a fiery passion for each other. Daniel pulled away and looked down at Seongwoo’s now flushed expression. “..W-...What was … that f-for?” Seongwoo stuttered out and Daniel just gave him a cheeky smile, “You just looked so beautiful under the moon, I couldn’t help it” Seongwoo blushed harder (if that was even possible). “It’s getting late…” He murmured in an attempt to distract himself from the blush. Fortunately, Daniel was considerate enough not to play along. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s start packing up.”

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

By the time they left, it was almost 9 pm and still quite early in their opinion. They decided to stop at the station that stops right before their university just to postpone the end of their day and decided to walk the rest of their way back to the dorms. To create even more delays, they even stopped by a convenience store to buy some ice cream to eat on their way back. Though they both got vanilla this time since Seongwoo claimed Daniel has ruined strawberry for him.

 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to eat strawberry ice cream for a week… no thanks to you!” He emphasized with a jab to Daniel’s shoulder. “You’re still not so innocent yourself, Mr. Pretending-to-be-innocent-when-I’m-actually-not.” Seongwoo glared, “Aish, why did I even bother asking what you meant― Ah, this is only making me frustrated” He finished while Daniel only laughs at his antics.

 

A comfortable silence enveloped the entire atmosphere as both freshmen proceeded to finish their ice cream cones. Occasionally, they would also throw around the most random topics like how they always do from the new semester starting to another perverted thought Daniel was pushing on Seongwoo about ice cream. “Hey,” Daniel started and Seongwoo could already detect the teasing in his voice so he sighed, “What now?” He asked in a monotone manner as he looked at the latter who seemed rather excited.

 

Daniel stepped closer, lips barely brushing against the shell of Seongwoo’s ear and whispered with a voice reaching a few octaves lower, “You know what else vanilla ice cream looks like?” But Seongwoo wasn’t having any of that, oh no he’s had enough of those perverted thoughts, “Oh no you don’t, I am not going to listen to whatever thought you have in your head this time. Nope, go away. I’m not listening” He replied, hand coming up to cover his ears while Daniel laughs and still tries to get him to hear whatever joke he had in mind.

 

“You haven’t even heard me yet!” Daniel whined in between his laughs while chasing after Seongwoo who still had his ears covered, “I am not risking anything else this time! Not after the strawberry one!” Seongwoo countered as he continues to dodge Daniel’s attempts of grabbing him or to tell him whatever it is he wanted to tell Seongwoo. Their childish shenanigans went on for a while until Seongwoo felt a vibration in his pocket, probably from his phone.

 

“Ah wait―” Seongwoo said, Daniel heard it too so they stopped bickering but Seongwoo froze, hands hovering over his pocket at the realization of what tone was currently emanating from his phone. It was the personalized tone he set for Minhyun’s calls and messages. _‘If I remember correctly, Minhyun was going to release the list of those who made it to the live competition today’._ Of course, how could he forget? If Minhyun’s message tone was playing now, then this is going to be the determinant of his faith. Daniel must have predicted it too. Judging by the curious look on his face but he still asked in case, “Is it Minhyun?” Seongwoo only nodded and Daniel nudged his hand, “Go check, you’ll never know unless you see it.”

 

The bespectacled male pushed his glasses back up, hands now going back to the phone in his pocket as he gulped in hopes of getting rid of his worries. The phone was now in his hands, tone long done and only one notification on his screen.

 

_1 unread message from Minhyun._

 

There it is. The very text that holds his faith literally just a few clicks away. Now all he needed to do was to swipe at the notification and he’ll instantly be redirected to the message itself. Simple as that. Yet, his gaze remains frozen on the notification, thumb not making any move to swipe let alone touch the notification itself. Daniel could easily sense how uneasy he felt and how the nerves were taking over so he slipped his hand around Seongwoo’s waist and pecked his cheek to snap him out of his trance.

 

“You’ll be fine, I promise you have nothing to worry about. Just breathe in and swipe, okay?” Daniel said as he gave Seongwoo’s side a reassuring squeeze from where he held him. Seongwoo took in a deep breath, thumb finally swiping on the notification as Daniel rests his chin on his shoulder while peering at his phone. Seongwoo hastily entered his passcode and waited for the app to load, it only took a few seconds until the text finally loaded.

 

**From: Minhyun**

I told you you’d make it.

 

Was the only text he needed to feel a surge of happiness and excitement exploding in his chest as he and Daniel were practically jumping around yelling various reactions and at each other. “I-I actually did it! Daniel! I did it!” He was filled with disbelief while Daniel kept nodding at his thoughts, “I told you, didn’t I? You had nothing to worry about!”

 

Barely remembering the ice cream cone they had in their hands, the two practically ran as they wrapped their arms around the other in a deadlock hug with Seongwoo’s hands around Daniel’s neck and Daniel’s arms wrapped around Seongwoo’s waist. For some adorable reason, Seongwoo would naturally tiptoe whenever he hugged him but Daniel didn’t mind at all. Not when Seongwoo is practically throwing himself into his arms.

 

“Congratulations,” Daniel whispered as he kept his hold on the smaller male. They went back to the dorm later on as they continued to walk hand-in-hand, atmosphere now filled with much more energy and smiles on what’s about to come.

 

Three days. Just three days until the live competition and they couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the date chapter/s! Hope it was something that is still living up to your expectations because... lol this is obviously not something I have experienced and I had to search up the park itself LOL 
> 
> So again, thanks for taking some time to read this and I hope it's still something you would look forward too!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-live show preparation!

“Do you eat dairy products on a daily basis?” Daniel randomly asked as he lounges on the sofa in Minhyun and Seongwoo’s dorm room. “Well that’s random, you mean like milk and cheese?” Seongwoo replies while stroking Niel who was currently resting on his lap wherein he was seated on the sofa beside Daniel. “Yep,” The brunette replied with a pop to the ‘p’. The bespectacled male hummed in thought, “I sometimes eat yogurt with my breakfast.”

 

“How about fresh fruits?” Seongwoo nods, “Yeah, Minhyun sometimes stocks up the fridge with fruits too.” Daniel hums and continues to scroll through his phone. “Do you have a sweet tooth?” Seongwoo only raised his eyebrow at the question, “I believe that’s more of an accurate description for you, don’t you think?”

 

“... True.” Daniel quietly admits, “But we have long established that so are you one or not?” Seongwoo ceased his strokes on the white feline and looked over his shoulder at Daniel “What’s all these random questions for anyway?” Daniel only waves him off, “I’ll tell you later but for now just answer my questions.” Seongwoo only shrugs as he resumes to stroking Niel’s soft head, “I guess I can be a sweet tooth at times but there are times when I don’t feel like eating sweets unlike you who seeks for gummy candy 24/7”

 

“Shhh” Daniel shushes with a finger on his lips, “One does not question my preferences, and gummy candy is great. You just don’t happen to love it as much as I do.” Seongwoo only rolls his eyes. “How about caffeine? Like coffee and stuff?” Daniel went back to asking, eyes still focused on the screen of his phone. “Only during exams or when I probably have some problems I need to solve for Accounting… and some BIR forms for finance… and papers for Bus―”

 

“Okay okay, I get it. You only need it when you have some work to do. Though, it’s still the start of the semester so you’re probably not going to look for that anytime soon.” Daniel finished, “How about chocolate? Is it something you’d eat often?” Seongwoo contemplated for a moment all the while tapping his ring on the table, “Wow, you really do think with that ring.” Daniel comments at the side but Seongwoo just ignores him, _probably just Daniel talking to himself again._

 

“Depends I guess, like I would probably eat it more as a flavor instead of the chocolate bars. Though there are times when I crave for the chocolate itself.” The food interrogation went on for the next five minutes with Seongwoo answering whatever question Daniel threw and planned to ask him about it later on. After a few more questions regarding drinks and fried food, Daniel finally sat up from his place on the couch.

 

“Alright! So, I made up a list”

 

“Oh whoopee, a list”

 

“Hush, this is for you so listen up!” Daniel exclaimed as he slides down on the floor next to Seongwoo to show the said list. “This here are lists of food that you need to avoid for the next two days!” Seongwoo raised an eyebrow as his eyes scanned the list of food Daniel was asking about earlier. “I have to avoid this because..?”

 

“It’s bad for your vocal chords and you’re going to need those to be in tiptop shape during the live show. So starting today, I’ll be watching your food intake!” Daniel said with hands on his hips as if it portrays how serious he is about it. “And how are you going to do that?” Seongwoo asked with a hint of challenge in his voice but Daniel smirked, “I already asked Minhyun about it and he’s onboard with me so I’ll be staying here and sleep on the couch until the live show”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Yep, you heard me. I’ll be staying here for the next two days starting today so that’s two sleepovers”

 

“I get the two nights thing but, what?”

 

“I was supposed to leave the task to Minhyun since he’s already naggy by nature anyway but he said you can be stubborn and childish around him sometimes. Soooo… I’m inserting myself in here and Minhyun said he doesn’t mind anyway as long as I don’t make a mess.” Seongwoo scoffed, “You’re literally one of the messiest people I know.” Daniel again waves him off, “I’ll find a way to fix that or something but I’ll be watching what you eat so don’t be stubborn and you can sing with no problem. I swear you’ll thank me later.” Daniel already told Jisung about the plan before he brought his stuff over to Seongwoo’s anyway and Jisung, being the mother figure outside his house, immediately shooed him away saying that Seongwoo might be waiting too long.

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

“Time for lunch so get yourself out if your room! It’s time to eat!” Daniel exclaims as he suddenly barges into Seongwoo’s room and making him lose his 200 combo because of a mini heart attack “Fuck.” He muttered under his breath, “Also no cursing, that’s new. I never heard you curse before.” Daniel called from the door and Seongwoo could only groan. “You made me lose my combo! I was about to beat a personal record” He whined as he made his way to the kitchen

 

“Well with the time you invest in that game, I’m sure you can beat it again in no time.” Daniel shakes off and Seongwoo dramatically sighs claiming how he’ll never understand. By the time Seongwoo reaches the kitchen, only then does he see the food on the table. Basically, the usual things they would eat without Minhyun around like ramyun. The only difference was the choices of drinks wherein there was a can of coke and a pitcher of what Seongwoo assumed was lukewarm water.

 

Seongwoo paid no mind to it and was about to reach for the can of coke when Daniel suddenly swatted his hand away. “Hey!” Daniel only wagged his finger at him. “We’re starting this slow so I am going to restrict your drinks first. Which is why…” Daniel pauses as he reaches for the coke can to place it away from Seongwoo’s reach. “Coke is the first thing you’ll have to let go. It’s full of sugar and we wouldn’t want you having too much of that. So you’ll have to stick with lukewarm water for a few days to make sure nothing bad happens”

 

“... You serious?” Seongwoo says after a full minute of silence and yet Daniel remains enthusiastic. “A hundred percent! So this―” Daniel emphasizes by pushing the glass of water in his direction, “―Is going to be your friend to avoid dehydration in the next few days.” _Good thing I wasn’t too fond of coke in the first place_ , Seongwoo thought to himself as he waves Daniel off with a nod.

 

“Oh, while we’re on the topic of sugar, I might as well remind you. That also means letting go of chocolate but you said that you’re not much into the actual thing so I guess we won’t have a problem with that” Suddenly, Seongwoo felt like it’s going to be a long two days.

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

Apparently, Daniel was dead serious about monitoring his food for the next days. The fridge that used to have milk on the shelves was replaced by a variety of fruits while the cheese was replaced by a jar of peanut butter and honey. Seongwoo was familiar with the other Don’ts before a show but Daniel has really done his research since he was clueless about the other food options.

 

“Daniel?” Seongwoo called out, “Yeah?” Daniel replies from the living room, “What can I eat for snacks?” He decided to ask, he might as well not waste Daniel’s efforts. “Fruits or nuts, preferably the less salty ones. Though you can go with mangoes. It’s a fruit so it has a lot of fibers and vitamins, particularly vitamin A which is good for you too.”

 

_Yep, lots of research alright._

 

Seongwoo finds it cute when Daniel pampers him like this though. The small male chuckled at his boyfriend and settled with the mango just as he advised (Seongwoo really needs to stop blushing when he refers to Daniel as his boyfriend). He ended up humming to the last song he heard while getting a knife and a plate to put the mangoes in.

 

“Here, let me cut that for you. ” Seongwoo flinched in surprise at the voice that suddenly came from behind him, when did Daniel enter the kitchen? “Ah... T-Thanks…” The brunette smiled as he takes the knife from Seongwoo’s hand. The much smaller male stood by the side watching Daniel when he finally thought of letting curiosity taking over.

 

“Why all the research?” Seongwoo asked and Daniel only raises his eyebrow, “You mean why go through all the trouble of researching a singer’s diet?” Seongwoo nodded and Daniel smiles at him, “I’m helping you achieve your dream so I decided to be your self-proclaimed pillar of support. Probably like a temporary manager of some sort.”

 

_You’re already my pillar of support._

 

Seongwoo thinks to himself and smiles. _What did I ever do in my past life to deserve someone like you?_ The smaller male tiptoed and pecked the brunette’s cheek before backing away, blush evident on his features. “T-Thanks. Again. You know… f-for everything.” Daniel was rendered speechless, Seongwoo rarely initiates anything and so he has every right to feel all giddy inside at the small gesture.

 

 _Stop looking so cute, I might end up cuddling you all day if you keep being this soft._ Though he was currently fighting the urge to do so, but adorable Seongwoo makes it difficult.

 

“You know I’m always willing to help you out because I love you that much~” Daniel casually states that has Seongwoo feeling embarrassed until a piece of the mango was raised to his lips. “Here,” Daniel offers and Seongwoo shyly accepts it as Daniel feeds him, “You can wait by the couch, Niel might be feeling lonely” Seongwoo only nodded in reply before making his way to the couch after picking up Niel from the floor.

 

It didn’t take long before Daniel followed with a plate of mango cubes. _Well, that's new. Mangoes cut into cubes._ The brunette plops down beside him after setting down the mangoes on the coffee table. “You almost scared Niel away.” Seongwoo softly complains as he strokes Niel’s fur to calm down the shocked kitten. “Sorry” Daniel muttered as he also strokes the cat’s soft head.

 

A comfortable silence filled the air with only the variety show on screen being heard. Daniel had his head laid comfortably on Seongwoo’s shoulder albeit while slouching since Seongwoo still had a smaller stature. The bespectacled male kept the kitten on his lap and sometimes it makes Daniel jealous when the cat gets more attention (Call him childish but he just wants some love). Sometimes Daniel would even feed him mango cubes to get his attention (and it always worked anyway).

 

And so another comfortable afternoon passed by through lazing around and probably a few sneaked in kisses in between.

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

“Alright, so tell me about what we’re having for dinner since you’re the one who did all the research,” Seongwoo asks from his position where he was laying down on Daniel’s lap. Daniel hummed as he takes out his phone and goes through his notes all the while running his hands through Seongwoo’s hair. “We can go for either fish or chicken. It’s not advisable to eat anything too heavy for dinner though so I guess that means it's fish for us tonight.”

 

“Hm, not too bad. I thought I wouldn’t get to eat meat at all” Seongwoo comments with much sarcasm lacing his voice, “Diets don’t automatically mean going vegetarian you know. It’s just the mainstream thought but it’s really just about control.” The bespectacled male looks up from his position on his lap. “Are you going through a diet? I mean, since you’re a dancer and all I thought you might need to be light on your feet.”

 

Though the Busan boy proudly shakes his head, “Lucky for me, my metabolism is fast enough so I barely gain weight. If I do, I end up losing it when I practice late into the night anyway.” Seongwoo hums back in acknowledgment, “So,” Daniel started, “What shall we have for dinner?”

 

“Hm,” Seongwoo starts as he sits back up beside Daniel, “I’m not really in the mood to eat. Maybe some kimbap or squid would be fine.” Daniel nods in reply as he goes through his food delivery app to look for any options, “I’ll get you some Nakji Bokkeum then, is that okay or you’re not much of a spicy person?” Daniel inquired without looking at the other but he felt Seongwoo shrug beside him. “I’m fine with that.”

 

“Oh wait― You can’t eat spicy food so I’ll get you the kimbap instead. Is that okay?”

 

“Yep, I’m fine with anything”

 

“Alrighty then. Around 30 minutes they said.” Daniel said as he puts down his phone on the coffee table and lays down on Seongwoo’s lap who still blushes whenever Daniel does so. The couch was obviously not long enough to accommodate his long legs so he opted to keep them dangling at the side. “Aw, you should get used to this by now. If you don’t then I’ll just have to keep doing this to see you blush~” Daniel teased as he poked Seongwoo’s pink cheeks. It’s been awhile since Seongwoo last pushed up his glasses out of embarrassment.

 

“I-I’m just not used to the contact yet…” Though he eventually loosened up and unconsciously played with Daniel’s hair later on. “Can you sing for me? It’s been nearly a week since I last heard you.” Seongwoo chuckled at Daniel’s pouty lips, indeed this boy is a giant elementary kid. “Alright, I’ll just go with whatever comes to mind.”

 

The atmosphere was enveloped in a soft melody that brought relaxation to their senses. Seongwoo sang with ease and Daniel closed his eyes while he listened to him sing. _Ah, it hasn’t been long yet it still feels like the first time I heard him._ Daniel thought as he wraps his arm around Seongwoo’s waist, face buried in the other’s stomach that has him laughing.

 

“H-Hey that tickles” Seongwoo tried to push him away in between laughs while Daniel just tried to tickle him further. They were too much in their little own world to notice a certain fox-eyed male who just entered amidst all the laughter and fun.

 

“Geez, you two, at least tone down the flirting!” Minhyun playfully calls out that has Daniel sitting back up in surprise, both he and Seongwoo now flushed in embarrassment. _Aish, these two children._ Minhyun thought to himself as he removes his shoes. “I encountered the delivery guy at the entrance by the way so here’s the food you guys ordered” Daniel was the one who got up and took the food from Minhyun with a quick thanks before bringing it all to the kitchen.

 

“Did you eat already?” Seongwoo asked since he wasn’t sure how much Daniel ordered but thankfully Minhyun nodded. “I already ate with the other organizers before I came here so I’m good.”

 

_The organizers._

 

Suddenly, Seongwoo was reminded of why Daniel has been doing this in the first place. The competition was only two days away. Yet, he didn’t feel too nervous. _It’s only now, but I’m sure it’ll hit me when the event draws nearer._ “Food is ready!” Daniel called out from the kitchen making Seongwoo stand up to follow. There on the table were a few side dishes, Seongwoo’s kimbap and a plate of Japchae which he assumed were Daniel’s.

 

The two ate in silence with the exception of minor chatting here and there before Minhyun joined them at the table now changed into more comfortable clothing. “Well that’s new, you usually settle for ramyeon at this hour since you’re either too lazy or you just don’t feel like eating.” Seongwoo merely gestures to Daniel across the table, “Daniel’s monitoring my food. He said he mentioned it to you earlier”

 

“Ah, that. I knew you wouldn’t comply if I was the one doing it so I suggested he stayed. You should do me a favor, I helped you spend more time with your boyfriend.” Seongwoo still can’t help but blush whenever that term was brought up. “Oh, right. Speaking of the competition, we have another concern here.” Minhyun said as he leaned forward, arms crossed on the table.

 

“You remember how the concept is similar to King of Masked Singer?” The other two nodded, “You know how it goes just by the name so what I’m trying to say here is you need an alias while you’re in front. And that’s going to be the art department’s basis for the design of your mask for the performances. So...” Minhyun finished as he alternates his gaze between Seongwoo and Daniel. “If you have a name in mind then tell me now so the art department can get started on your masks. The more time they have, the better” Seongwoo was at a loss but Daniel didn’t look the slightest bit affected.

 

“T-This is pretty sudden I haven’t―”

 

“Vega” Daniel suddenly interjected before Seongwoo could finish.

 

“What?” Minhyun and Seongwoo looked equally confused.

 

“Vega. You know, one of the brightest stars in the Summer Triangle” Daniel repeats as if it’s the most basic thing in the world. Seongwoo knew but he still seemed perplexed, “But… why?”

 

Daniel only offers him another one of his cheeky grins. “Because I think you’re going to be the star that shines the brightest on that day”

 

“...But Sirius is the brightest star.” Seongwoo mumbles and Daniel rolls his eyes with the most dramatic sigh and even throwing his arms in the air to add be even more dramatic. “I say something witty for once and I get shot down by intellectual Seongwoo” He whined, Seongwoo shrugs with a teasing grin on his face. “Hey, I’m just stating facts~”

 

Minhyun just finds the whole situation amusing.

 

“Well, let’s hear it. What got you thinking about Vega as the chosen alias?” Minhyun was also curious though it was highly likely Daniel thought of the summer triangle because of the moles on Seongwoo’s cheek. It’s an unforgettable trademark after all. “I just think we all seem like the summer triangle.” Daniel started while he leaned forward looking excited to explain everything.

 

“First off, because it’s a triangle and triangles are said to be the most stable figure. So in that triangle, you’ll be at the very top...” He motions to Seongwoo, “... And we’ll be the other points of that triangle to support you” The Busan boy finished with an endearing yet childish smile that has Seongwoo blushing at the statement. “Of course, I’ll be Altair. So I can be the second brightest next to you.” Daniel playfully adds.

 

“Then what does that make Deneb?” Minhyun inquired, “Deneb can be the whole gang like you, Jaehwan, and the others so that we’re all there to support him!” Daniel said as he leaned back looking satisfied with his answer. “Wait, why are you even separated from us? You’re part of the gang too.”

 

“Because I’m his boyfriend, that’s different,” Daniel says as if it’s the only answer they needed. Minhyun playfully rolls his eyes and Daniel childishly sticks his tongue out. “Alright, Alright. So, are you fine with Vega?” The older Busan male turns to his bespectacled friend. “Huh? Ah… Y-yeah. V-Vega is fine.”

 

“Alright,” Minhyun confirms with a nod. “Vega it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next update! It's not much but I believe it's still something so I guess you could say it's a filler chapter with a purpose? Yep, I'll just put it that way haha~ 
> 
> Unfortunately, I did not finish the whole story before February came so I will stick to weekly updates, for now, lol sorry ^^' Or maybe I'll just really stick to the weekly updates hehehe since I also need some time to start the next AU. Also because me and ash (Kang Ashley) aren't completely done with some minor research for that AU soooo... yep. We need time XD 
> 
> So, until next time! 
> 
> Also if you haven't followed me on twitter, I go with the same name on twitter so I'll probably be the only one that pops up when you enter the username. 
> 
> Okay that's all for realz, bye~


	19. Chapter 19

Daniel continued to monitor Seongwoo’s food the following day and he doesn’t mind it one bit. Who was he to reject his boyfriend’s efforts? It was pretty endearing too, being cared for in a way only Daniel could possibly think of. At present, Seongwoo and Daniel were in the middle of eating their dinner of chicken when Daniel caught him staring into space. 

 

“Hey,” Daniel started with a small wave towards his face that has Seongwoo flinching back with a blink. “What’s got you zoning out all of a sudden?” The brunette asks with worry evident in his voice but Seongwoo just smiles albeit small. “It’s... It’s nothing.” He finishes with a smile that has Daniel growing more concerned by the second with how forced it looks. Seongwoo diverted the topic away from him before Daniel could inquire any further.

 

It was already the day before the competition. Minhyun, being a part of the vocal department, needed to stay over at a friend’s place for the final preparations to tomorrow’s big event, therefore, leaving Seongwoo and Daniel alone in their dorm. Maybe it was Daniel fussing over Seongwoo’s food that made him distracted from noticing the small things that changed. 

 

Daniel has done most of the talking the whole day while Seongwoo usually had Niel in his arms (and no, Daniel does not get jealous over a cat receiving more attention than him. Definitely not. Never in a million years. Yep.) though it was nothing out of the ordinary. Seongwoo wasn’t much of a chatterbox compared to Daniel who could talk enough for the two of them anyway. Only then did Daniel realize that Seongwoo has probably been spacing out since earlier and he probably mistook it for him listening.

 

_ Aish, how could I be so dense?  _ He mentally slapped himself.

 

Of course, being the considerate boyfriend he was, he wanted to know what’s wrong but he didn’t want to be too pushy either. He decided to let Seongwoo approach him on his own if he ever needed help while he continued to look after him from afar. Who knows, it might be the nerves for tomorrow starting to get to his head. 

 

Silence ensued in the duration of the evening with Daniel occasionally starting up small conversations that he’s sure Seongwoo would respond to. Eventually, they both washed up and decided to turn in for the night. Seongwoo headed to his room while Daniel made his way to the sofa. The Busan boy looked over his shoulder and saw how his bespectacled companion was still silent, eyes unfocused and distant indicating how he was most probably in deep thought. 

 

Before Seongwoo could turn the knob, Daniel gently held his wrist and looked him in the eyes. “Hey,” He whispered, hands gently cupping the smaller male’s cheek, “I can tell there’s something in your mind. If you need me then I’m right here, okay?” Seongwoo blinked, mouth left agape but he replied with a small nod nonetheless. Daniel smiled, one filled with reassurance before leaving a loving peck on Seongwoo’s temple. 

 

“Good Night.”

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

“...el”

 

“...niel..”

 

“Daniel…”

 

The said male groaned when he finally woke up to someone gently shaking him and a voice softly calling out his name. Daniel stirred until he finally opened his eyes. The room was still dim but he could make out the silhouette of the other amidst the darkness. “Seongwoo?” He called out, voice heavily laced with sleep that has Seongwoo feeling bad for waking him up in the middle of the night.

 

Daniel rubbed the sleep off his eyes before he slowly sat up, now eyeing Seongwoo who sat by the sofa’s edge beside him fidgeting with his fingers. “What’s wrong?” He asked while lacing his fingers in Seongwoo’s to get him to talk but Seongwoo’s mumble was too low for him to make out the words. “What?” The bespectacled male pushed back his glasses, probably blushing if they were in a lit room and looked back at the giant puppy. 

 

“... Can you sleep beside me tonight?” Seongwoo repeated, voice much more clear as he holds onto Daniel’s hand. “Sure. You go on ahead and wait for me there, okay?” Seongwoo nods and slowly slips back into his room leaving Daniel on the sofa who was still trying to be completely functional. Daniel yawned and checked his phone.

 

_ 1:39 am _

 

At least two hours since the last time he checked (which was before he slept). Daniel stretched his arms over his head and proceeded to Seongwoo’s room with the pillow and his phone in tow. When he enters Seongwoo’s room, the room was just as dark with minimal moonlight pouring in from the windows. Seongwoo sat on the edge of his bed located directly beside the window, gazed unfocused as he stares at the window.

 

Just as how Seongwoo resonates with the moon, he once again looks ethereal under the moonlight. There’s always something about Seongwoo that radiates confidence when he has his spectacles and comma hair at times. Yet, there was also the Seongwoo that looked more elegant at night. The usually bespectacled male has already removed his glasses giving Daniel an unobstructed view of Seongwoo’s almond-shaped eyes that now reflected a silvery glow from the moon bouncing off his irises. With his hair now combed down to his natural fringe, Seongwoo has never looked more like the child of the moon.

 

Daniel has yet to make his presence known (or Seongwoo just hasn’t noticed) so he quietly closed the door behind him and made his way towards the bed. Seongwoo didn’t move an inch. Even as Daniel wrapped his arms around his thin waist, a small smile graced his lips and he leaned back on the Busan boy’s chest. “...I couldn’t sleep” He mumbles under his breath but loud enough for Daniel to hear.

 

The brunette hummed in reply, his one hand reaching up to repetitively run through Seongwoo’s black locks. “Are you nervous or excited?” Daniel asked as they both kept their gazes at the window, “It’s a chaotic mix of both I feel like I’m going to puke” Daniel merely chuckled in reply, “It’s natural to feel that way. I felt the same when I joined a b-boying competition for the first time” Seongwoo started to play around with the sleeves of Daniel’s long sleeved shirt.

 

“How’d you do?” 

 

“I sucked bad, I think I sprained my wrist that time”  _ Lies. I actually won first place but he doesn’t need to know that.  _ “But I used it as motivation to do better until I eventually got my name out there. They knew me as FLAC though so I guess they only knew my face.” The smaller male let out a small laugh, “FLAC? Where did that come from?”

 

“... That’s a story for another time.”

 

“Oh c’mon, we have plenty of time to s―”

 

“Oh would you look at that, it’s already two in the morning and according to research you need to get a good night’s sleep on the day before the performance so we have to go to bed!” Before Seongwoo could even open his mouth, Daniel, who still had his arms wrapped around his waist, suddenly lays down on the bed bringing down Seongwoo with him (who definitely did not yelp in surprise). 

 

“Ack! You’re heavy!” 

 

“Sorry―” Daniel shifts his position to make sure he isn’t putting all his weight on Seongwoo while he somehow doesn’t remove his arms from his waist. “But seriously though, get some sleep,” Daniel repeated with a more serious tone and a small pinch on Seongwoo’s side as a warning. A comfortable silence followed but Daniel kept his eyes open as if he were waiting for Seongwoo to fall asleep so he kept drawing circles on Seongwoo’s waist hoping that it helps coax him to sleep. 

 

Just when he thought Seongwoo was already asleep, the said male squirms and suddenly turns to face him looking rather shocked to see him awake. “H-Hi…” Daniel chuckles and brushes Seongwoo’s fringe to the side. “Can’t sleep?” Seongwoo bit his lower lip as if he were contemplating on his words. “Daniel…”

 

“...What if I don’t let out another note when I’m at the front? What if I suddenly feel like I can’t do it? What if―” 

 

“Shhh..” Daniel silences him by covering Seongwoo’s mouth entirely, “This mouth is so naughty spitting out bad words.” Seongwoo pouted, “That’s just exactly what they are. Just ‘what ifs’. There’s no guarantee it’s going to happen so just get out there and do what you do best.” Another silence followed with Seongwoo now fidgeting with the blanket draped over their bodies, Daniel only held him closer until the crown of his head was practically on Daniel’s shoulder.

 

“I don’t know if this is going to help you but… If you feel like you’re fighting alone, then just find me in the crowd, okay? At least by then, you’ll be sure that someone is there to support you. How’s that?” It was just a small gesture really, nothing grand but for Seongwoo, it was all he needed. Daniel was the very source of his small bit of confidence so he was sure he would naturally look for him in the crowd. 

 

“How am I going to find you though? There are hundreds of people with the same physique as you” Seongwoo teased while it was now Daniel’s turn to pout, “I like to believe I am incredibly unique and those other guys actually want to be like me” He defends but Seongwoo only laughs at him, “But don’t worry about that,” Daniel said with a grin, “I already thought of a way to make it easier to find me” 

 

“Oh, really?” Seongwoo challenged, “How?”

 

Daniel only flashes a mischievous grin, “It’s a surprise, you’ll see.”

 

“This isn’t some embarrassing sign, is it?” 

 

“Oh don’t you worry, it’s something you wouldn’t expect. I’ve been thinking of doing it for a while now” Seongwoo hummed in thought yet he came up with nothing that Daniel has explicitly mentioned in the past weeks. “Fine! I give up, I guess I’ll just have to wait then” The brunette smiles in triumph and runs a hand through Seongwoo’s soft black hair.

 

“Well, enough about that. It’s about time you get some sleep” Daniel says as he leaves another peck on the top of Seongwoo’s head. “You’ve got a big day to prepare for” Seongwoo looks up Daniel and flashes him a genuine smile enough to convey all the gratitude he felt without putting it into words. 

 

“Good night” He muttered as he clings onto Daniel’s torso like a koala and buries his face in his chest. Daniel, who finds the entire display adorable, mutters his own good night and holds Seongwoo close until they both fall asleep in each other’s embrace.

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

Seongwoo woke up to the sunshine shining down directly on his face that he had to squint to block it out. The business major turned to his side and reached out, hoping to get a hold of a giant figure on the bed but then he only kept grabbing on empty yet warm bed sheets. Frowning at the lack of contact, Seongwoo slowly opens his eyes and notices that there was no sight of the giant brown puppy he instantly pouted in disappointment. 

 

_ And here I was hoping I’d wake up with an important person in my life for an important day… _

 

Just as he sat up, the door suddenly swings open and in comes the very brunette he was looking for. “Oh, you’re awake” He simply says with a smile while Seongwoo was pouting at him. “I thought I’d wake up beside you, I wanted to cuddle a bit” Daniel has the audacity to just chuckle at his misery yet he takes Seongwoo’s spectacles from the bedside table and carefully puts it onto Seongwoo. 

 

“As much as I want to do just that, you need to at least eat something light so you wouldn’t go hungry and end up stuffing yourself later.” Even though Seongwoo wants to object, he can’t deny that Daniel was right and ended up begrudgingly getting up from the bed. “I can cuddle you as much as you want later, don’t worry~” The Busan boy reassured using that thick accent of his that makes Seongwoo weak on his knees. “...Fine. Don’t back down on promises”

 

After making Daniel promise for more cuddles, only then does he let himself be dragged into the kitchen where a glass of juice was already prepared alongside bread slices with peanut butter. “...No wonder why you weren’t in bed.” Seongwoo mutters to himself as he takes a seat with Daniel who followed suit as he sat beside him with his own breakfast. “Of course, I’m still not done with the meal monitoring thing. This is going to be the last day though…” Daniel murmurs the last part but it was still loud enough for Seongwoo to hear. He chose not to comment on it. 

 

“Oh, and another thing…” Daniel starts as Seongwoo takes a bite of his toast, “Before you say anything, yes, this is also part of the research I did.” The latter chuckled, “As much as possible, try not to talk too much, okay? You know like, save your voice for later. You can still sing if you want to though, think of it like a vocal warm up but don’t strain yourself too much.” Just as Daniel finishes explaining, Seongwoo instantaneously starts humming to ‘Galaxy’ that has Daniel smiling from ear to ear.

 

Breakfast went on without much conversation, just Seongwoo occasionally humming or Daniel telling him stories about Rooney and Peter at home. They didn’t have a problem with the current atmosphere. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary since Daniel usually talks enough for the two of them anyway, Seongwoo has always been more of a listener after all. That was until Daniel opened up another topic that has Seongwoo feeling a little disappointed. 

 

“I forgot to tell you but… I won’t be able to go with you later to the venue for the competition.” Daniel said with much hesitation in fear that Seongwoo would be disappointed and he wasn’t wrong in expecting such a reaction. The bespectacled male was looking at him with… was that a tinge of fear in his eyes?

 

“B-But… why?”  _ Uh oh, he’s stuttering!  _ Daniel thought so he slipped his fingers in Seongwoo’s own in hopes of calming down what Daniel thinks was an incoming surge of anxiety. “Don’t worry, I only won’t be able to be with you on the way but I promise I’ll be there before the competition even starts. I just need to attend to something and I’ll go straight to the area. Okay?” 

 

Seongwoo remained silent but he trusted Daniel enough to know that he wouldn’t break his promise so he nodded in reply. “Just… Just promise you’ll be there, okay? I-I need to see you in the crowd since you calm me down” the much larger male flashed him his thousand-watt smile and kissed the hand he held in his own, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world” That was enough to coax another upward curve on the corners of Seongwoo’s lips. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too you little hummingbird” The conversation ended on a good note and in the end, they both did the dishes together with Seongwoo back to being Daniel’s part-time radio but he made sure not to strain his voice too much in preparation for later. By the time they were done, they still had a couple of hours before noon. Daniel said he had to go now if he wanted to finish his errands earlier so he left after getting dressed while Seongwoo opted to stay behind with Niel.

 

Of course, Daniel didn’t forget the last few reminders before he had to leave. “Make sure to eat the chicken breast I left in the fridge for you, just heat it up and you’re good to go. Also a quick reminder, contestants were requested to be there by two in the afternoon so you can try on the masks for any adjustments needed so Minhyun will pick you up at 1:45 pm on the dot like he said, so be ready by then. I suggest you immediately take a shower after lunch so you’ll be completely ready by then. Remember not to strain your voice too much!” 

 

“Yes, mom!”

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

“Welcome!” Came a voice of one of the female employees as Daniel enters the establishment with Jisung in tow. He’s been thinking about doing this for a while now, but lately, he thinks it's the perfect way to make it easy for Seongwoo to spot him in the crowd so he decided to be daring push through. 

 

“Niel, are you really sure about this?” Jisung asked for the nth time while Daniel playfully rolled his eyes. “Yes, Hyung. I’m sure.” He replied with hints of excitement and what Jisung interpreted as affection. “You’ll really do anything for that Ong kid, won’t you?” 

 

Daniel looked back with a smile that has Jisung shaking his head in defeat. 

 

“More than you’ll ever know”

 

Jisung is just happy someone else can make Daniel this loving and happy besides his cats.

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

Just as Daniel instructed, Seongwoo reheated the chicken breast he prepared at exactly twelve noon and prepared Niel’s food so he could eat alongside his cat to make sure it wasn’t lonely. To avoid straining his voice too much, he ended up borrowing Daniel’s portable speaker that was conveniently on the coffee table to play any background music as they ate. 

 

It was… kinda lonely. To think he quickly got used to being with Daniel in a span of two days, he must be beyond ‘whipped’. Seongwoo went straight to the shower afterward, he still had at least an hour and a half before Minhyun comes to pick him up. He definitely took his time, no doubt he zoned out more than he could count and decided to finish up when the steam from the hot water started to make the bathroom feel a little stuffy and his fingers taking on a pruny appearance.

 

“Hm, what should I wear…” Seongwoo said to no one in particular as he stares at the various pieces of clothing in his closet, “First thing’s first, black jeans would probably be fine. Not too casual or formal and people have loads of those anyway.” He mutters to himself as he browses through his jeans where he pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans that fit him just right. “...All black shouldn’t be a problem, right?” He asked to... no one in particular. Probably Niel who was lounging around on the foot of his bed where he placed him earlier.

 

Seongwoo first wore the black jeans and dried his hair off with the towel. Still not knowing what to wear, he was back to staring at the rack of clothing (now with pants on, at least). “Well… It’s not like I have to dress well…. Or do I?” 

 

“Yes, you do” Suddenly came Minhyun’s voice from the door that has Seongwoo muttering out a curse while covering his ears out of surprise, “M-Minhyun… What the hell?” Yet, his roommate only chuckles at his friend’s current state, “I made sure to come earlier in case you slept in again. Besides, Daniel left earlier so how was I sure you didn’t sleep after he left?” Seongwoo just rolls in eyes before a sudden thought came to him.

 

“Wait, what time is it?” 

 

“1:17 pm, you still have some time but I suggest you hurry.” The younger of the two sighed in relief, “Then while you’re here, I need you to help me pick what to wear.” 

 

“Didn’t you say you were going with all black?”

 

“What the f― How long have you been there?” 

 

“Long enough to hear you talk to yourself”

 

“Wait, what― “

 

“So, all black was it? Why don’t you use the suit jacket you had in the back?”

 

“Hey, I wasn’t fini― “

 

“It could go well with the white dress shirt, the silk-like one with a black collar. Then you can finish it off with the black necktie” Minhyun finishes while pointing at the black necktie that hung by a hook on the door of Seongwoo’s closet. “...Not sure if I should be creeped out that you almost know every piece of clothing I have in here or not” Yet Minhyun has the audacity to smile as if it shouldn’t be an issue in the first place.

 

“Aren’t you getting ready?” Minhyun pipes up and Seongwoo is suddenly reminded of his time constraint. “Oh fuck― “

 

“Language.”

 

“S-Sorry..” Seongwoo says as he pulls out the outfit that Minhyun suggested. Black suit jacket, white dress shirt with black collar, and black necktie. Though he has to admit, the whole ensemble isn’t so bad. It actually looked like it gave more of a classy vibe. “I already saw your mask earlier so I thought the outfit would go well with it. It actually looked great, they’re definitely not art majors for nothing.”

 

“... Guess for now I’ll be thankful you know what’s in here then” Seongwoo says while making his way to the bathroom to change. In a span of 5 minutes, Seongwoo was completely dressed and Minhyun most definitely deserved that mental pat on the back because he looked stunning. “You still have at least half an hour to go so you should get to styling quick.”

 

“Aren’t I going to wear a mask though?”

 

“Yes, but it’s not like you’re going to wear it during the whole competition so you need to look your best too.”  _ Hm, he did have a point.  _ Seongwoo sighed at the realization that his worries have yet to cease, “I can help you with the hair styling if you need me to.” Minhyun offered but Seongwoo waved him off, “Nah, I could do that bit on my own. You can just wait by the living room.” 

 

And so he did.

 

For like, 20 minutes or so until Seongwoo finally came out of his room in a comma hairstyle just as how he styled it when he first tried it out alone. “Perfect.” Minhyun simply said with a smile that has Seongwoo’s lips curving up in a shy smile. “Shall we go?” Minhyun asked and Seongwoo took in a deep breath before nodding.

 

“Okay, let’s go”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... here lol tbh I'm suppose to be studying for my midterms right now but heyyy it's not like it'll take me an hour to update this anyway. If you haven't noticed, the word counts already start to get longer from the previous chapters since this is where the story obviously focuses on. 
> 
> I guess this is still somewhat a filler chapter? Though it's more of a transitioning kind so I think it's important in a way
> 
> Hopefully this was enough to make the week long wait worth it ^^'
> 
> 'til next Sunday :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end

At exactly 2 pm, the duo left their shared dorm room and made their way towards the venue. The venue wasn’t too far, it was just by the largest quad in the middle of the campus where they had the biggest field. They could easily travel by foot, but the contestants needed to enter through the back to make sure no one sees them or each other.

 

Seems they were stricter about the ‘not seeing each other part’ than he thought. Before he could get off the car, Minhyun had to tell the other vocal students that he had one of the contestants with him. Suddenly, he felt like one of those important guests in a fashion gala because the students (who are currently playing their roles as the staff) crowded the car door and covered his face from the sides while Minhyun guided him in front to his waiting room. 

 

They continued walking through the maze of a corridor until they eventually reached a room with the name ‘Vega’ plastered onto the door. After he was finally ushered inside, Seongwoo looked around the room before Minhyun followed him inside. It was like the usual waiting rooms they saw on television. A vanity was set up by the side and a sofa by the opposite end while a small monitor was placed in the middle of the room. The screen was currently blank, but a website where the competition was going to be streamed was open.

 

“Sorry, but you can’t leave this room until the competition starts. All contestants are strictly kept confidential except for the staff that assisted you earlier.” Minhyun explained but Seongwoo already figured that was the situation anyway, “Is this going to stream the competition live?” He gestured to the blank monitor and Minhyun nodded in confirmation. Seongwoo felt a rush of excitement at the whole thing. He was finally here, at the very least just an hour away before the very opportunity could either give him the chance to turn over a new leaf or none at all. 

 

Of course, he hoped that it could reap some good results.

 

“One last thing…” Minhyun starts that instantly snaps Seongwoo out of his thoughts. “Those need to go.” He says as he points at the spectacles that have always rested on Seongwoo’s nose bridge. “W-What? B-But I can’t―” He defensively starts but Minhyun cuts him off before he could start.

 

“You can’t see, I know. I’ve been your roommate for months. That’s why I brought your contacts with me. Got it from the bathroom while you were fixing yourself.” The older male casually cuts him off as he hands the small container which indeed contained the new contact lenses Seongwoo’s mother gave him. “No worries, I made sure to clean it before bringing it of course.” He added to reassure Seongwoo who looked hesitant about the idea. Yet, he knew he had to use it since the mask wasn’t probably made to accommodate his glasses as well.

 

“...Alright. I’ll put it on before going on stage.” Seongwoo mutters as he takes the case and placed it by the vanity. “Well, I have to help with the preparations now. Daniel said he’s on his way though so just stay put. I made sure to give him access here.” Minhyun said in which Seongwoo nodded, slightly feeling all bubbly inside at the news of Daniel arriving soon. He needed all the support he could get right now, it was an important day and he felt like he couldn’t breathe due to all the nerves. 

 

Minhyun left shortly after he handed Seongwoo his mask carefully placed in a box. The mask was definitely a work of art that perfectly portrayed his alias for tonight. The mask was shaped in a way that covered the upper half of his face from his nose and up while a black veil was stitched at the bottom to cover the lower half. However, what amazed Seongwoo was the very design that portrayed him as ‘Vega’.

 

The mask was painted at one side in various shades of blue and purple melded together to look like the galaxy with few white specks that represented the stars of the night sky before the entire design fades to black as it progresses to the left. By the right side of the mask were the three constellations ―Lyra, Cygnus, and Aquila― with their brightest stars painted with a faint glow and thin white lines that interconnect the three to form the Summer Triangle asterism. 

 

It was simple and it strongly lived to its galaxy theme that Seongwoo loved it. He was obviously going to keep this after the competition. 

 

Regardless if he wins or not.

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

“Please be ready in 10 minutes, we’re about to start the program in 15” Came a voice from Seongwoo’s door, probably one of the staff so Seongwoo’s calls back with an affirmation. He’s been fidgeting with his fingers for the past… 5? 10? 30 minutes? He lost track of time since he was too focused on the live stream of the entire event. The screen was only portraying the audience coming in and how everyone else was getting ready while he just feels lost if he should be excited or not.

 

Minhyun was too busy, he was one of the organizers after all and he wouldn’t want to disturb him any further. Jaehwan and the others were probably by the crowd by now (He’s just hoping they aren’t holding up any distracting or embarrassing banners). Daniel is nowhere to be found despite how Minhyun said he was already on his way. Seongwoo took in a deep breath and clenched his shaking fingers.

 

“I-It’s going to be okay…” He chanted to himself with as much positivity that he could muster, “You can do this… Minhyun believes in you, Daniel believes in you. Heck, even your vocal major friends believe in you…” He continued to take deep breaths until his hands died down to small tremors. No doubt, the nerves were still there but at least he was able to reduce it to a significant amount. 

 

“You’ve been warming up the whole time while waiting… They don’t know you… Not yet, at least… You can do this…” He continues to repeat as he walks over to the vanity where he placed his mask, the intricately designed mask. “I gotta wear my contacts first―” He continues to mutter to himself as he carefully slips his spectacles off his face and carefully placing it down the vanity.

 

Everything was quite a blur with only blobs of color and the light of the vanity fillings his vision. Luckily, the contacts weren’t hard to locate. With much care and precision, Seongwoo carefully inserted the contact lenses into his eyes and blinked for a few moments to get used to the sensation. It’s been a while since he last wore contacts that it all felt new yet oddly familiar. After he finally adjusted to the feeling he looked back at the mirror and was greeted by the most surprising and strangest sight. 

 

The very reflection that was no doubt his own, was staring back at him with icy blue eyes that could make people mistake him as a vampire. “W-What? But the contacts―” Seongwoo suddenly became frantic, it was most definitely the case he had on his side of the bathroom but why the hell was it blue?! 

 

“Please come out in 3 minutes, the performers need to be on standby soon” 

 

“Ah, y-yes!” Seongwoo called out to the staff who has once again knocked on his door before looking back at his reflection. “... Ah screw it, just deal with it later―” Not like he could do anything about it right now. After a few fixes to his hair, Seongwoo carefully puts on the mask and fastens it at the back before making a few jumps to make sure it wouldn’t fall off.

 

“Alright… Here goes.” After another deep breath, Seongwoo finally opens the door and follows the staff to his position backstage. They were already informed beforehand that they all needed to sing a song at the start of the program as an entrance of the contestants so they all had to split the parts. The song was pretty fitting for the objective. The vocal majors chose an original song, ‘Pick Me’, by their composing professor Ryan Jhun.

 

The song itself was quite high, thankfully so was Seongwoo’s vocal pitch so it gave him quite an edge. Though he also had to shoulder some burden by taking charge of the first part of the chorus. It wasn’t too hard, he was just afraid he’d crack again so he let out another deep breath. He already warmed up enough, it was just a matter of calming down so that’s what he did (at least that’s what he was trying to do).

 

“All contestants, please take your places!” And so they did. After a few more seconds, the familiar instrumental started to play and the crowd cheered as the vocal major emcees made their entrance to start off the song. A minute afterward, the crowd cheered at the entrance of the first competitor. 

 

_ 눈부셔 Shining Shining _

_ (Dazzling, Shining Shining) _

_ 제발 내 맘을 Pick me Pick me _

_ (Please pick my heart, Pick me Pick me) _

 

The first contestant wore a costume with the concept of a gift box. The box was red with white polka dots, therefore, his mask donned a similar design with a green ribbon hanging off at the side. The second competitor followed suit, mask donning a deep blue shade and a few flowers scattered all around his face while his outfit resembled that of a sailor uniform.  

 

_ 너와 있는 이 시간 _

_ (Time spent with you) _

 

_ 난 너무 빨라 불안해 _

_ (Goes too fast, I get nervous) _

 

And finally, it was his turn.  _ No one knows who you, are you have no history here, so just do what you always do.  _ With another deep breath, he takes his first step with the mic now by his lips.

 

_ 멈춰줘 Hold me Hold me _

_ (Stop, Hold me Hold me) _

 

_ 마지막까지 Pick me Pick me _

_ (Until the end, Pick me Pick me) _

 

He did better than expected, which was obviously a good thing. Now that he was at the stage, he got a good look at the audience and immediately found the gang jumping around in excitement the moment he came out to sing his lines. Deneb was already present but Vega was still missing his Altair. Yet, he couldn’t afford to be distracted now and instead needed to focus more than ever. The high pitched chorus was coming and so he took another deep breath as he pushed the in-ear to hear himself better.

 

_ 오늘 밤 주인공은 나야 나 나야 나 _

_ (Tonight, the star is me, it’s me, it’s me) _

 

_ 너만을 기다려 온 나야 나 나야 나 _

_ (Only waited for you, it’s me, it’s me, it’s me) _

 

_ Ah, finally I could breathe!  _ Seongwoo thought to himself as he stays put in their fixed positions on stage. He still had the whole end of the chorus to prepare for the next lines he had. For the meantime, his focus went back to the crowd where he finally spotted Minhyun as one of the backstage crew who gave him an encouraging smile. Seongwoo still smiled back even if the other wouldn’t see it either way before shifting his gaze back to the crowd. 

 

The venue was definitely packed with plenty of girls by the front since it was only the guys who were scheduled to compete tonight. That doesn’t stop Minki and the others from pushing themselves as close to the front as possible though. With every passing second, Seongwoo starts to wonder if Daniel was okay.  _ Why isn’t he here yet? What if something happened and no one knew?  _ Before his thoughts could completely drown in all things Daniel, his mind snapped back to reality just in time to sing his next line.

 

_ 이제는 Call me Call me _

_ (Now Call me Call me) _

 

_ 말해줘 내게 빠져 버렸다고 _

_ (Tell me you’ve fallen for me) _

 

_ Just one more chorus and I’m done. Breathe, Seongwoo. You’ll be fine… _ Was his latest mantra before he took another breath to start off the final chorus.

 

_ 오늘 밤 주인공은 나야 나 나야 나 _

_ (Tonight, the star is me, it’s me, it’s me) _

 

_ 너만을 기다려 온 나야 나 나야 나 _

_ (Only waited for you, it’s me, it’s me, it’s me) _

 

Out of faith’s mischief, Seongwoo’s eyes instantly caught sight of a figure that stood out the most in the sea of people that stretched across in front of him. Despite everyone else wearing black coats to keep themselves warm from the cold January breeze, a sole individual was daring enough to opt for a simpler get up. The person simply wore a red oversized hoodie paired with an inverted white cap and what Seongwoo realized were locks of silky-looking silver hair.

 

But what surprised Seongwoo the most was the face of the said unique individual for it was no one else but his Altair, Kang Daniel.

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

“Is the program starting?” Daniel questions with a tinge of panic in his voice. The entire dyeing process took much longer than he expected and now he was running late. Jisung already went on ahead to keep him updated, “It’s just about to, you need to get here soon or you might miss the opening.” Daniel sighed in slight relief while running to Seongwoo's dorm to get changed, his shoes were probably thrown somewhere by the doorway but he’ll worry about that later. Right now he had to quickly go through whatever clothes he has left in the duffel bag he brought to their dorm room. 

 

“What are most of the people wearing?” He asked that has Jisung raising an eyebrow from the other end of the line.

 

“What?”

 

“What are most of the people wearing? Like the color or something.”

 

There was a pause on the other end and was instead filled with rustling sounds, probably Jisung moving around to get a look. “Most of the audience went for black. Why?” 

 

“Nothing, I’ll try to get there as soon as I can!” He finished and immediately hang up without waiting for Jisung’s reply. Luckily, he just needed to wear bright colors to stand out (Though his newly dyed hair was already a big stand out on its own). The now silver-haired male hurriedly removed his shirt and threw it at the side before putting on a new one with an oversized red hoodie as a finish. It was probably his brightest piece of clothing right now considering how most of his bright ones were in the laundry (Or probably lurking somewhere in the corner when he throws around his clothes). “Oh! Last bit―” He mumbles as he puts on his sun necklace, the one that went with Seongwoo’s moon one, and hurriedly left his room. Though Daniel spots the said moon necklace on his peripheral vision where it was hanging by the side of Seongwoo's vanity. As a last minute idea, he also snatches it off from the mirror and carefully tucks it into his pocket.

 

Before Daniel could run out to the door, he caught his reflection in the mirror and groaned when his hair seemed to resemble his bed hair because of all the rushing he did and his clothes probably contributed to it too. “Ah screw it―” Instant solution: nearest white snapback hanging by Daniel’s bed. The Busan boy instantly snatches it from the bed and wore it backward before he went back to his shoes that ended up on both ends of the room and ran out of the door.

 

The faint instrumental, screams and singing voices he could hear from afar was enough for Daniel to cut the usual 15-minute walk to an 8 minute run for the sake of not missing anything important. Seongwoo could be looking for him now and he wouldn’t want to upset him for not being there. Fair enough, the sea of people were indeed filled with people wearing dark colored clothing, therefore making him stand out from the rest like a sore thumb.

 

“Daniel!” The said male looked up and saw Jisung waving him over and so he jogged over to his side and took in deep breaths while holding onto his knees for support. “D-Did… Did I miss anything?” He muttered in between pants. Fortunately, Jisung shook his head and pointed to one of the contestants on the stage with a galactic-themed mask donning the summer triangle on their left cheek. “No doubt that’s him.” Daniel couldn’t help but stand on his toes until Jisung gave him a small push.

 

“Just go!” Jisung encouraged and Daniel beams before maneuvering himself through the crowd until he was close enough to the stage, just in time when Seongwoo finished his line in the second chorus. With Daniel’s contrasting color from the rest, Seongwoo’s eyes instantly landed on Daniel’s figure that has his frozen in surprise. Partially because he was relieved that Daniel was finally there and because he caught sight of the silver fringe. 

 

Minhyun also saw him from backstage. It wasn’t long before Daniel received a text from their vocal major friend.

 

**From: Minhyun**

Seongwoo’s the last pair to compete,

Already gave you access to his waiting room.

 

Daniel has never loved Minhyun so much in his entire freshman year.

 

**From: Daniel**

You’re an angel, I don’t deserve you. ╥ ╥

 

**From: Minhyun**

Shouldn’t you be on your way?

 

_ Oh, right.  _ Daniel thought to himself as he pockets his phone and rushes backstage. “Woah there, who are you?” One of the staff, probably a vocal major, stopped him before he could enter. “I’m here to see Vega.” He simply said but the other only raises an eyebrow as if he found the very interaction ridiculous. “Vega is a contestant. You can’t just barge in here whenever you want” The other reprimands him with a stern tone and Daniel slightly panics at the remark. "You don't understand! I'm―!" The other cuts him off before he could even finish his sentence. "Save it, you aren't getting past here" Daniel instantly looked deflated, shoulders sagged as he sighs in frustration when a voice suddenly intrudes on their interaction.

 

“Let him through.” A voice suddenly cuts through the air and the staff member was about to rebuke but the argument died in his lips when he saw the person was none other than a senior from their department, Kwak Youngmin “B-But Hyung―” The vocal senior simply raised his hand, “Didn’t Minhyun inform you about Daniel?” Youngmin asked the staff as he looked back at the boy in a red hoodie, “You are Daniel, right?” The red hoodie kid nodded so Youming stepped aside to let Daniel pass through.

 

“I’m Kwak Youngmin, by the way. Vocal dept senior. You can call me Aron if you find English names easier to use.” 

 

“Ah, I’m pure Korean actually. But thanks, Aron-hyung!” Daniel called out as he steps inside, all set to burst into a sprint. “Oh! Um, is it alright to call you hyung? I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask yet―” Aron only chuckled amidst Daniel’s embarrassment. “It’s alright.” The Busan boy once responds with a shy smile and a quick bow before running off to the corridor looking for the door with ‘Vega’ plastered onto the center.

 

“I really should’ve asked, Aron-hyung seemed like a nice guy―” Daniel muttered in between breaths when the hangul by the corner of his eye caught his attention so he skidded into a halt to look back. Daniel took a few steps back and re-read the signage multiple time to make sure it wasn’t his eyes playing tricks on him but indeed it was ‘Vega’ that was plastered onto the door. He instantly felt giddy so he stood up straight and cleared his throat to hopefully gain Seongwoo’s attention and gently knocked on the door.

 

It only took seconds for Seongwoo to reply with a soft ‘it’s open!’ so Daniel gently opened the door and closed it behind him. There on the couch sat Seongwoo who was currently watching the first pair through the live stream in the monitor, mask currently held in his hands. It seemed he was too immersed to even bother looking up so Daniel had to clear his throat again to get his attention. This time he was successful because Seongwoo snapped up at the sound, eyes widening when Daniel came into view.

 

Seongwoo practically launched himself at Daniel and nearly endangering his mask in the process. Luckily, Daniel was quick enough to prevent him from dropping it on the floor. Seongwoo instantly clung to Daniel like a koala who refused to let go and buried his face in Daniel’s shoulder. “Where have you been?” He shakily asked while Daniel placed the mask down to wrap Seongwoo into a hug while drawing comforting circles on his back.

 

“Sorry I took long, the whole hair dyeing process took longer than expected.” Seongwoo looked up and Daniel suddenly felt like all the air was knocked off his lungs. Instead of the soft brown that he anticipated, he found himself staring back into eyes as blue as the morning sky. Seongwoo looked equally taken aback at the silver locks that now framed Daniel’s features. He hesitantly reached out a hand and swiped at the fringe softly falling just above Daniel’s eyes.

 

“It’s so… shiny…” Was all he could say as he continued to run his fingers through Daniel’s silver hair but Daniel didn’t mind and even removed his snapback to let Seongwoo do so. “Is this… Is this why you were gone?” He asked and Daniel nodded in affirmation, “I’ve been thinking of doing it for a while now and then I thought this was the perfect way to stand out, you know? So did it work? Did I stand out?” 

 

Seongwoo chuckled at the childish tone Daniel used as if he was a preschooler who sought praise from his teachers and parents. “Yes, it most definitely did. I actually love it.” He complimented as he ran his hand through Daniel’s hair. “It suits you well.” And so he was rewarded with the brightest smile he has probably seen tonight (maybe even for life). 

 

Daniel pecked him and showered him with reassuring comments about how he was doing a good job of handling his nerves. He loved it when Seongwoo smiles so wide enough to show his perfectly imperfect teeth but something else was catching his attention today. “By the way…” He slowly started as he looked back at the smaller male’s eyes. “...Have you always had those?” He asks while eyeing the blue irises as he swipes his thumb across Seongwoo’s cheek.

 

“A-Ah.. well…” Seongwoo said with a sheepish scratch on his cheek, “I-I haven’t quite… figured it out either.” Now Daniel is just confused, “What do you mean?” Yet, the smaller male just lets out an awkward laugh, “Minhyun was the one who brought it with him so… I’m not quite sure where these even came from in the first place.” 

 

Well, that made more sense. Though Daniel has to admit, it was definitely a mistake gone right. For tonight, Seongwoo looked like a prince of the north who ruled over a land of ice. His eyes radiating a strange aura of mystery and intimidation similar to that of the moon. 

 

_ And speaking of the _   _moon_...

 

“Oh! I knew this would still look perfect…” Daniel muttered to himself as he takes out the moon necklace that matched the sun around his neck, the very necklace he gave to Seongwoo in Incheon. He carefully untangles the knots across the chain and puts it around Seongwoo’s neck. Luckily, it went will with Seongwoo’s entire outfit.

 

“Both the moon and the stars, now you’re literally the night sky in my eyes.” Daniel cheekily states with his hands on his hips to show how proud he was of the overall appearance. Seongwoo just hits him out of embarrassment again.

 

“Stop being so cheesy!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow I didn't realize how close we're getting to the end. Now I am really pressured to wrap this up. I'm currently in the last chapter but I still have an epilogue to write ^^' If I don't finish it by then... then I'm sorry ; v ; Guess it's because I'm getting too hyped about my next work? Can't rush this or it would turn out trashy tho lol so it's better to take it slow anyway
> 
> Soooo yeah as usual, thanks for taking some time to read this and ‘til next Sunday! ٩( ᐛ )و


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round One.

Two pairs down. Just one more to go before he needs to get on stage again. Seongwoo and Daniel have been silent for most of the time. Daniel knew Seongwoo still felt tense about the whole thing. Right now even as he had one arm draped over the singer’s shoulders to hold him close, Seongwoo was trying to distract himself by fidgeting with his hands and sometimes he’d fidget with Daniel’s. Although Daniel would sometimes try to distract him, Seongwoo’s nerves were stronger than ever. His eyes never left the screen and even mutters comments about the other’s singing to himself (Daniel understands a bit of it at least).

 

The silence wasn’t really tense, it was leaning more towards the comforting one even if Seongwoo himself was looking tense. It was all good until a gentle knock broke the noiseless atmosphere. “Please be on standby in the next five minutes” Seongwoo replied with a stuttered ‘yes’ and gulped, hands now fidgeting on the mask that rests on his lap. “We should go” Daniel softly said, careful not to shock or rush him. “R-Right… Umm..” Seongwoo has yet to move, he only continues to fidget with the mask so Daniel squats in front of him. 

 

“Nervous?” 

 

“Terrified, actually.” Daniel chuckled. “That’s normal,” He mutters while taking both of Seongwoo’s hands into his own. “It’s just a matter of how you fight against it,” The Busan boy gives Seongwoo’s faintly trembling hands a reassuring squeeze before taking the mask from his hands. “Just remember, you have no background here. No one knows you so you have nothing to worry about but yourself.” He continues as he admires the mask for a brief moment.

 

“So now,” Daniel raises up the mask and gently places it over Seongwoo’s face before he clasped it at the back. “Knock ‘em dead!” He grins while pumping his fist in the air that has Seongwoo laughing at his childish antics. 

 

“Indeed you’re Kang Choding” 

 

“And you’re Vega, one of the brightest stars of the night.” Daniel was pretty sure that’s a blush on Seongwoo’s cheeks. “Just sing like how you always do, okay? I’ll just be in the crowd and right here” He finished while pointing at the sun that hung around Seongwoo’s neck. “Yeah, I know the moon is usually you but the moon borrows light from the sun anyway so” He shrugs and pretends to sprinkle him with confetti. “Be glad I lent you my brightness for tonight” Seongwoo playfully rolls his eyes. 

 

“You’re ridiculous” Yet Daniel laughs, eyes curving into those small crescents that create wrinkles that Seongwoo always loved to see. They left the room hand-in-hand. Seongwoo was very reluctant to let go when Daniel had to leave backstage, but he eventually did. Before his mind could swirl back into a chaotic tornado of negativity, Seongwoo let out a deep sigh. His hands are still trembling,  _ but that’s completely normal.  _ Seongwoo repeats Daniel’s words in his head. 

 

“Vega and Syaoran! Please proceed to the stage in 3 minutes!” Seongwoo flinched in shock and eventually gained his composure enough to answer back in confirmation. He was already near the entrance to the stage enough to hear the MC talking to the contestants after the first round.  _ It seems the elimination is already over.  _ On the opposite side of the MC was most probably a competitor. He was dressed in a navy blue pullover with red stripes, denim jumper that hung low by his chest, and a pair of red chuck taylors. Although the young boy now had his hair dyed a bright pink, he was no doubt Park Jihoon of the dance department. 

 

“Although it’s a pity, I’m happy enough to show that I am capable of singing in front of an audience,” Jihoon says into the mic while the crowd cheers him on to confirm that he has been acknowledged. Oddly enough, the Park Jihoon was a little cuter on stage compared to how Seongwoo usually sees him whenever they pass by each other. He always thought the other was a little more on the manly side. 

 

After a few more words from the MC, whom Seongwoo recognized was a vocal department senior, the crowd once again cheered before both contestants returned backstage. Seongwoo bowed when Jihoon passed by him and the latter smiled. The pink-haired boy bowed back and softly said ‘fighting!’ with a clenched fist before approaching the staff to return the mic. Seongwoo didn’t miss the faint tremor in his hands though. Somehow, that made Seongwoo feel better knowing that he wasn’t the only one focused on the whole thing. 

 

“Please welcome the next pair,” The MC starts and Seongwoo gulps for the nth time that night, hands tightly wrapped around the microphone in his hands. Hands trembling in what Seongwoo couldn’t pinpoint as excitement or nerves or maybe a mix of both. “Syaoran and Vega!” With another deep breath, Seongwoo takes his first step into the stage.

 

_ It’s now or never. _

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

“It’s Seongwoo’s turn isn’t it?” Minki whispers to the others and Daniel excitedly nods. Before his friends (along with Jisung) could utter another word, Daniel suddenly started hitting the closest person which happens to be Jisung. “Yah! Stop it―!” 

 

“It’s him!” Daniel excitedly points out completely ignoring his friend’s complaints. The giant dancer was so energetic his friends had to remind him not to spill the name to calm him down until he was just buzzing in place. Though deep down, Daniel also felt a tinge of anxiety. Seongwoo was completely new to the whole thing and he had to face it alone. It’s not like Daniel could freely come up the stage to help and he can’t really help even if he did. 

 

“I’ve never heard him sing though so this is actually exciting,” Jonghyun comments from the side and Daniel flashes his brightest smile, “He’ll knock your socks off or make you turn into a puddle of mush, it’s that diverse” 

 

“Are you sure this isn’t some biased comment since he’s your boyfriend?” Minki casually comments but Daniel is quick to shake his head, “No! I’m serious! You’ll see!” He replies similar to that of a kid’s tone when they want to prove an argument. Jisung can’t help but be amused.

 

“No wonder why Seongwoo thought of calling you Kang Choding” 

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

The crowd was vast, definitely more than what Seongwoo thought. He was just watching through a screen after all so he didn’t have a definite number of how big the crowd was. Now that he was there, he felt smaller as if he shrunk back at the sudden huge ocean of people staring back at him. Everyone’s gaze was fixated on the three people on stage but Seongwoo felt like they were all scrutinizing him when he has barely done anything. 

 

Luckily, someone tapped his shoulder before his nerves could take over. “Y-Yes?” Seongwoo followed the hand and came face-to-face with the MC whom he know recognized was Kwak Aron. “Seems I don’t even need to repeat the question,” Aron playfully replies but he still offers a reassuring smile as if he could sense the latter’s distress. Nonetheless, he still repeated the question, “How do you feel finally being on stage?”

 

“Um..” Seongwoo looked around at the crowd once again also slightly taken aback by the high pitched voice, he forgot the mics were pitched. “I’m… quite terrified actually” He shyly replies when he finally spots Daniel with his friends in the crowd. Somehow it dampers his nerves, even the slightest bit. “That’s completely normal, especially if you weren’t specially trained to get used to it so we all understand that feeling. Isn’t that right?” Aron addresses the question to the crowd in which they all agreed. “Do you feel the same too?” He asks Syaoran and he nods in affirmation. 

 

Again, it kinda helps his nerves die down but not enough to eliminate it completely. Aron notices his hands are a bit more stable now though. “So what is it that led you to join this event?” He inquires, “I was… hoping to get over a certain fear I have” The latter says after a short pause to contemplate his next words.

 

“Stage fright, I presume?” 

 

“It’s… a bit more than that. More like I’m trying to… break down a wall that’s preventing me from going further” 

 

“Ah, it’s that deep of a problem I see. I wish that you will overcome that wall in the end. I’m sure by the end of the night, people would want to hear more from you.” Seongwoo felt like Aron was most likely implying something when he said that but he didn’t dwell on it for too long and decided to focus. Aron went on ahead to interview Syaoran this time. The boy was equally as shy as he was and so the crowd became interested in how this was going to play out. Meanwhile, Seongwoo felt like he could melt on the spot with the intensity of the stares alternating between him and Syaoran. 

 

Seongwoo probably zoned out again because the next thing he knew, the crowd started to cheer while Aron and Syaoran started to retreat backstage. “Breathe and do what you always do.” ‘Vega’ snapped his head to the side just in time to see Aron smile before he completely disappeared backstage. The backstage crew gestured for him to stand by the middle near the front to let the audience get a clear sight of him since that was where the lighting seemed to shine the most. 

 

The entire venue fell into silence with only murmurs of anticipation filling the air. The technical crew was already given the audio files beforehand with each contestant’s name listed in the name of their chosen tracks. So now, Seongwoo was only waiting for the instrumental of ‘Galaxy’ to play all the while looking at Daniel who had the most excited smile.  _ Such a child, that Kang Choding.  _ Daniel kept looking at him as if he was a child watching a street performance for the very first time.

 

After at least half a minute has passed, the tech crew behind the crowd gave a quick signal indicating that he found the track so Seongwoo instinctively took another deep breath and closed his eyes. Hands tightening around the mic, he tries to clear his head  _ No one knows you, no one knows what you’ve been through, it’s a new start, a new chance, the opportunity that you’ve been waiting for.  _ Slowly, he raises the mic to his lips just in time for the first few beats of ‘Galaxy’ playing in the background.  _ There’s no going back, you can only do your best.  _ With another inhale, Seongwoo starts to sing with the gentlest of tones.

 

_ 커피를 너무 많이 마셨나 봐요 _

_ (It seems I drank a lot of coffee) _

 

_ 심장이 막 두근대고 잠은 잘 수가 없어요 _

_ (My heart’s beating fast and I can’t sleep) _

 

_ 한참 뒤에 별빛이 내리면 _

_ (After a while when the stars come) _

 

_ 난 다시 잠들 순 없겠죠 _

_ (I won’t be able to sleep again) _

 

Albeit hesitant, he slowly opens his eyes and scans the crowd. His voice didn’t fail his this time and he could say he was doing rather well (or maybe even better) from what he expected. The crowd remained silent, eyes all trained on the masked figure at the stage. Others looked genuinely amazed at the gentleness of his tone while some remained neutral. Probably waiting for some sort of ‘wow factor’ from him but that was to be expected. With the lack of judgment, Seongwoo felt braver so he started to move around the stage as he continued to sing.

 

_ 지나간 새벽을 다 새면 _

_ (When the day breaks) _ __   
  


_ 다시 네 곁에 잠들겠죠 _

_ (I’ll sleep by your side again) _

 

_ 너의 품에 잠든 난 마치 _

_ (I think I become an angel) _

 

_ 천사가 된 것만 같아요 _

_ (When I sleep in your arms) _

 

_ 난 그대 품에 별빛을 쏟아 내리고 _

_ (In your arms, the stars spill) _

 

_ 은하수를 만들어 어디든 날아가게 할거야 _

_ (And make the milky way, I can fly anywhere) _

 

After a verse of slightly strenuous high notes, Seongwoo got the crowd a little more immersed in his performance. Whether their neutral faces were a good or a bad thing, Seongwoo didn’t know. Yet, when he looks at Daniel and his friends, they were filled with smiles and excitement radiating in waves. For Seongwoo, it pushed him to do better since he wouldn’t want to put their efforts to waste.

 

During his first semester, he only had Minhyun. Now, he had a group who was supporting him as he tried to achieve the very aspiration he had since he was a child. No words could express how much these people meant to him. They were each other’s helping hand, their own pillars of support, and the ones he was sure would support him all the way just as how much he’d support them.

 

The rest of the song passed by like a blur but Seongwoo strangely felt no fear. His hands trembled as he tried to catch his breath but he was sure it wasn’t because he was scared. It was the excitement, the thrill of adrenaline coursing through his veins after a performance. That feeling of bliss that he always felt when he was a kid. That kid in school who always sang until he had to nurse a sore throat only to sing again when it was healed. He missed this feeling so much he could practically cry on the spot. 

 

Seongwoo looked over the crowd as he sang the last notes and saw the various expressions in each person had. The panel of judges was stellar in keeping a straight face, but the crowd was so diverse. Some looked flabbergasted (Hopefully because he did a good job), others seemed to love it while the rest cheered as they chattered about their curiosities on who it could be.

 

This was the moment he always dreamed of. To be on stage as a performer that stirs emotion and reactions as well as touch people’s hearts. Now that he got a taste of what it would be like, Seongwoo had never felt more desperate to achieve his dream. It was exactly how he pictured it would be and more.

 

Seongwoo recalled being interviewed afterward but the entire thing was a blurry memory. The next thing he knew, he was already backstage with a few students from the art department checking his mask for any damage. 

 

“You did well”

 

Came a voice from his right who turned out to be Kwak Aron himself. “You got me nervous for a moment since you kept spacing out before your stage. Still nervous?” Seongwoo tilted his head to think but under that mask, a small smile graced his lips. “A little, but… I kinda feel excited now” For someone, he hasn’t met, Aron made him feel relaxed when he smiled. 

 

“I’m glad you ended up feeling that way.” Although the older student wouldn’t see it, Seongwoo smiled when he nodded in reply. Syaoran was already halfway his song when Seongwoo felt like his nerves were slowly creeping back. It wasn’t the prospect of singing that made him nervous, it was the process that was going to take place afterward.

 

The first round eliminations.

 

Call him selfish, but he wanted to sing more. He loved the feeling and he wanted to make the most out of this experience while he still can. He must have spaced out again because Aron had to tap his shoulder to get his attention. “We need to go back on stage, Syaoran just finished.” Although slightly flustered, he nods in acknowledgment and follows him back to the stage. 

 

The crowd once again cheers at the sight of both contestants on stage while Aron smiles at the crowd as he raises his mic. “And that concludes the last pair for Round 1, how was it?” He asks and points the mic towards the screaming crowd. “All very enthusiastic I see? Let us move on then, the judges will only start giving their comments by the second round so let us proceed to the voting!” Suddenly, the venue dims and the spotlights focus on the three figures on stage.

 

Seongwoo has never felt more nervous, hands fidgeting on the microphone he held as he observes the crowd. Each person was given a button with simply the numbers one and two to indicate their chosen singer. The crowd was busy talking amongst themselves and Seongwoo could see the diverse choices they were all making. To him, they all seemed equal though but it’s not like he knew the exact number. The tense music playing in the background wasn’t much help either, he’s just wishing they stop that track soon.

 

“And now, the results are in” Aron simply states while Seongwoo feels like he had just gone pale. “In a minute, the screen will flash the winner for the last pair of round one. Are you all ready?” Although the crowd says yes, Seongwoo thinks he will never be ready. “For our last pair…” Seongwoo gulps, “Show us the winner!” And so it’s back to that dreaded tense music that Seongwoo has come to despise. Time dragged on for so long he could bang his head with how it was making him go crazy.

 

He kept his gaze low, a small part of him accepting his faith. So he looked back up at Daniel and the rest who were looking equally anxious when suddenly they started to jump around with Daniel randomly hitting the others out of excitement. Seongwoo was confused until his peripheral vision spotted the screen that Daniel was excitedly pointing at. Albeit hesitant, ‘Vega’ turned around and came face-to-face with the back view of his mask. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ He won. _

 

He actually won the first round yet he felt like he won the whole world for it was another step closer to his dream. Seongwoo felt beyond shocked that he covered his mouth out of surprise. Even if he did a double take, no matter what he did, he was still on the screen and that indeed proves that he made it through the first round.

 

“Last Round 1 winner! Vega!” Aron announces as if it was the confirmation Seongwoo needed. “So Vega, it’s a small glory moment! How do you feel right now?” The vocal senior says to the still dumbstruck looking individual. “I-It’s… It’s pretty surreal” He says into the mic and holds it with both hands to lessen the tremble from his fingers.

 

“I didn’t believe it at first but… now I’m just so happy I get to sing again” The MC smiles at his enthusiastic reply, “Any word to the audience?” Seongwoo looks back to the front, “Um…” He couldn’t really help but smile, he had every right to anyway “Thank you to those who voted for me and um… I hope I can continue to reach your expectations with my second song… yeah” He finishes with a small laugh, the one Daniel recognized whenever he was shy.

 

“Vega, congratulations once again. You may now go back to your waiting room to prepare for the next round.” And so Seongwoo bowed in different directions towards the vast audience and said a quick ‘thanks’ to the mic before going backstage to his waiting room. 

 

Seongwoo removed his mask once the door closed behind him and placed it down on the vanity. His hands were still trembling from all the excitement of the whole situation. Everything was unbelievable, so was Daniel’s speed when he suddenly barreled into the room and trapped Seongwoo in a bone-crushing back hug. 

 

“I KNEW IT! I DOWNRIGHT KNEW IT!” Daniel practically squealed into his ear he had to turn his head away. “D-Daniel… can’t… breathe…” Seongwoo wheezed in between words which made the silver-haired boy let go in an instant “Sorry…” Though it was Seongwoo’s turn to face him and hug him by the torso, face buried in the larger males chest. Daniel, in return, squeezes him too but not enough to suffocate him.

 

“It’s so… unbelievable” Seongwoo mumbles and Daniel brings a hand up to stroke Seongwoo’s hair at the back of his head, “No, it was without a doubt legit. You did your best and now it’s all paying off!” The Busan boy continues to ramble in such an enthusiastic manner that it has the corner of Seongwoo’s lips curving upwards. “Kang Choding”

 

“What did I do now?” Daniel says with a pout, Seongwoo just chuckles and pecks the pouty lips anyway “You just looked like such a child.” He simply states but it has Daniel beaming from ear-to-ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yaaaaay here's this week's update! ... I don't really have much to say lol soooo hope it was worth the wait? :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round Two.

“Welcome back to Round 2 of this year’s competition!” Aron says into the mic from the monitor Daniel and Seongwoo were watching from. From eight competitors, they were now down to four and so only two pairs remain. Seongwoo wasn’t sure if it was luck or not that he was picked as the last performer again. 

 

Though once again, he was on the sofa in Daniel’s arms while the other had his head rested on the crown of Seongwoo’s head. Daniel was probably used to petting his cats when he was on a sofa because he kept on patting Seongwoo’s and would sometimes even scratch near his ears. Oddly enough, Seongwoo doesn’t find it strange but it’s oddly comforting. It was more like he was understanding why cats liked it in the first place.

 

They stayed like that for a while with only Daniel’s side comments and the live stream filling the atmosphere. It was the first contestant’s song when Seongwoo decided to break the silence, “Do you think I could get the feel of the song for Untitled?” Daniel only looked back with a perplexed expression “Of course, why’d you ask?” Yet he only shrugs, “I don’t know, I mean… How can I portray emotions towards something I haven’t experienced?”

 

“You’re… um… You’re my first relationship so I haven’t really… experienced any breakups. Heck, this song is an apology since they were the one who broke it off which I obviously haven’t done and something I don’t plan on doing by the way. Well, not to brag and all that, but I don’t even think I have experienced enough sadness in my life to portray something like this.”

 

“You’re rambling” Daniel simply states and Seongwoo was instantly reduced to a flushed mess. 

 

“S-Sorry” 

 

“That’s alright,” Daniel starts as he goes back to stroking Seongwoo’s hair, “I don’t think you have to go through something similar for the sake of internalizing the emotion. Like, I don’t really need to wait for… someone to die for the sake of portraying grief when we do a modern dance routine” 

 

“You do modern dance?”   
  


“In your case,” Daniel cuts him off and shrugs off the question completely, “It’s the same. You don’t need to experience a break up for you to know. Although it would be easier for you to internalize, it’s not really a requirement. You can just think of small things that make you sad or regretful and mesh it all together for a bigger feeling of sadness”

 

Seongwoo looks up at Daniel, eyes filled with what he guessed was curiosity and amusement “Is that really going to cut it?” 

 

“Yes, you’ll be surprised at just how much it could help” He calmly replies so Seongwoo hums in acknowledgment “Alright, I’ll take your word for it then” Just as he laid back down, another knock echoes through the room. “Vega, you’re needed on standby again. Please be ready in 3 minutes” The said singer calls back in affirmation and sits back up with his gaze focused on the mask on the table.

 

“At least I get to sing more” Seongwoo mumbles to himself in particular with a small smile on his face, but deep in his mind is the overlying presence of fear that gradually starts to crawl along his veins. “You’ll do great, I know it” Daniel reassures as he helps Seongwoo put on his mask. “Vega or not, you’ll still do great regardless” 

 

The smaller male looks back up and smiles even though Daniel wouldn’t see it. “Shall we go?” Daniel asks as he offers a hand to Seongwoo who takes in it seconds. 

 

“Ready~” 

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

“You can do it!” Daniel calls out for the last time and leaves a peck on his cheek before exiting backstage for the second time that day. Seongwoo simply replies with a small fist pump while Daniel wildly waves at him as he goes through the doorway.

 

And so, Seongwoo is once again left to his own swirl of thoughts and emotions. Will he do well? Can he portray the emotions? Will he meet the expectations of the crowd? Various concerns were running through his head all at once but this time, he didn’t let himself drown. Instead, he held his head up high and fought back to prevent drowning in the pool of negativity that started to flood his entire being. He wasn’t going to let himself drown this time, he was going to stay afloat no matter how much it clung to him.

 

The next thing he knew, the first eliminations for the 2nd round was finished and the opponent had to reveal his identity. The winner of the round once again went back to his waiting room while the other had to perform one song before leaving the stage after being eliminated. “Ah…” He sighed to himself and did a few small jumps to keep his nerves away, “You can do it” He kept repeating as the very mantra that could save him in his head.

 

Soon, it was their turn to come up on stage where he met the contestant dressed like a present earlier. “The last pair before we move in to round three! Quite a thrill if you think about it, yes?” Aron says before turning to Seongwoo. “How are you feeling right now?” He asks and Seongwoo paused before raising the mic to his lips, “I’m… still quite nervous but there’s a bit of excitement there now. Though I’m just happy I get to sing again so… I hope I can meet the audience’s expectation once more.” 

 

The other competitor who went by the name ‘Gift Box’ also had the same sentiments. Luckily for him (or not), he was the first one to perform again and so here he was once again center stage with hands tightly clasped around the mic to subdue the trembling.  _ Think of anything sad… think of anything sad… eventually, it will come together to express sadness altogether…  _ He took in a deep breath and momentarily closed his eyes to gather whatever sadness he felt.

 

He first thought of what hurt him the most, losing his confidence to sing when he was still a child. How he had lost all his confidence because of one mistake. How it made him take a 180 turn and lose all hope he had in becoming a singer. The second was his audition for the vocal department in the college. When he thought he might have moved on after all these years, he had to find out the hard way how he was so far from that. Third, would probably be when he lost his ring. Seems trivial but it was something he grew particularly attached to. Last would be when Daniel had to leave Incheon to go back to Busan before the winter break ended.

 

Some are trivial, he knows that but it still leaves fragments of sadness in him. It’s all that he has but he hoped it would be enough. So when the first note of the piano reaches his ears, he raises the mic to his mouth with his other hand resting against his chest. Clearing his mind of his worries, he slowly sings the first verse with all the gentleness he could muster enough to resonate a warmer vocal color.

 

Seongwoo kept his eyes closed to better focus on his voice. G-Dragon’s tone was high but so was his which fortunately didn’t give him too much difficulty. The only thing he had to worry about was his consistency so he decided to block out everything and focused on his in-ears. He concentrated on every note, every detail, and every emotion that suited the verses well. As the chorus was just around the corner, Seongwoo concentrated everything on his control for the impending high notes were always the most difficult. 

 

_ 제발 단 한 번이라도 _

_ (Please, just once more) _

 

_ 너를 볼 수 있다면 _

_ (If I could see you again) _

 

_ 내 모든 걸 다 잃어도 괜찮아 _

_ (I don’t care if I lose my everything) _

 

_ 꿈에서라도 너를 만나 _

_ (I wish I could meet you in my dreams) _

 

_ 다시 사랑하기를 _

_ (And love you again) _

 

_ 우리 이대로 _

_ (Just like this) _

 

Seongwoo takes a moment to pause and take a quick breath. The only challenge the song had was that it lacked breaks compared to others that had instrumentals before it progresses to the next verse. Although it was difficult at first, it’s one way of showing his endurance towards singing for a prolonged time. Yes, his endurance was low but it’s completely different when it’s used for a specific task than when it is being depleted by the whole body simultaneously (at least to him anyway). 

 

For a brief moment, he opened his eyes and was met with awed stares and neutral faces. The reaction wasn’t so bad, he could still keep going so he did. Another quick breath and the mic is back to his lips to sing with all the emotion he could muster. Most people would usually focus on their technique, but Seongwoo was a part of the minority who focused on emotion. Singers didn’t need high notes to prove their skill. Seongwoo always believed it was more of the overall delivery, high notes be damned. Soon, it came down to the part he found the most difficult. 

 

_ 이제는 끝이라는 마지막이라는 _

_ (Now it’s over, it’s the last time) _

_ 너의 그 맘을 난 믿을 수 없어 _

_ (I can’t believe it) _

 

_ I can’t let go _

 

_ Cause you never know _

 

_ 내겐 너 같은 너에겐 나 같은 _

_ (Someone like you for me, someone like me for you) _

 

_ 그런 사랑은 두 번 다시는 없어 _

_ (There won’t ever be a love like that again) _

 

_ Nobody knows _

 

_ We always know _

 

It was always the most difficult when he rehearsed, but it was the part that he let himself go crazy in the most. The bridge varied in tempo and tone that it was so easy to lose himself in its flow. The song wasn’t something he could completely convey but Seongwoo always loved the feeling when he gets immersed in the melancholic melody. His movements became more dynamic, throwing his head back or bending forward to assist his voice control as he sings through the English lyrics and adlibs. 

 

After he finally finished off the last chorus and verse, he felt spent with all the energy he had to use for the sake of control. Yet, when he looked back up at the crowd, he felt like it was all worth it in the end. G-Dragon is a well-known figure in the music industry, that wasn't something people could deny. So when he chose this song as one of the music he’d use, he thought he wouldn’t be able to give the song some justice because of how inexperienced he still was.

 

Oh, how wrong that train of thought was.

 

In front of him stood a vast crowd of different people. Yet, everyone had uniform expressions of wonder and amazement. Seongwoo has never felt more dumbstruck in his life. Because in front of him was a crowd who actually felt something because of his singing. Wouldn’t this consider as a dream come true? Of course, he didn’t want to stop the dream but then all good things come to an end. 

 

Eventually, Seongwoo’s adrenaline died down and now he was backstage while ‘Gift Box’ was singing his own song. Only then did he feel the exhaustion that came along with singing but it was the type of exhaustion he enjoyed. It was a sign he did his best after all.

 

Before he could end up zoning off again, a water bottle suddenly came into view. Seongwoo blinked at the sudden intrusion but he ended up smiling when he followed the arm and came face-to-face with his roommate, Hwang Minhyun. He gratefully accepts the bottle and took a few sips enough to freshen up his throat again.

 

“How’s the whole experience for you?” Minhyun starts as Seongwoo hands back the water, “It’s… actually great. I’m enjoying this more than I thought I would” Minyhun looked equally as happy to finally do something for his friend. It has yet to be a year since they’ve been roommates but Minhyun always thought Seongwoo deserved just as much recognition as everyone else in his department.

 

“Umm… Thanks” Seongwoo mutters, “You look like you needed it after belting all those notes anyway” Minhyun casually replies as he also drinks from the bottle (without sticking it to his lips because he’s neat that way). “N-No, I meant… T-Thanks for helping me with this opportunity…”The older freshman looked taken aback but he ended up chuckling at Seongwoo’s adorably shy demeanor. “Don’t thank me just yet, the contest isn’t over”

 

“R-Right…”   
  


“You better get going,” The fox-like male reminds him as Seongwoo follows his gaze towards the stage, “Ah… Right…” The raven-haired male cleared his throat as Minhyun nudges him towards the stage.

 

“Go get’em tiger”

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

The second elimination. Aron was already talking to the crowd once again as the voting period as about to begin. Seongwoo wasn’t so sure if ‘Gift Box’ felt the same or if he was like Seongwoo right now. He tried to stop shifting his weight alternately to avoid looking so obvious so now his hands were once again fiddling with the mic nonstop. It doesn’t really help him calm down but it feels better holding onto something than nothing. He wanted to hold it for a little longer after all. 

 

Now, he was back to the feeling of drowning in his own nerves all the while trying to look like he was not dying to know by keeping a calm facade. At this point, he doesn’t really have any expectations. He’s done enough and he’s pretty surprised he has come this far. If he won, then he’s damn lucky for sure. If he didn’t, then he has no regrets. It was fun while it lasted and he was never going to forget it for the rest of his life.

 

 

 

 

 

But it seems that fate had other plans.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Because for the second time that day, he had to take a double take just to make sure that it was indeed his mask that was flashing on the screen. 

 

“Vega wins the second round!” 

 

Fate can indeed take the most unexpected turns.

  
  


~ .oOo. ~

 

“I’m... I’m not dreaming am I?” Seongwoo says as Daniel once again barrels into his waiting room to engulf him in another bear hug. “No, you’re not. It’s all real” He whispers into Seongwoo’s hair, “I can’t believe this…” Seongwoo breathes as Daniel pulls back and cups his face, “Well you better believe it because you still have another round!” 

 

“Ah, seriously…”

 

“Seongw ― Hey hey hey! Don’t be like that!” Daniel playfully reprimands him as he notices his eyes glisten with unshed tears. “You deserve this, why are you crying?” Seongwoo shook his head and buried his face in Daniel’s chest, hands clinging to the soft material of Daniel’s hoodie. “N-No! I’m just ―”  _ Ah, I must look so pitiful right now.  _ Seongwoo thought as he chuckles at the entire situation. “I’m just happy.” The Busan boy instantly smiles as he engulfs Seongwoo into another bear hug.

 

“It’s just… I was already accepting my defeat and all that, you know? I-I didn’t think I’d stick around a little longer” He confessed, “Hey now if you let those tears fall then your contacts will too.” Daniel joked (it wasn’t far from reality either way) as he raises Seongwoo’s head and pecks his asterism-like moles. Although their height difference was small, it never stopped Daniel from showering him with affection that instantly made him smile. 

 

Just in time, Minhyun also enters the room (unlike Daniel, his entrance screams elegance and poise) with a smile gracing his features. Seongwoo instantly lights up and was instead the one who barrels himself towards Minhyun almost making them fall in the process. “Woah―!” Minhyun exclaims as he stabilizes his footing in the last minute. “Easy there, I told you not to thank me yet didn’t I?” He playfully remarks as he pats Seongwoo’s head. 

 

“I-I know… I just felt like I needed to hug you” Seongwoo shyly says as he hides his face in Minhyun’s shoulder when he felt his face heat up. “Yah! If you stay like that a little longer then I’ll get jealous!” Daniel complains as he crosses his arms with his lower lip jutting out in a pout. Seongwoo finds it very adorable though but he only goes to Daniel after Minhyun nudged him to go to Daniel before he starts to flip out. 

 

Turns out, the reason why Minhyun was there was because he slipped in his entire group of friends. In a span of a minute, the room was instantly crowded and loud with Jaehwan’s laugh alone. Jonghyun, Minki, and the rest engulfed him in the middle of a group hug saying various congratulatory messages and praise that has Seongwoo beaming from ear-to-ear. He hasn’t had a large group of friends like this so he was really glad they were his first.

 

“Yah, I told you it was better to belt out your notes that way. You found it easier to breathe afterward, right?” Jaehwan said with a playful smack to Seongwoo’s shoulder, “Well… Yeah, I did. It sure is something else when the Kim Jaehwan is coaching you” He sarcastically says while rubbing his shoulder, “But really, it helped me so thanks for that” He shyly smiles but Jaehwan being Jaehwan, teases him by pinching his cheeks “Aww, look at you being so cute like this. No wonder why Daniel fell for you” 

 

That definitely got Daniel sputtering from his own saliva and Jaehwan cackling in amusement.

 

“You really did well today,” Jonghyun said as he pats his head while Minki hooks an arm over his shoulders, “No kidding, we should really go out for some karaoke sometime! I’m sure you’ll enjoy it after getting to sing again” Although Seongwoo was still quite doubtful about that idea, he smiled back at their praise and continued to chatter a little more without noticing how Daniel was practically chasing Jaehwan around the room while Minhyun was personally praying that they don’t break anything.

 

Amidst their laughter and chatter, time passed by faster than they thought until the break was over. The competition was about to transition to the final round and so his friends had to leave and go back to the crowd (not before giving him one last group hug). Minhyun, who already finished his duties backstage, joined Minki and the rest leaving Daniel behind to give them some time to themselves. A comfortable silence ensued after the noisy bunch finally left.

 

It was then that the realization hit Seongwoo like a truck speeding down the highway. 

 

He was going to perform in the final round.

 

Shit.

 

“Oh… my god” Seongwoo suddenly mutters with both hands on his ears as if he was trying to block out the thoughts swirling in his head. Daniel, being the usual overprotective boyfriend, was immediately by his side. The silver-haired male held Seongwoo’s hands on his own and removed them from his face where he held it by his sides. “What’s wrong?” He carefully asks while Seongwoo continued to look like he was about to go pale.

 

“I-I’m… I’m about to perform for the finals and― Fuck. Daniel, what if I mess up here? I mean, I’ve done great and all that but― Ugh, why am I suddenly a wreck?  I― I can’t do this, oh my god. I don’t t-think I can―” Daniel had enough of the negativity so he shuts him up the best way he knew how.

 

Daniel held Seongwoo by his cheek and one arm around his waist as he shuts him up with a kiss. The rambling male was now silenced and was instead replaced by a pleased mewl as he shut his eyes and holds onto the fabric of Daniel’s hoodie. The kiss was nothing needy, just an innocent lip lock that was enough to convey their deep feelings without crossing the line towards lust. 

 

The silver-haired male slowly pulled back, distance not too far apart since they lips could still brush against each other with the softest of whispers. “I hate it when you think that way.” He simply says against Seongwoo’s lips who becomes flushed at the reply. “I―I’m sorry…” He mumbles against Daniel’s lips and so the larger male leans back to gaze into Seongwoo’s icy yet beautiful blue eyes. “You’ll do great, and I have no doubts about it since I’m telling the truth. So don’t let those thoughts get to you, okay?” 

 

Seongwoo smiles back and pecks on Daniel’s lips as if it were the seal of promise before he finally lets go of Daniel’s hoodie. “Okay.” Daniel smiles back with satisfaction written all over his face before picking up the mask that was once again left by the vanity. 

 

“Turn around,” Daniel simply says as he gently places the mask on Seongwoo’s face with the latter holding onto it to keep it there. All the while Daniel clasps the mask at the back to make sure it wasn’t too loose or tight. Seongwoo turned around and faced the very person who has helped him step-by-step along the way.

 

Whatever he did to deserve Daniel, he wouldn’t know. Maybe he was a much loved general in his previous life to be rewarded with such a kind soul to look after him. As if on cue, the said kind soul intertwines their fingers and leaves a kiss on the back of his hand. Seongwoo was instantly reduced to a blushing mess and he has never been more thankful for being hidden behind a mask.

 

“Last round, you ready?” The brunette says with a smile that has Seongwoo instinctively tightening his hold on Daniel’s hand. “As ready as I’ll ever be” Daniel chuckles, his deep tone resonating through the room and Seongwoo finds it soothing.

 

“Let’s go!” Daniel playfully exclaims with a fist pump to the air as he and ‘Vega’ leave the room together for what would be the last time for that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to another Sunday update and a wonderful start of the month! Wow, it's really about to end. I can't believe it we're at the 22nd chapter :O
> 
> Anywayzzzz, I know it's probably getting boring at this point but hey it's the plot so I just inserted random fluff in between ^^' 
> 
> Also IT'S ALREADY MARCH 4 OMG THE PRE-RELEASE SONG IS TOMORROW ㅠㅠ   
> Don't forget to support~ #약속해요
> 
> 'Til next Sunday :3


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round Three.

‘Vega’ was now backstage waiting for his cue to come up on stage. The MC, Kwak Aron, was already there getting the final round started to hype up the crowd. Didn’t seem like he needed to hype them up though, everyone was naturally excited.

 

Daniel gazed at him as if he was looking at the night sky with the stars that decorated his mask. The only difference was that he didn’t think of him as one of the stars of the night sky, he was more like the brightest star in his universe. He gave Seongwoo’s hand another reassuring squeeze and leaned a little closer to his ear.

 

“Knock ‘em dead. I’m sure you’ll do great” He simply whispers but it was enough to make his nerves subside. “If you become too nervous, then look at me. Look at me like how you did when you recorded the song. Simple enough, right? It’s like your confession all over again.” Daniel playfully says with that teasing smile that Seongwoo oddly finds endearing.

 

Seongwoo takes in a long deep breath and looks back up at the slightly taller male, the very guy who has showered him with such love and attention he wasn’t sure he deserved. Sometimes Seongwoo feels like he hasn’t done much for Daniel at all yet when he brings it up, Daniel always insists that his very presence and happiness is already the most precious thing that he needs and he couldn’t ask for more. The least he could do is finish this competition on a happy note as to not put Minhyun and Daniel’s efforts to waste.

 

“You know that wasn’t intended to be a confession…” Seongwoo shyly says but Daniel only laughs, eyes crinkling into those little crescents and his mouth curving up to show all his glorious pearly whites. “I know, but if you’ll need me, then I’ll just be in the crowd standing out like a sore thumb”

 

“With that hair and get up? I might find it difficult to do so” Seongwoo sarcastically replies.

 

“I know right? Maybe I should have dressed in neon colors after all to be a hundred percent sure” Daniel plays along. In the end, they both stared at each other and laughed at the ridiculousness of their childish antics. Daniel has the ‘Choding’ nickname for a reason but there are times, such as this, when they’re both equally childish. Then again, he wouldn’t mind being as childish with someone like Daniel anyway.

 

“...Well,” Daniel hesitantly starts with his hand scratching the back of his head. “I better get going,” He says as he takes another glance at the stage. Aron wasn’t obviously going to host the start for too long, he seems like he was about to call the competitors soon. Although Seongwoo didn’t want him to leave, he lets go of Daniel’s hand. Just when he thought Daniel was about to leave, his silver-haired boyfriend quickly turns back and raises the veil hanging off his mask to peck at his cheek just below his moles.

 

“Fighting!” Daniel exclaims with a fist pump before running towards the exit. Seongwoo remains dumbstruck, but he chuckles at his silly ‘Altair’.

 

“Ah, seriously. This Kang Choding…” He says to himself with undeniable endearment in his tone.

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

Seongwoo now stood beside Aron while his competitor stood on the other. Aron was just finishing up his interview with his competitor which almost made Seongwoo zone out again. Keyword, almost. Because Aron suddenly turned to him and he was caught off guard he almost misses the question. Since they were at the final stage of the competition, the interview was a tad longer than the previous rounds.

 

“A lot of the fans have been curious about this particular thing, even the live stream chat is filled with this question. So to finally answer their curiosity, what made you or why did you choose Vega as your pseudonym for tonight?”

 

“Ah, well…” He paused to figure out his next words, he can’t mention his moles after all or that would be a dead giveaway to those who have seen it and thought of its resemblance to the constellations. So he decided to make use of Daniel’s reasoning the other night instead.

 

“W-Well, my— I mean, a special someone was actually the one who suggested my name. He said .. um.. a certain aspect of me reminded him of the summer triangle.”

 

“The asterism?” Aron asks and he nods

 

“Yes, the summer triangle asterism. So he suggested I go for Vega since its the brightest star in that pattern. While Altair and Deneb… they represent my friends who encouraged and supported me to join so I’m very thankful to them. I really think I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for those people. Hopefully, I can indeed be one of the brightest stars tonight, I wouldn’t want to waste their efforts”

 

“I don’t think you have to worry about that. The fact you made it to the last round already means you shined as one of the noteworthy singers.” Aron comments and it has Seongwoo’s cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

 

“T-Thank you”

 

“Would you like to say something to your friends before we move on to the finale?” The MC suggests and Seongwoo paused, eyes wandering to the said group of friends and sees all the happiness in their eyes. Minhyun, Dongho, and Jaehwan were already done with their duties backstage so they were allowed to leave. Though they decided to watch the rest with the gang and now everyone was complete. _Sure, why not?_ ‘Vega’ nods at the MC and slowly brings the mic up to his lips all the while contemplating his next words.

 

”Hey, this is… kinda awkward for me really but I felt like I had to say something” He hesitantly starts while his eyes focused on the group that stood by the side of the crowd. “It’s been… what, half a year? Since I met you guys through Mi— I mean a certain friend. I used to think that I could go through the year with just him since I didn’t think I could balance the social life. But then that party happened, and I ended up hanging out with you guys ‘til today. Although I don’t tell it to you guys straight, I’m actually happy I met a group of guys like you. Let’s spend the remaining college years together too!”

 

Seongwoo finishes with another shy ‘Thank You’ and finally ends his speech with a bow. The crowd cheers with a section of the sea of people (aka his friends) cheering louder than the rest. They were kind of embarrassing but Seongwoo wouldn’t want to have them any other way. It’s their own way of showing their support and appreciation to him too.

 

_Guess that’s what makes them the best people I could possibly meet._

 

“I’m sure your friends feel the same way too,” Aron says as he subtly gestures towards Minhyun and the rest. Seongwoo simply smiles under his mask and nods as an affirmation of his words. When his gaze wanders back to his friends, they looked equally thankful as they flashed him their encouraging smiles with matching gestures. Daniel, who still stood out with his bright get up, shot him with finger hearts along with his own words of encouragement.

 

“Without further ado, let’s move on to the final round. Shall we?” Aron says towards the crowd that instantly gets riled up and excited. It was down to the last two contenders and what would probably be another big reveal. Everyone was more than excited to see what happens next. “Then we shall start off the round with ‘Cloud’s Silver Lining’ followed by ‘Vega’ as the decided arrangement earlier backstage.”

 

With one last bow, Vega and Aron retreat to backstage leaving ‘Cloud’s Silver Lining’ at the stage where he was now preparing for his song. Of course, Seongwoo had nothing to do but prepare for his turn. He tried to keep his mentality calm, he needed to be focused after all. Just in time for the soft melody of the song choice for ‘Cloud’s Silver Lining’.

 

The moment ‘Cloud’s Silver Lining’ opened his mouth….

 

 

 

 

_Ah._

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo thought it was game over.

 

Oddly enough, he doesn’t mind. Like his thoughts in the previous round, he was already satisfied to have come this far. Heck, he didn’t even think he’d make it to the finals and yet here he was. Although it should have made him nervous, it strangely made him more comfortable since he didn’t have to pressure himself as much as he did in the previous rounds.

 

He really should be nervous in the face of a daunting opponent but really, he ends up relaxing. Now the only thing he had to focus on was delivering the song just like how he wanted it to. After ‘Cloud’s Silver Lining’ finally finished, Seongwoo stepped onto the stage where some of the crowd cheered (with half probably coming from his friends).

 

With all honesty, he was pretty amazed at how he was calmly treating the entire scenario. It was just a few hours ago when he feared this spot on stage but now he felt just fine as if he belonged there in the first place.

 

His gaze scans the black sea of people in various styles of warm clothing who were looking at him with much anticipation and expectation gleaming from their eyes. “Hello, tonight I go by ‘Vega’ as you all have been familiar with. The song I chose was Kim Jinho’s ‘Love This Moment’. Although I also sang ballads for the previous rounds, I wanted to finish with this song if I ever made it to the last round so… Yes. I hope you enjoy my performance.” He finishes with a low bow towards the crowd who applaud as he prepares for the song.

 

Within a minute, the crowd was instantly silenced as the soft melody of a guitar poured out from the speakers surrounding the stage. Seongwoo, for the last time, takes a deep breath as he holds onto the mic with both hands before raising it to his lips.

 

 _아무도 들어주지 않았던 나 혼자만의 이야기들이_ _  
_ _(My stories that no one tried to listen to)_

 

 _어느 순간 이렇게 우릴 이어주고있죠_ _  
_ _(Are now connecting us)_

  
_어느새 내게 위로를 주네_ _  
_ (Without noticing, those console me)

  
_인생이라는 무대위에서 이렇게 넌 나를 바라보고_ _  
_ (I'm singing on the stage called life)

 

Seongwoo instantly recalls how he sang this song the first time he recorded it. It was during his iconic ‘confession’ after all. Something he remembered to be both embarrassing yet life-changing in some aspect. All that pent-up emotion he released was what helped him convey the emotions, but now he had no emotions to reveal. He only had the same emotions to project which wasn’t really much of a problem if the source of all that happiness was right there. Watching him with those eyes filled with endearment and joy.

  
_나는 노래하는 지금 모습이_ _  
_ (And you're staring at me)

  
_언젠가는 추억이 되겠지만_ _  
_ (This moment will be a memory in the future)

 

Of course, he was staring at him, why wouldn’t he if he was the current performer on stage? Daniel was also one of the reasons why he was here in the first place. Though it didn’t have to be something he would learn to cherish in the future, it was something he would treasure for the rest of his life. The moment he overcomes one hurdle in his fear. Although he can’t completely say he is over it, helping him take the first step in trying to gaining confidence was all he needed to make a move against his stage anxiety.

 

 _이 순간을 사랑해요_ _  
_ _(I love this moment)_

  
_난 그대와 사랑해요_ _  
_ (I'm in love with you)

  
_그대와 난 사랑해요 무엇도 들리지 않아_ _  
_ (I and you are in love. I can hear nothing)

 

The only thing he could hear was his voice through his in-ear and what was most probably the loud beating of his heart against his chest. The heart that longed for the Kang Daniel that now looked at him with so much love like he was the most wanted treasure in the world. Or rather, the universe. This was when everything suddenly felt so unreal to him. Here he was, standing in front of a crowd singing his heart out to that special someone with a bit of confidence he never knew he had. Indeed, it was something like a scene out of a movie but it didn’t have any dramatic twists and turns, maybe just a few that maneuvered him to somewhere he wanted to be.

 

Singing it the second time around, Seongwoo realized (probably for the second time) that the song speaks so much about him from start to finish. Looks like Kim Jinho wasn’t alone with these kinds of sentiments, Seongwoo has practically lived out this song at this point. Starting off as someone who remained a silent mystery, he suddenly meets someone who helps him change for the better.

 

 _이제와서 돌아보니 한참이나 모자랐던_ _  
_ _(But looking back, you were the one who was)_

  
_내 모습을 되려 채워주고 있었던 그대가_ _  
_ (Filling me up who was imperfect)

  
_내 옆에 남아있었죠_ _  
_ (You stayed by me)

 

In the end, the very person who helped him change was the very person he fell for in the end. The very person who made him feel more complete. Seongwoo would most probably deem Daniel as one of the biggest mysteries of his life, but he was also something he was infinitely grateful for. Where else he meet someone as sweet and caring as the Kang Daniel who stood by his side?

 

He loved how Daniel didn’t try pry for details when he found out he could sing. He loved how he lowkey encouraged him instead. He loved how he constantly showered praise and motivation. He loved how Daniel never failed to make him smile because of how childish he was. He loved how he helped him throughout the hardships alongside Minhyun to get where he was now. Most importantly, he loved Daniel for being Daniel.

 

 _이 순간을 사랑해요_ _  
_ _(I love this moment)_

 

Seongwoo finished up the song, unsaid emotions and thoughts pouring out like a broken tap that ceases to stop. The soft instrumental of the song echoes into the now silent venue as the song finally comes to an end. ‘Vega’ finally puts the mic back by his side and looks back up at the audience. To him, the performance was nothing out of the ordinary. He has accepted his defeat and so he just had to do his best to perfectly end the entire experience.

 

However, to his surprise, the audience didn’t think it was just that. The crowd looked awestruck and serene as if they were swept by the emotions that were produced by his singing. They felt how he was lost, how he found someone, how thankful he felt, and the how much he has come to love the person who helped him pick himself up to face the past. Maybe he can’t completely say he has moved on and recovered, but it felt like he was finally free from the crushing weight of fear he didn’t think he had. The past kept him bound from trying again, but the present finally set him free and now the future was waiting for what he decided to do next.

 

In an instant, the crowd roars with their praise as endless streams of compliments slip through their lips. It was… overwhelming. That was the only word he could come up with. What he used to envision in his dreams was happening right in front of him. People cheering, screaming his name (although they used Vega), applauding their hands that were probably tired, and an all too familiar figure smiling back at him as their eyes locked onto each other’s gaze.

 

Before he could do anything else, Aron and ‘Cloud’s Silver Lining’ come back on stage and walk towards the center where Seongwoo was thanking and bowing to the crowd. “Once again that was Vega putting on a perfect ending for this year’s competition! Did you all like it?” He asks and the crowd agrees before he could even point the mic to their direction.

 

“And so, this concludes the final round. You all know the drill, raise your buttons!” Instantly, the crowd was filled with outstretched arms over their heads, buttons held high and in view. “Voting starts...now!” As if on cue, a tense music fills the atmosphere to add more tension and anxiety to the outcome of the competition. Seongwoo has to admit, it did make him a little more nervous than he initially was while fidgeting with his fingers.

 

“We are now in the final round! Be sure to choose wisely and select who you think did the best in tonight’s performances. Voting ends after a minute, if you have changes in your decision then you may still do so as long as the counter has yet to stop.”

 

The voting was just a minute, and yet Seongwoo felt like it was a whole eternity. The waiting felt agonizing, but then he was probably just to tense that he himself was already counting down the number of seconds left. Though he has to admit, ‘Cloud’s Silver Lining’ was quite an opponent. Albeit small built wise, he was experienced enough to belt out difficult notes and made high notes seem easy as saying one two three. The guy’s obviously got experience and Seongwoo willingly accepts defeat if it were because of someone like that.

 

Before he could dwell on his thoughts further, Aron glances backstage and looks back at the crowd as he raises his mic. “The voting period has officially ended.” He announces and Vega who stood by his side suddenly felt stiff as a plethora of emotions swirl like a tornado in his head. Aron glances at the new set of cue cards passed on to him from the backstage crew and the contents have him raising an eyebrow in what seemed like surprise.

 

“Wahh… we got quite a number here.” Aron starts as he glances at the cards once again as if he needed to double check. “It’s quite a score, but the difference between the votes is much smaller than you think.” At this point, the crowd now starts to murmur amongst themselves on the possible ending of a great competition.

 

Shall it be the galactic and charismatic Vega? Or the small yet powerful Cloud’s Silver Lining?

 

Without any more delay, the screen behind them suddenly shows a countdown. With only 10 seconds remaining ‘til they reveal the results. Everyone has probably held their breath unconsciously, hands clasped in anticipation and others in anxiety.

 

_9_

 

The crowd grows excited. Murmurs going around the venue, small debates and arguments on who would win or who did better than the rest.

 

_7_

 

Aron seemed to be the only one who didn’t look nervous. The  MC already had the cue cards in his hands so he already knew by now who the winner was. It was only a matter of waiting for their face to flash on the screen.

 

_5_

 

Cloud’s Silver Lining looked calm but Seongwoo didn’t fail to notice the other’s similar body language. The slightly smaller male was also fidgety, shifting his weight on his legs while he also played with the mic in his hands. Looks like he wasn’t the only one who could stand still.

 

_3_

 

Seongwoo’s gaze glides over to his friends. Jonghyun had that hopeful glint in his eyes with Minki who was probably complaining about the countdown to go faster. Minhyun and Jaehwan were looking calm but their body language was practically the same, guess they also felt as nervous as he was.

 

_1_

 

Oddly enough, Daniel just stood there looking calm. He didn’t fidget or anything and was instead standing like a club bouncer as if he already knew the results. Seongwoo just thought that Daniel was already proud of how far he’s come and didn’t think it mattered if he won or not but the silver-haired male impatiently tapping his finger on his crossed arms said otherwise.

 

The screen suddenly goes black, instantly silencing the area that he wouldn’t be surprised if he heard a pin drop at this time. The crowd (including them) stood still, no one moving a muscle. The next thing he knew, some people were going wild while others looked a bit distraught. Then he looked back at his friends … but they were not doing either of the two. Instead, they looked so flabbergasted that no one was making a move. Among their rather large group, Daniel only smiled and applauded before the others followed.

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo was intrigued. They looked neither happy nor disappointed. To finally satiate his curiosity, ‘Vega’ takes in a deep breath and slowly turns his head to the screen. Now even he himself doesn’t know what to feel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Because the very figure on the screen was not a mask of purple and black but one of white and silver.

 

“Cloud’s Silver Lining is this year’s winner!” Aron announces into the mic as he gestures to the smaller male on his side. The crowd cheers while some seemed to reluctantly agree. Although his friends weren’t too enthusiastic, their eyes were enough to tell him that they were proud of how far he has come. From that locked away voice that he kept inside himself to the Seongwoo that now made himself known in front of a crowd who didn’t know who he was.

 

Although it was slightly disappointing, Seongwoo didn’t feel very down about it. He did see it coming after all and he didn’t mind losing here. He only joined in hopes of breaking down the walls that kept him confined with his past mistakes. Albeit only small, he was glad to say that it may have worked. After he finally experienced what he has always distanced from himself, the experience of singing on stage has reignited his desire to be back on stage and affect various kinds of people through his singing. Seongwoo flashes a wide smile under his mask and raises his hands to join the applause. Maybe it wasn’t his time yet, but maybe he’ll have his chance in the future too.

 

Aron turns back to the crowd as he gestures to Cloud’s Silver Lining. “With his victory now confirmed, Cloud’s Silver Lining will stay backstage for now. So if you may…” Aron gestures towards the backstage so the contestant, now declared the winner, repeatedly bows to the crowd while muttering a few thanks before disappearing backstage.

 

Kwak Aron diverts everyone’s attention back to Vega who still stood beside him on center stage. “So Vega,” He starts, “When I asked you earlier about your name, you mentioned you joined because of your friends, yes?” Seongwoo nods, “Yes, I did” Aron hums and glances at the group he has seen ‘Vega’ repeatedly glance at, “Are they really the only reason why you joined?”

 

“Ah… well…” Seongwoo paused to think, “I um… I actually joined in hopes of… breaking free from a certain memory that’s been haunting me for a while now. I guess it’s like trying to get over a stage fright”

 

“And how did it turn out for you?”

 

Another pause, “I can’t completely say that it’s completely gone, I’m not even sure if that’s possible.” He starts, his grip on the mic slightly fidgety as he thinks of his next words, “To be recognized for my current skill is also another and… Although just a little, I think I gained a bit more confidence in myself and that is already a feat on its own. I can’t really say how confident I am in myself right now. I honestly think I’m still lacking, but hopefully, there will come a time in the future where I can confidently say I’m more than ready to share my abilities in front of a crowd again.”

 

The once murmuring crowd applauds at his response while Aron flashes him another smile. “I’m sure it’s not something impossible to reach. Everyone will eventually find their opportunity and I doubt you’re an exception.” Seongwoo makes a short bow to thank him for the compliment and Aron gives a curt nod in reply.

 

“So now, I’m sure everyone is dying to know who you are. Is that right?” The ever so active crowd is once again making noise towards the statement as if to confirm that they were indeed curious. “Are you ready?” Aron questions to the contestant by his side who looked nervous at the entire prospect of his revelation that was about to take place. “Ready as I’ll ever be”

 

“Then let’s all give a round of applause once again for Vega’s identity reveal!” Aron announces into the mic before he once again leaves to go backstage. For the nth time that night, Seongwoo once again stands alone on stage in front of a crowd who knows nothing but his stage name and mask. The only difference was that in this performance, the mask had to go. Everything that was hidden: name, identity, background, and skill was about to be laid out in the open and Seongwoo suddenly feels like shrinking back at the thought.

 

But there was no turning back now.

 

Before he could even consider the idea, the soft melody of ‘Love this Moment’ booms through the speakers and his feet was instantly rooted to the stage. Seongwoo took a long and deep breath to try and calm his nerves. _You’ve already sung this more than you could count, you’ll be fine._ He repeats to himself as he grips onto the mic in his hands. _You’ve sung this more than you could count, and hopefully… it wouldn’t be the last._ With that thought in mind, Seongwoo raises the mic to his lips to sing the final song for tonight’s competition.

 

 _So far, so good._ He thought to himself as he goes through the intro with ease.

 

_Now I just need to go through the first verse, pre-chorus, the chorus itself and then… t-then… the mask removal..._

 

 _이 순간을 사랑해요_ _  
_ _(I love this moment)_

  
_난 그대와 사랑해요_ _  
_ (I'm in love with you)

  
_그대와 난 사랑해요 무엇도 들리지 않아_ _  
_ (I and you are in love. I can hear nothing)

 

 _Holy shit it’s getting closer okay okay I can do this, I can do this._ He really shouldn’t be freaking out at this time but his mind was being thrown into panic mode to the point that he almost felt his voice crack. Thankfully, it was only ‘almost’. His voice still came out sounding stable.

 

_이 순간이 있었기에_

_(Because of this moment)_

 

_다 그대가 있었기에_

_(Because of your presence)_

 

_가능했던 그날을 이제서야 알것 같은 나_

_(I now know those days were possible )_

 

_이 순간을 사랑해요_

_(I love this moment)_

 

Although he prolongs the last note and even gives it the effects of a vibrato, there is no turning back. He has to do it now. With slow and hesitant steps, Seongwoo retreats and turns his back to the audience. Another deep breath, his fingers slowly make their way towards the back of his head. Fingers shaky, his hands finally undid the mask. Mask now in hand, he just needed to turn back and the whole audience would finally know and probably recognize him.

 

But he didn’t.

 

He couldn’t.

 

It’s as if the confidence he gathered was suddenly thrown out the window into an endless pit. His feet felt like lead, his hands haven’t stopped shaking, and if he didn’t do anything soon then his breathing might just speed up without him knowing. This wasn’t the time for this. He can’t. _Please, why now? I need to move!_ His mind was screaming at him to take that step but his body wouldn’t, or rather it refused to cooperate. It was like an internal debate between his mind who was telling him to move and his body who was telling him he couldn’t.

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

The moment Seongwoo froze in the middle of the stage, Daniel instantly knew something was wrong. He didn’t have the eyes of an eagle, but he always seemed to notice the smallest details when it comes to his boyfriend. Right now, there was no doubt Seongwoo’s hands were trembling. He was scared, he couldn’t raise his head and turn to the audience.

 

“We have to do something―” Daniel mumbles and Minhyun nods as he immediately understood what was going on. Seongwoo was being eaten up by his fear and anxiety. They didn’t have much time to think, the song was about to transition to the second verse soon. “He needs to snap out of it―!” Before Minhyun could even finish, Daniel does the first thing that pops into his head.

 

 

Shout.

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

The burden felt too heavy it made Seongwoo feel all the more frustrated. Face the crowd, that was all he needed to do so why couldn’t he?! He hated this. He hated how he can’t even tell himself to do what he wants him to do. Even if he did, his body won’t listen. It remains stubbornly stiff like a statue in a museum but this wasn’t the time to be admired as one. He had to move, even just a step―

 

“Altair!” Comes a voice from the audience and one that he was very familiar with. _That peach head, really._ Although it snapped him out of his thoughts, the second voice was the one that surprised him the most. “Deneb!” The familiar soft tone that belonged none other than his roommate Hwang Minhyun. He hasn’t always been vocal about his support towards Seongwoo, but somehow he always found a way to convey that he indeed supported his roommate.

 

“Vega, fighting!” They said in unison and Seongwoo suddenly felt at ease after being forced out of his negative train of thought. Before his mind could end spiraling down again, he closes his eyes and takes in a long and deep breath. _You’ve come so far because of everyone and yourself._ Slowly he raises his head and lets his eyes flutter open to prepare and face the crowd. _Don’t cower off now and put everything to waste._ With a sense of finality in his thoughts, Seongwoo raises the mic and turns around before he could chicken out at the last minute and finally continues the song. Now without a mask and identity laid out in the open.

 

The crowd is left in awe as the last contestant turns to the audience. The pale skin almost looks luminous under the moonlight, hair styled into the iconic comma that grabs everyone’s attention, sharp features that seem sharper under the light’s rays, and piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare into their soul. The Ong Seongwoo that once looked like an ordinary student shone on stage that night as the very person he dreamed to be.

 

 

“For today’s last identity reveal! Vega is none other than the Business department’s Ong Seongwoo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to accomplish a few things before I got the chance to post this soooo sorry if its a little late hehehe ^^' So as you noticed, this is literally the longest chapter of this story with a whopping 5k word count! I think ever detail was necessary though so yeah, hello 5k words lol me and my wordy self.
> 
> Anyway, we're literally one week away from this story being labeled as completed so wow it's been a really long ride! Hope you all get to stick around and wait for next week's ending C:


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath.

His voice eventually stabilized, making it easier for him to hit the notes and would often divert his gaze to his friends when he couldn’t look at the crowd. Moments later, Seongwoo finally reaches the last note and the song finally fades off to signal the end. It’s over. The whole experience was finally over and although Seongwoo should be relieved he didn’t have to deal with his nerves anymore, it was kinda sad to know it all ends here.

 

Seongwoo, for the last time, bows to the crowd as he continuously mutters out a shy ‘thanks’ to those who kept saying he did a good job or how handsome he looked that night. Though he couldn’t control the blush that crept up his face since he was still quite new to being the center of attention. Moments after he just reached the bottom of the stairs, Seongwoo almost lost his balance when he was suddenly engulfed in a bear hug by not just one, but two people.

 

Kang Daniel who he immediately identified because of the silver hair and surprisingly, Hwang Minhyun. In the end, all three almost fell off balance when the entire gang was throwing themselves into the group hug while congratulating their friend for a job well done. Seongwoo who stood in the middle of the circle, felt a smile slowly grace his lips and it's not one he needed to explain.

 

Because now, he was surrounded by the people who supported him all the way. Despite being friends who only met a few months ago, they make him feel like he’s been their friend of 5 years and he could practically cry with just that. Except…

 

“Yah yah yah! Why are you like this?” Jaehwan teases.

 

… He did end up crying.

 

“W-wha…?” Seongwoo questions with a confused expression until his fingers come in contact with the wet streaks along his cheeks. The moment he realized he was indeed crying was when the tears started to blur his vision until it continuously flowed down his face. “Aigoo… Are you okay?” Came Jisung’s usual caring tone as he dabs his cheeks with a handkerchief he had in his pocket.

 

“I-I’m fine…” He croaks out as he wipes at his own tears, “I guess… I’m j-just… a bit happy and upset at the whole thing” The tension that unconsciously descended on the group was immediately dispersed as they all chuckle and smile at their friend’s adorable antics. “I really enjoyed it so… it’s kinda sad it’s all over now…” He shyly mumbles while blinking repetitively to stop any more tears from falling.

 

“If you keep crying like that, you’re contacts will eventually fall off!” Minhyun says with an obvious intent to tease. Seongwoo pouts at the statement but he did have a point so he instantly tried to calm himself down (with the help of Daniel and Jisung wiping at his face of course). Although one of the contacts did slip off from his eyes, he was lucky enough to notice it before it fell to the ground.

 

“Come to think of it…” Seongwoo starts as he puts the contacts back in place. “Where’d you get the blue contacts? I thought you knew where I placed my contact lenses?” He says as he looks at Minhyun who looked equally confused. “I didn’t even know they were blue, I just got whatever case my hands landed on and went out. I didn’t think you bought another color.” The other defends but Seongwoo just scrunches his eyebrows more at the confusing situation.

 

“I didn’t buy any colored contacts though,” With nothing else to say, Minhyun shrugs so he decides to just shrug it off as well. _Who knows, blue contacts could come in handy someday._

 

“But really, you did great tonight,” Jonghyun says out of the blue but everyone excitedly nods in agreement. “Agreed, I loved how you gradually dragged on that line in the chorus too! It really helped you portray the emotion well,” Minki added. “I still think you could have used a bit more vibrato in the soft parts, but I guess the decrescendos made up for it” Also came Jaehwan’s voice but Dongho gives him a light smack (which probably turned out as a shove with his strength). “Take it easy, he’s still not accustomed to it so just help him along the way” Although he looked like the most intimidating one out of all of them, he was really one of the softest people he’s met.

 

“He’s right,” Minhyun pipes in, “Just take it easy for now before you go all vocal diva crazy with the criticism. We’re supposed to give constructive ones here” Jaehwan just raises his hands in surrender at the reply of the two other vocal majors, “Alright! Alright! That was just a minor comment! Why does everyone keep attacking me?”

 

“Though maybe you should have added a bit more power to the last chorus. That could have left quite an impact but I’m sure we can improve on that more.” The fox-eyed male comments and Dongho hummed in agreement, “You shouldn’t restrain your movements too much either, it actually helps you express yourself a lot. Especially head movement. Those can sometimes help you hit the higher notes too, you just wouldn’t think it does.”

 

“And I’m the one being scolded for giving ‘harsh criticism’?!” Jaehwan complaints with air quote marks.

 

“Alright, thanks for giving me some feedback though! I’m sure it can help me more in the future!” Seongwoo chirps with a smile.

 

Jaehwan exaggerates a gasp in disbelief at all the ignorance he was receiving. Everyone else just laughs as he continues to complain with gesticulations while Daniel slips himself to Seongwoo’s side where he automatically wraps an arm around his waist to pull him close.

 

“You did really well today, I’m so happy for you” He excitedly says after leaving a peck on Seongwoo’s temple (that obviously has him blushing in seconds). “Also…” Daniel whispers, voice suddenly dropping down an octave, “You really look handsome and sexy tonight, I’m starting to feel scared some people might have fallen for you” Seongwoo swears the arm tightened its hold on his waist yet Daniel had a pout on his face which made him look like a child who was denied of dessert.

 

“Aish this child…” Seongwoo playfully complains yet he leans on Daniel’s shoulder, “... You know I wouldn’t leave you so easily” He shyly mumbles but Daniel catches every word and it has him brightening up like the sun.

 

“Get a room!”

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

The contest was now over and they were all ready to go out and celebrate. The night was still young since it was just half an hour past nine so they all decided to go out for some meat to celebrate Seongwoo’s milestone of the night. Minki and Jonghyun went on ahead to get them a table while the three vocal majors helped in putting away all the equipment so Daniel and Seongwoo were left to wait.

 

“You sure you don’t want to go on ahead with Minki and the others? I heard you complaining about being hungry earlier” Seongwoo says to the taller male who had his chin resting on his shoulder. “I can wait. You’ll be left alone if I go. What if you managed to acquire a crazy fan tonight? No one would protect you from them!” He reasons out but Seongwoo finds it ridiculous.

 

“I don’t think they become sasaengs overnight Daniel, and I only got recognized today. What are the chances of that happening?” Daniel huffed, “Might be small but there’s still a chance. I mean, you just look so alluring tonight” He casually comments but he grins in achievement when he feels the other’s face heat up at his statement. Before Seongwoo could counter, an older man suddenly approaches the duo so Daniel stood back up straight.

 

“Excuse me, are you Ong Seongwoo?” Says the older man whom Seongwoo recognized as one of tonight’s judges. “Y-Yes, that’s me” He stammers out since he was slightly intimidated, “I’m one of the vocal trainers in Fantagio music, have you heard about it?” _How could he not?_ Of course, he keeps the thought to himself. “Yes, I have.” He says in the most stable voice he could muster in his slightly frazzled state. _Why is he talking to me?_

 

“Now that I got a closer look at you, your visuals are really something. You have quite the tone there too, it isn’t low like a baritone. Almost high pitched if I think about it yet it’s not quite something I can put a label on. It’s what actually made you stand out to me tonight and I think you did terrifically.” Seongwoo mumbles a shy ‘thanks’ as he bows to the older male who had a smile on his face. “Which is why…” He starts while he fishes out his wallet from his pocket and Seongwoo looks utterly confused.

 

The man pulls out his leather Mont Blanc and takes out a small rectangular white card, “I’d like to see you on Fantagio’s next audition.” He finishes as Seongwoo accepts what he now recognized as a business card. His mouth was now slightly parted in disbelief at the entire incident before he snapped back to the situation at hand. “T-Thank you! I’ll definitely give the audition a chance” He enthusiastically says along with a few bows (He couldn’t help it, it was really exciting).

 

The man nods and gives Seongwoo a firm handshake with a smile, “I sure wish you do. I hope to see you again, Seongwoo. We would be glad to train talent like you” With another bow, the man leaves and Seongwoo was left dumbfounded at the incident...

 

_...Did that really happen?_

 

He thought to himself but the white business card in his hand was all the proof he needed. Before he could even move, Daniel is suddenly leaning his entire weight on him as he was instantly tackled in a bear hug (Good thing he caught his balance in the last second).

 

“You did it!” Daniel proudly proclaims just in time when the vocal majors finally returned. “Seriously guys, get a room” Jaehwan calls out from afar but Daniel shrugs him off. Instead, he snatches the business card from Seongwoo’s hands and flashes it to the trio. “It happened!” He practically screams, “He got scouted!” He says while practically buzzing on the spot card from Seongwoo’s hands. “You guys!” He excitedly says as he waves around the card in his hands. “Someone approached him for an audition!”

 

“No kidding?” Minhyun asks as he strides towards Daniel followed by Dongho and Jaehwan to look at the card. “Woah, it’s real alright,” Dongho says while Jaehwan’s jaw practically dropped on the floor. “Well, this calls for a huge celebration! Tonight wouldn’t be enough to celebrate both of these achievements at all!” Jaehwan hollers with excitement (partially because he knows there’s always food involved in any celebration they have).

 

“Isn’t tonight the―”

 

“No.” Jaehwan cuts Seongwoo off before he could finish. “We’re celebrating the success of tonight’s event but we’ll have a separate celebration for you being scouted” He declares with a tone of finality. Although Seongwoo seemed against it claiming that one celebration was enough, everyone else seemed to agree with the loud vocalist.

 

“It’s not such a bad idea,” Minhyun says, “What did you have in mind?” He asks the mandu-cheeked vocalist. “A karaoke room, of course.” The shorter male states as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Before Seongwoo could even refute the idea, the others were already quick to agree as they nodded their heads at the idea. “Sounds like fun!” Daniel says with a small bounce in his steps while Dongho chuckles at Jaehwan who held his chin high.

 

“Seems you finally thought of something nice for once.”

 

“Hey!”

 

~ .oOo. ~

 

And so, that was how he ended up trying to pick out another outfit the following night since his friends insisted on Jaehwan’s karaoke idea. It wasn’t much really. If anything, Seongwoo was a bit excited since he ditched their last invite to a karaoke for Daniel’s ramen lunch.

 

The nights were still cold so Minhyun advised him to wear something warm knowing he was sensitive to low temperatures ( _“Nothing protects you from the cold when you’re all skin and bones!”)_ before he left. So now here he was, standing in front of his closet once again staring at the assortment of clothing on display.

 

“It’s just a casual gathering, isn’t it?” He says to no one in particular… or maybe to the white feline that was now sleeping on his bed. Seongwoo sighed and once again puts on his black jeans (because they’re that versatile, so why not?) and takes out the closest white sweater within reach to put it on. After contemplating for a full minute, Seongwoo takes out a black pullover (which was way larger than the first) and wears it over the white one for extra measure.

 

_Better to be safe than sorry. I can just remove it if it gets too hot._

 

After he finally dried his hair, Seongwoo combs it down to his natural fringe just above his eyes and gives himself a once over in the mirror. As a final touch, he reaches for his glasses placed by the counter but his hand stops when he spots his contact lenses beside his spectacles. For a moment, he hesitates to choose the contacts over his glasses but then what could possibly go wrong?

 

In the end, he decided to use his contacts. It’s not like his glasses were going anywhere but the contact lenses expire over time. Seongwoo smiles at the outcome coming out better than expected so he picks up the usual things (wallet and keys) and finally heads to the door where he wears his leather boots studded with silver knobs. Before he could even put on his shoes, his phone dings at a new message.

 

**From: Daniel**

Are you still in the dorms?

 

**From: Seongwoo**

About to leave actually.

 

**From: Daniel**

Great! I just finished.

Wait for me outside?

 

**From: Seongwoo**

Slowpoke :P

Alright, I’m on my way down.

 

It wasn’t long before Daniel showed up at the door of the dorm building where Seongwoo was leaning on the stair railings. “Slowpoke? Really? We practically finished at the same time!” Daniel complains with that usual childish pout on his face. “I still finished up first.” Daniel opened his mouth to retort but he didn’t really have anything else to argue with.

 

Seongwoo chuckles at the effort and pulls on Daniel’s wrist when the other continues to ‘sulk’over his defeat. “C’mon, I’m sure they’re waiting” Daniel relents and lets himself be dragged by his lover until he eventually slipped his hand into Seongwoo’s. “Is this okay?” He asks and looks up at the latter’s now rosy cheeks who only nods in reply. Daniel beams that blinding usual smile at the sight.

 

“You’re not wearing your glasses today” The Busan man points out. For some reason, it also makes Seongwoo blush. “Y-Yeah… I um— I figured I’d try something new….” He shyly admits so Daniel gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t worry about it. It suits you” He says just as he sweeps part of Seongwoo’s fringe away from his eyes.

 

“This way, nothing blocks me from seeing the universe in your eyes anymore.” Seongwoo should have smacked him for being cheesy like he always does, but he ended up smiling at the compliment. “Thanks…” He shyly mumbles and Daniel just feels accomplished for not being hit for once.

 

Their walk to the karaoke was filled with light chatter with their conversation mainly focusing on what they were hoping to sing. While Daniel wanted to go wild with a song like Big Bang’s top hits, Seongwoo’s choices were leaning more towards OSTs and ballads. Just another one of the few things that makes them opposites. It wasn’t too long before they finally made it to the karaoke and went straight to the room number Jaehwan sent them.

 

The whole gang was already there by the time they came. Jaehwan was already hogging the mic while Minhyun was arranging the food they ordered on the table. Everyone else was crowding on the remote too busy queueing their own song choices for their turn. “And here comes the star of the night!” Jaehwan hollers into the mic to get everyone’s attention (which was 100% effective by the way) and instantly surrounds Seongwoo along with their other friends to congratulate him on his achievements and to give him congratulatory pats and hugs.

 

Once again, Seongwoo was suddenly reminded how thankful he was to meet such people like this. Looking back to the first few months, he only had Minhyun to rely on. Heck, he didn’t even talk to him the first time they met. Similar to Daniel, it took Minhyun a while before he finally got Seongwoo to loosen up to him.

 

Come to think of it, he should really thank Minhyun. Basically, for everything. If he wasn’t so persistent about getting him to meet his friends, then he wouldn’t be with this amazing group of people. He wouldn’t have met Daniel in that party either. If he woke him up for his morning class that day, then maybe he wouldn’t bump into Daniel in the halls and Daniel wouldn’t have a reason to approach him that night.

 

“Now that the Seongwoo is here, why don’t we get this whole thing started?” Jonghyun suggests and Jaehwan wastes no time as he goes back to belting ridiculous high notes while Daniel joins the squabble over food. Seongwoo hears the usual sigh from Minhyun on his right whenever things get messy. “Looks like you’ll be busy later on,” Seongwoo playfully says with a small nudge to Minhyun’s arm.

 

“No kidding, I heard they were also planning to drink later on if we stayed here longer than expected.” Seongwoo looks at him in a skeptical manner, “I remember you saying you don’t drink though?” Minhyun sighs for the second time and it hasn’t even been five minutes since the whole celebration started. “Exactly why I’m contemplating if I even get to celebrate tonight or become the cleaner the entire evening”

 

“Don’t forget caretaker,” Seongwoo playfully adds, Minhyun chuckles at the thought knowing it was likely to happen. There was a short pause, Seongwoo fidgets with fingers and mouth opening and closing as if he was struggling with his words. Good thing Minhyun’s eyes were sharp towards the smallest details.

 

“So what's making your mind troubled?”

 

Seongwoo flinched, then again he wasn’t really being subtle about his actions anyway. “Well, I uh…“ He was supposed to reach for his glasses but then he remembered he went here wearing his contacts today. “I just wanted to thank you.” Minhyun chuckles, “What’s for? I haven’t done much for you at all”

 

“You and I know that’s a lie.” Seongwoo replies but Minhyun silently urges him to continue. “I remembered how you kept bugging me about joining Jaehwan’s party no matter how much I said I wasn’t interested. In the end, I did attend that and now you introduced me to these people.” The younger of the two says as he watches the group spread out into the karaoke room. “It’s so different compared to when I used to be alone but I love how there are people I can now rely on.”

 

“It didn’t seem right to just let you be.” Minhyun replies but Seongwoo shakes his head. “You know how I was, I would probably be content with just knowing you and not bother socializing with anyone else.”

 

“Yeah, you were a huge nerd I had a hard time pulling you out of your books.” The vocal major casually comments and Seongwoo glared, “Okay fine, maybe I won’t deny that” Minhyun smirks at the smile victory, Seongwoo just rolls his eyes albeit with a smile. “But seriously, I really should be thanking you for pushing me to join. If you didn’t inform me about it, then maybe I would have stayed in the dark and I would still be wallowing in my past failures.”

 

The fox-eyed male smiles as he rests his arm on Seongwoo’s shoulders, “I knew you could do it, you just needed that small push” The slightly shorter male chuckles and turns to Minhyun. Though he failed to notice the close proximity they had when Minhyun placed his arm on his shoulders. For a moment he blinked, suddenly something pulled him away with so much strength that he felt like he just had a whiplash. The next thing he knew, his head was now leaning back on Daniel’s chest.

 

_What just happened?_

 

Seongwoo blinks the confusion away and looks up see that it was indeed Daniel who has his arms wrapped around Seongwoo to hold up his lithe figure. “You’re getting too touchy!” Daniel protests and… was that a hiss? Minhyun held his hands up in surrender but there was an unmistakable glint of amusement in his eyes. “Relax, Daniel, I wasn’t doing anything wrong” Seongwoo finds the situation amusing.

 

“It’s okay, getting that close wasn’t intentional, right?” Seongwoo says and Minhyun nods in agreement while Daniels huffs. “I’m watching you, Hwang,” He says while making gestures pointing to his eyes and Minhyun. Seongwoo chuckles and instead leaves a peck on Daniel’s cheek to calm him down. “You have nothing to worry about, don’t you trust me?” He says with a pout and it instantly makes Daniel melt in surrender. “Of course I do, sorry for being childish” The Busan boy gives him one last bear hug before letting go.

 

“I think I’m going to have diabetes.” Typical Jaehwan. Another banter ensues between Jaehwan and Daniel while the others let them be and ignored them altogether. After a few more songs and drinks, the one hour’s worth of songs in the queue was almost finished and almost everyone has sung their own chosen songs.

 

All except for one.

 

“Hey, shouldn’t the reason of this celebration himself sing?” Dongho pipes up from the back while Daniel and the others sang (shouted) Big Bang’s Bang Bang Bang. “Yeah, you’re right. Seongwoo!” Minki calls and Seongwoo, who was munching on some of the nachos, looks over to his direction with a hum. “You should sing a song too!” Minki practically yells (with slight demand) making others overhear him and join on egging him on.

 

“Yeah, we’re here because of you, right?”

 

“Are you not going to bless us with your winning voice?”

 

“I’m sure you can do it”

 

“You’ll be fine”

 

Seongwoo gulped at the eyes now all focused on him, waiting for his answer. Although his inner self felt pressured to do it, he knew he had to stop pushing himself back if he wanted to pursue this career. Besides, they already heard him sing. Heck, plenty of the student body did. What could possibly be wrong with singing now? For a moment, he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down with a long and deep breath.

 

_It’s alright, you’re with the people you could be with ‘til the end of time._

 

The business major smiles as he opens his eyes and nods in reply. “Sure, what’s the next song?” He asks and the others all looked giddy and excitement twinkling in their eyes. Call it cliche, but it was like watching a child grow up in a way. Seongwoo, who used to refuse every opportunity to sing in their presence, was now accepting the offer to do so and that itself was already a feat on its own.

 

Jonghyun who just finished the last rap song hands the mic over to Seongwoo with a smile. The usual encouraging one that always made Seongwoo and the others feel like they could do anything. The mic was now in his hands just as the song he chose plays, a song he thought was perfect for this very achievement.

 

Lee Sunhee’s ‘Fate’.

 

Just when he thought he was meant to stay in the dark, Minhyun and the others enter his life as if they were meant to help him all along. As if fate had all of this planned out for him telling him to make himself known and refuse to accept the dark.

 

And so with another deep breath, he brings the mic to his lips to sing the first few verses of the song. The room is instantly silenced as they all watch in admiration as their friend has finally come out of hiding in his shell. Seongwoo, who was now the center of attention, continued to sing with the widest smile on his face.

 

There’s no guarantee what their future will be like. Whether they still stay together or not, it’s not something they can foresee, but it would definitely be something Seongwoo would like. Who wouldn’t want to grow up further with these people? They can never tell what the future holds. But for now, Seongwoo will forever treasure this moment in his heart.

 

_맺지 못한데도 후회하지 않죠, 영원한 건 없으니까_

_(Even though this cannot last, I won't resent it because nothing is forever)_

 

_운명이라고 하죠 거부할 수가 없죠_

_(This is what we call fate, it's something we can't deny)_

 

_내 생애 이처럼 아름다운 날 또 다시 올 수 있을까요_

_(Will I ever experience another day as glorious as today?)_

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

“You better hurry or we won’t wait for you anymore!” Seongwoo calls out to his Busan boyfriend as he makes his way out of the house where the rest of friends were. The said Busan boyfriend merely chuckles with a shake of the head while he finally knots his shoelaces.

Daniel looks up at the smaller male with his other friends looking all hyped up and energetic, a stark contrast to how he first met him a few months ago. It felt like it was just yesterday when Seongwoo would remain adamant about wearing his glasses at all times, but now he would switch between his contacts and his glasses sometimes depending on what goes with his outfit the best. For today, he opted for his comma hair and contacts.

The only thing shocking?

He chose the blue ones over the transparent pair of lenses and Daniel felt stunned when he first saw it being worn voluntarily. Last time he saw those icy blues were the singing competition and its already been months since then. It was just right to feel as surprised as he was when he first saw it.

Their freshman year has just come to an end and it was now the start of their summer vacation. Since the first few weeks were still vacant, the whole gang decided to tag along with Seongwoo since Incheon was obviously much closer than Busan and Jeju.

Surprised would be an understatement to describe his mother’s reaction to the news. Nonetheless, she was happy to know that her son finally brought home some friends and she was more than excited to meet them.

She just didn’t think the crowd would be this big. Good thing she was the type to cook more than enough and so their first meal wasn’t a problem. Within his small neighborhood, it wasn’t a surprise when they all instantly knew about the huge number of visitors as Seongwoo’s friends. When they knew at least half of them were majoring in voice, they insisted on another karaoke night by the streets similar to how they celebrated the holidays.

And of course, being the rambunctious and loud bunch they were, they all became ecstatic over the idea and even thought of the songs they wanted to sing even though it was still five hours away. For the meantime, Seongwoo decided to do the same thing he did to Daniel when he first came to Incheon.

 

He brought them all to the market.

 

It was actually an errand he had to run for his mother since they needed to restock on some food but he decided to let them tag along instead of leaving them bored in the house (even though they didn’t look the slightest bit bored since they were about to marathon the Descendants of the Sun).

Daniel stood up and straightened his clothes as he finally finished putting on his shoes and headed to where his friends were gathered on the sidewalk. “Took you long enough” Jaehwan comments and Daniel fakes looking offended, “That was barely three minutes!”

“Alright, before another banter starts and wastes time, we should go now” Minhyun interjects as he drags Jaehwan by the forearm before he could even come up with a comeback while Kang Choding huffs in mock triumph as if he won over a significant debate. Seongwoo only chuckles as he slips his fingers into his. “Let’s go you giant baby” Daniel scoffs, “As if you’re any more mature” Seongwoo merely rolls his eyes and sighs in a dramatic fashion to fake offense. Daniel just finds it funny (the usual shallow happiness).

“Well, let’s not waste any more daylight!” Seongwoo announces as he leads the way with Daniel by his side.

~ .oOo. ~

“Woah!”

“It’s huge!”

“Look at that thing there!”

“Where―?!”

Just as they arrived, the group was quick to disperse and only Seongwoo and Daniel were left behind looking dumbfounded at what just transpired. Coincidentally, they looked at each other at the same time and blinked before they ended up laughing. “And to think they call us childish,” Seongwoo comments as he walks over to different stalls to buy what his mother asked him to.

“Well, I admit to being childish but wow. I didn’t think they would be too” Daniel comments while following the smaller male around. “I guess you could say we all have that childish side inside of us,” Seongwoo says as he makes his way towards the very familiar stall.

“Ahjumma~” He calls out and the said woman turns around, a smile instantly adorning her features as she sees the handsome young lad. “Seongwoo-yah!” Sungha calls out with a smile. “Back already?” The young lad nods with a smile, “I already finished my freshman year! Hasn’t been long since I came back” Sungha hums in acknowledgment, “So it really was your group of friends that became the talk of the town?” The young boy blinks, hand reaching up to embarrassingly scratch at his head “Y-Yeah, that’s them…”

“Oh dear me, am I seeing things right or are your eyes really blue?” The elder woman asks as she leans forward to get a closer look. “Ah well… It’s still quite a mystery to me how I ended up having these but I guess I eventually found them interesting?” Another hum as she gently holds his chin to examine the piercing blue irises. “I must say, it’s been awhile since I last saw your eyes. They were always hidden by those glasses of yours.”

“Ah… well… I just recently thought of making use of my contacts more often…” He shyly says and it makes Sungha smile. “A wise choice, Seongwoo-yah. You should let people see your eyes more often, they’re more beautiful than you think” Seongwoo chuckles with a smile and nods, “No worries, I will”

“Seongwoo!” Before any of the two could say a word, a very familiar Busan accent interjects. Sungha looks over Seongwoo’s shoulder and instantly smiles at the sight of a familiar face but with shocking silver locks framing his features. “Daniel!” She exclaims out of delight and surprise at the strange choice of hair color. “My, that’s quite a bold color there but it suits you well” Daniel smiles with pearly whites on display as Sungha runs a hand through his silky silver hair.

“Thanks, Ajumeoni” Daniel flashes a smile, “You didn’t tell me you brought Daniel with you,” She says and Seongwoo merely scratches his neck along with a sheepish laugh, “You were going to find out anyway” Though Sungha still ‘reprimands’ him about not telling her earlier.

“Ah! Ahjumma!” Seongwoo starts with excitement lacing his voice, “Did you hear about the karaoke night later?” He asks and Sungha nods with just as much excitement, “Well, of course, I heard your other friends were vocal majors so it was meant to spread around this neighbor. You know how almost everyone loves to sing”

“So you’ll be there?” Seongwoo asks for the sake of being sure and Sungha nods with a smile, “Of course, I will! Who am I to miss every opportunity to hear you and your friends sing together?” She says with a fond smile as she pats Seongwoo’s shoulder. “I’ll be sure not to disappoint!” Seongwoo says after he finally pays for the vegetables he was looking for. “We’ll see you later!” He waves before going over to another stall for the other items.

“He’s never looked happier about singing before,” Sungha comments. Daniel just so happens to overhear before he could go after Seongwoo. “I guess you could say something happened to make him enjoy it more than he initially did.” Was his vague reply before he did a quick bow and went after Seongwoo. Sungha chuckles as he watches them both disappear into the crowd with Daniel’s hand wrapped around Seongwoo’s wrist as they continued to talk amongst themselves.

 

“It seems more like something happened after a certain someone came into his life.” She says to no one in particular before diverting her attention back to the couple who just approached her stand.

~ .oOo. ~

The trip to the market took longer than expected as the night breeze was already starting to caress their skin leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. The troublesome group immediately changed into warmer clothing once they got back at the house and prepared for the long karaoke night ahead. The vocal majors were already one step ahead as they kept on debating who would sing first with each individual defending their preferred genres of music.

“Well this is going to be fun,” Seongwoo comments as he chuckles while watching the said vocal majors debate about which genre to start with. Minki nods agreeing with Seongwoo’s statement but because of an entirely different reason, “Better watch over Jaehwan and make sure he doesn’t consume too much alcohol” Well, he did have a point. Jaehwan tends to be the loudest both with and without the influence of alcohol but his loudness is on another level when he’s drunk.

“I’ll just have to steal the bottles when he’s going overboard then” Daniel suggests with his bunny teeth smile but Seongwoo smack his shoulder with a pout, “Oh no, mister. Just because you have heavy alcohol tolerance, that doesn’t mean you get to drink to your heart’s content. It’s still best to keep it controlled” Seongwoo nags while Daniel pretends to be that child that gets his candy stolen. Seongwoo isn’t having any of it though as he nonchalantly shrugs it off leaving Daniel pouting at his failed attempt.

“Are we all ready?” Seongwoo asks as he sees most of his friends were already dressed. “Just a bit!” Came Daniel’s voice and Seongwoo shakes his head with a sigh, “See? I told you you’d finish earlier if you dressed up while talking” Daniel shrugs it off and claims how they aren’t too far from the area anyway. “Well,” Seongwoo turns to the group, “You guys should go on ahead, Daniel and I will just follow” Of course, the others don’t let him off from their usual teases and jokes that make Seongwoo’s face turn into a red hue while making their way out.

“Be sure not to take too long!”

“Use protection!”

“Have mercy on the neighbors”

_Seriously, how did I end up with these people?_ Seongwoo shakes his head and sighs. Not like he regrets meeting them anyway. The others were completely gone after their small joke fest and Seongwoo was left waiting for Daniel.

“How much longer are you going to take?” The raven-haired boy calls out just when Daniel comes out of the room. “I’m done!” He announces while straightening his leather jacket over an all-black ensemble with tight jeans bearing holes by the knees. Seongwoo tried not to stare, he really did but it was difficult when the black goes so well with his silver hair (as if it wasn’t a standout on its own). Both were about to make their way out the door when Seongwoo’s mother comes out of the kitchen holding two large containers.

“Do bring these for me― Oh! I see you’re using the blue ones today! It’s quite an eye catcher” The elder woman says and it has both Seongwoo and Daniel raising an eyebrow. “Wait, you bought this?” He asks while gesturing towards his eyes. “Of course, you told me your contacts already expired so they needed to be replaced”

“Y-Yeah I know but… blue?” Seongwoo says, still looking perplexed yet surprised. “Why? Do you not like them?” She asks and Seongwoo wildly gestures, “No! No, I mean― Why blue? I-I was… just curious” He shyly replies while fidgeting with his fingers. The older woman only chuckles at the childlike behavior.

“I thought you might have grown tired of the usual transparent ones so I got you a pair of blue contacts to if you ever felt like going with something different.” She simply replies with a smile. “Well,” Seongwoo starts, hand brushing just beneath his eyes as he flashes a wide smile, “I loved them, thanks, mom” The said woman smiles back with such affection as she pats his head just as how she usually does when he was a child. “Glad to know you did” Daniel who stood by the side the whole time smiles at the entire scene. It’s not every day you get to see other parents interact with their child anyway.

“Well then, why don’t you bring these down to the party? They requested me to cook these earlier” Mrs. Ong said as she hands them both large containers of food. “Will do Mom~ See you later!” Seongwoo calls out as he rushes to the door not bothering to wait for Daniel who was left behind with mouth left agape. “H-Hey wait up!” He says before giving the elder woman a quick bow and running after the older male.

“Yah! Don’t leave me behind!”

“We both know you don’t have a problem catching up!”

The elder woman left by the doorstep chuckles at the childish behavior for two freshmen students and yet she smiles as she watches them walk further away. She couldn’t help but look back at how Seongwoo has grown to the man that he was now.

That boy grew up watching music shows and developing a special passion for music since he was a child. Everyone adored him for his kindness and his voice, his visuals just happened to be a bonus but it wasn’t always why people ended up loving him. It was always because of how he could make anyone smile since he had a greed for gags despite having such a handsome face.

But years passed, and Seongwoo suddenly became timid and passive. A complete 180 turn to how he grew up as a child and she couldn’t help but feel disappointed for not even knowing why. She tried her best to get him to open up but Seongwoo remained adamant and would always say that he was fine and nothing was wrong. She didn’t want to push him further so he let him be and continued to watch over him from afar.

Seongwoo hasn’t sung in awhile since he turned passive. That was what gave her the idea that the ‘something’ was related to his singing. Something that could have damaged his confidence completely. Which is why when she heard him singing when he was alone in his room, a smile instantly made its way to her lips. He hasn’t given up, he just needed a small push. She’s been trying to do so for years, but maybe it was time someone had to intervene and take over the task.

So when Seongwoo came home for the holidays, she was greatly ecstatic over the arrival of Daniel. Daniel, a large yet bright boy, was someone she saw as special who managed to bring out the old Seongwoo every now and then. That was when she knew that Daniel might have been the ‘someone’ he needed all along. Daniel has made him smile and laugh more than he ever did in the past years and it makes her heart swell with so much love at seeing the wrinkles of happiness that were once lost.

She didn’t need to think twice to know that Daniel and her son might have been something more, but that didn’t stop her from letting them stay together. Seongwoo has suffered long enough for reasons she didn’t know. Yet, he was now acting like how he usually did when he was just eight and she couldn’t possibly be happier. Although the world may not smile down on their relationship, she wouldn’t stop them from being together.

When she looks back at the retreating backs of her son alongside Daniel, she sees that all too familiar wrinkle just by his nose when he scrunches them up while laughing. His imperfect teeth as he smiles and laughs at whatever Daniel said, even hitting him on the shoulder when the joke was probably annoying. That was when she knew that Daniel was indeed the one.

Daniel was the person who could make his darkest days happy and she wouldn’t let anything take that away from Seongwoo. For some reason, if Daniel was the one with him, then she didn’t feel the need to be worried since she was sure that he would be in safe hands.

She was just really happy to know that Seongwoo finally met someone who brings out the best in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that puts an end to the long 25 chaptered story! Technically it could have ended in the last chapter but I felt that it still needed a closure after that soooo.... here. 
> 
> It's been so long since I first posted this fic. I remembered how I used to think if this story would even be received well yet it just reached a thousand views and I can't possibly be more thankful than that. Throughout the entire process, it was a worthwhile learning experience that I'll surely remember in hopes of learning from my mistakes. 
> 
> To those who stuck with this since Chapter 1, we finally made it to the end! Thanks for all the support and time you gave to this work and I am grateful for all the motivation you have given me as someone who is completely new to the concept of writing. Words cannot express how much I appreciate all the comments and kudos you've left to let me know I'm doing a good job. And so, I hope I can still continue to live up to your expectations in the future C:
> 
> The story is over, but my love for this ship isn't! (LOL) Which is why I just wanted to leave a heads up that I still have another story in the works! Though I'm not doing it alone, it's a collaboration with my friend KangAshley. It's been a challenge to write since it's way out of our comfort zones but I believe the result will become worth it in the end. Do keep an eye out for our collaboration! 
> 
> Once again, thanks for all the support you have given towards this work and 'til the next story!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated :3


End file.
